I'll Wake up Tomorrow
by CutMyPaperHEaRtInTWo
Summary: CHANGED SUMMARYnarutoInu:KakashiKag Kagome and the others were sent to another dimension through the work of Naraku and upon arriving they find out,along with Kikiyou's soul Kagome also has the soul of Kakashi's deceased wife. What now?
1. Chapter 1

**Naraku smirked to the women hidden in all black, "Do you understand?"**

**She nodded with a growing toothy smile, "I do my lord. I shall do as you wish."**

**He laughed, "Good Mitsuki. Good."**

**With that she disappeared in the shadows out of the room.**

**With Kagome**

**Kagome laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. She was asleep yet her eyes remained open. They were blank holding an obscure feeling of depth. Her lips twitched with intensity as she attempted to speak. Her body moved up and down from side to side as if she was trying to escape something, a vapid image appeared in her mind. She was seeing a light a bright light yet before her was a fox of bright colors growling angrily at her. She felt something to him yet he was attacking her. And as she bled Inuyasha came and grabbed her arm, lifting her to his view asking over and over again, "How can you do this to me? How can you do this to me?"**

**She didn't understand until a man came to her and wrapped his arms around her whispering words, "I'm sorry, I am so sorry Musakgi."**

**He pulled back his face she couldn't see his face he was just a shape of blue tranquil power. He tears fell as she whispered, "I've been reborn to a girl, Name Kagome, in another world, another time."**

**She felt like she was watching this yet before she could respond she was jabbed into consciousness. Opening her eyes she looked to her side. Inuyasha was looking at her concerned, "Kagome are you ok?"**

**She looked at him as if to make sure he was there then whispered crying gently, "I'm sorry."**

**He was confused to those words as he asked, "For what?"**

**She answered gently, "For what I am going to do."**

**He sat next to her, "You had a vision? Only Kikiyou could do that-I mean…you have another of her powers Kagome."**

**She looked down, "If you know this then please do me a favor and don't ask me about this."**

**He wrapped his arms around her yet she felt a gap not the same as the other. Sadly he responded, "Alright but lets head back alright."**

**She got out of bed to look outside. It was bright outside. She'd been dreaming this all night and she fell asleep dressed. Carefully she got her things and left. She bothered not a good bye to her family as they returned yet right when they jumped out of the well Miroku and Sango came running toward them, "Inuyasha! Kagome! Hurry. We have a demon!"**

**Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome carefully then asked, "Where is Kirara and Shippo!"**

**Jumping next to them they took a deep breath, "Keada is still taking care of Kirara from the poisoning and Shippo is with her."**

**In that instant Kagome yelled, "Look there is a huge shadow under us!"**

**Everyone looked down and there was yet there was nothing above them a voice laughed, "Happy trips."**

**With that they disappeared. Screams erupted from each one of them as they felt their skin being torn from their bodies. It felt as if it's been an eternity of pain when they landed on the ground. Kagome was at her feet as everyone laid on the ground she took a deep breath then fell to the ground shaking in pain. She whispered gently trying to stand up, "Inuyasha…get up."**

**He laid there still as did the others. Carefully she stood up then walked foreword, "She could heal…I have to be able to do this."**

**Walking foreword she reached for Miroku carefully when suddenly a kunai came right next to Miroku's head which she tried to reach. Jolting herself to the side she whispered, " What?"**

**A voice yelled out, "Stop it! What did you do to these people?"**

**He tried to adjust her eyes yet then a the people hit the boy yelling, "Don't attack without knowing the facts you idiot!"**

**The older man walked foreword, "Are you alright?"**

**She whispered, " That voice…My friends are hurt. Where are we?"**

**He walked foreword bending down, " You are in the Village of the Hidden Mist."**

**She whispered confused, " What."**

**Suddenly she heard mirror groan. Quickly she turned her head. Setting her hand to his head a light escaped down to his hand through her hand and then into his body. It transpired through the others as she moved falling, the man ran foreword holding her up, "What's your name?"**

" **Kagome."**

"**My name is Kakashi, this is Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Who are you friends?"**

**She winced then answered, "That is Miroku, Sango and Inuya-"**

**Before she could finish she fell unconscious. Naruto ran foreword warning, "They could be dangerous Sensui."**

**He picked her up, "We don't know that for sure. We must help them at least. Sakura you grab the girl, Naruto you take the one with the ears and Sasuke you take the priest and his staff."**

**They nodded walking along carefully. Upon returning to the village Kagome opened her eyes she was in a hospital room. She got out no one was in her room. Angrily she ripped the cords from her then jumped out of bed. She wore a white t-shirt with caprice. Walking to the door she saw those people out there worried she asked, "Where is Inuyasha and the others."**

**Turning she saw the people leave and one girl remain. As she turned Kagome ran out the door and slid down the hall yet then ran into the arms of Kakashi. She looked up as he smiled, "I thought you might try that."**

**Narrowing her eyes she pulled back, "Where are the others?"**

"**They are awake, waiting for you. They are under interrogation with our Hokage. Come with us."**

**She moved back carefully turning her head. He extending his hand, "You can trust us."**

**She cautiously took his hand and followed. They walked silently. She looked around confused wondering, " How could this happen?"**

**They eyed her suspiciously as suddenly an explosion occurred at the man house where the others were with this "Hokage". Kagome jumped, " Inuyasha!"**

**She ran foreword as they moved to stop her yet she jumped up on top of the various buildings. They stood in awe as she jumped into the reckage and without a second thought they followed. Kagome stepped onto the debris, "Inuyasha! Sango? Miroku!"**

**Inuyasha yelled sheathing his sword, "Kagome?"**

**She ran foreword, "What happened?"**

**The old man stood, "This boy almost killed everyone."**

**She turned, "you can't just go attacking people. Brainless animals do that!"**

**Carefully she bowed, "I apologize on his behalf but-we aren't from this place. We don't know what this place is."**

**Sasuke spoke, "they are from another dimension."**

**Everyone turned to them as Kagome narrowed her eyes unknowingly. Her friends stood beside her, " What is it? Did this happen in your-vision?"**

**She nodded unknowingly then moved foreword, " I need your help."**

**Inuyasha jumped at her aggression then moved foreword to ask her what she meant yet he nodded, "don't worry we will."**

**There we go! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome sat in silence as she took a deep breath. She sat at the far end of the table across from the great Hokage as next to him sat Kakashi and his students then near her sat her friends. She looked down to her food. They brought conversation and questions as she remained quiet. People eyed her as she then slammed her knife down angrily, "Its your fault!"**

**Everyone jumped looking to her. Her eyes held a distant haze untold. Suddenly they returned to light. She looked around then moved back, "Excuse me."**

**They were still silent as Naruto jumped, "Where are you going to go! You don't know this place! Plus you're still in your hospital outfit."**

**Inuyasha moved back, "I'll go talk to her. I can sniff her out."**

**Sango stopped him, "No let me try to talk to her."**

**Miroku stopped them both rationalizing, "No we don't know this world. We'd only have one more people lost. She is trusting. She won't stray. Kagome is just going through a rough time."**

**The Hokage spoke, "Kakashi-go find her please. Explain what needs to. Then return."**

**He nodded as Inuyasha jumped, "Why him!"**

**Sango and Miroku pushed him down, "Calm your arrogance and ignore this."**

**He snorted as Sakura spoke, "Hokage, I was not aware that other dimensions existed. Can you explain this please?"**

**Naruto nodded, "Neither did I."**

**Taking the open opportunity Sasuke laughed, "You aren't aware of a lot of things."**

**Inuyasha sat back, "Neither are any of you. Words exist next to each other. Kagome is from a future. We exist from a past. This is something else."**

**Miroku laughed, "Well you seem so much so intelligent right now Inuyasha."**

**He grunted at them jumping up, "What you trying to say monk!"**

**Ending the conflict the Hokage asked, "This Kagome, what is wrong with her?"**

**They turned away as Sango spoke, "Kagome is built off of another human being's soul you can say, a dead miko."**

**Miroku nodded, "She is slowly learning her capabilities and she cannot yet control them."**

**Inuyasha bit off the last of his food speaking in a mumbling tone, "She is experiencing two identities and some others I guess."**

**Kakashi walked down to the bridge looking around asking himself, "Where did she go."**

**Kagome's voice came from above ordering, "Go back. I can find my way here. I don't need your help, your words, anything."**

**Kakashi sighed in exhaustion, "What makes you so vulgar? You weren't like this before. We only want to help."**

**Kagome jumped down doing a flip landing on her feet then turned to him for a second. She turned from him walking down the bridge he yelled asking confused, "Where are you going?"**

"**This bridge…leads to a path, then exits the village."**

**He nodded carefully then asked walking to her, "How do you know this?"**

**She turned to him her brows furrowed in confusion she yelled frustrated," I don't know! Something is messed up in my head. It isn't telling me what is going on! I just know things!"**

**Her sudden anger shocked him as he backed up. She moved past him then stopped gripping her hairs on her head aggravated with headaches. She then went for a straight sprint back to the dining room. Kakashi chased after her, "Kagome!"**

**She stopped gripping her stomach, "Why couldn't I be normal like every other girl in my age and time?"**

**He stopped trying to find a way to comfort her yet then he placed his hand on her shoulder, "I don't know how you feel-so I won't lie."**

**She laughed suddenly looking up, he was confused with her change in emotions through out this time. He then smiled, "I'm glad I can make you smile."**

**She looked down carefully smiling a bit then shook her head walking foreword to the huge rock in the side of the road. She sat down, "Something is strange about me. And I can't figure it out."**

**He commented, "For beginners you have multiple personalities, you have the reflexes of a cat, you feel like you're going insane and more I am guessing."**

**She laughed," Good point."**

**She looked to him carefully standing," I guess we go back now."**

" **You sound reluctant."**

**She shrugged walking foreword, "I wish I knew how to answer that, but I don't."**

**He shrugged, "Perhaps there is no need too."**

**Kagome turned to him carefully, "You are an easy man to talk to. I am glad that you were my knight in shinning armor. Meeting you was pure angel's world."**

**He shook his head, "I am no angel."**

**Inuyasha jumped from his chair, " I can't take it! We need to go find her!"**

**The Hokage ordered, "No sit!"**

**Inuyasha growled back, " Who are you to tell me what to do?"**

**He smoked his pipe explaining, "They are already here."**

**Then through the door came Kagome in silence and Kakashi behind her. Inuyasha asked her concerned, "Are you alright?"**

**She nodded to him taking a seat. Sakura asked, "What took you so long?"**

**He answered clearing his throat, "She's stubborn."**

**Kagome sent him a glare as he but only smiled. Sasuke eyed them suspiciously as Naruto followed to try to follow up. The Hokage spoke, "We will allow you to stay in the Hotel in the town. Tomorrow we shall work on finding you a way home."**

**Kagome turned away speaking, "Your world is oblivious to magic, to you magic is different. I highly doubt a way will be found."**

**Sango spoke, "Kagome."**

**Miroku corrected, "Your negativity shall bring us no where."**

**Inuyasha took her hand comfortingly, "Take care of yourself Kagome. Don't worry about this."**

**Hokage looked to them, "Kakashi the job of your students tonight is to direct our guests to their quarters for their stay."**

**He nodded as they stood bowed then turned to leave. Sakura ran up to Kagome, "I have a change of clothes for you if you require them. You make fit my mom's size. And Sango do you need anything?"**

**She shook her head, " No I have my kimono but thank you."**

**Kagome smiled in thanks as they stopped by Sakura's house. Kagome sat in the living room crossing her legs carefully as Naruto and Sasuke looked to the two women in the room. Kagome whispered to Sango, "This time seems to fit in with your culture Sango."**

**She nodded, "Yes, so very closely."**

**Kagome stood as Sakura ran down the steps, "Here I hope they fit you."**

**Kagome smiled, "Thank you Sakura."**

**She nodded as they exited the house. Kagome turned to the boys, " What are your names?"**

" **My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchina."**

" **My name is Naruto! I am one of the most powerful out of all of us!"**

**They remained silent to his boast stopping at the hotel upon entering they were separated into their rooms. Kagome bid a quick goodnight running to her hotel shutting the door.**

**Shutting the door she put the clothes on the table trying to stable herself falling on the bed her eyes took the same distant look she was asleep and dreaming again of pain. Tears rolled from her eyes. She whispered, "This is wrong."**

**End. Love it? Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Wake up Tomorrow**

**DVRE/ Cut my paper heart in 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha**

**Good day ladies and gentlemen how are you this fine evening? Well I know this story is just going up and down and I apologize for that right here and now but I guess I am just working on it getting it to a point. My basic idea of the story was met for Naruto and Inuyasha to meet and for Kagome to be this secret lover and everything which you all can see right now but you see my concept of getting there and the drama in-between is kind of seeping and junk. Just ignore me if I continue to ramble. Any who lets me just say thank you all my reviewers and everything!**

**Truth is powerful and it prevails**

**Sojourner Truth**

**Kagome awoke to the sound of a loud booming against the door. She turned her head remaining in the bed laying face down. She was tangled in the protruding sheets of white as sweat coated her silk skin. Her hair ruffled with the late night wrestling against her own will. She covered her naked self looking to the door carefully moving foreword as the banging the door increased further and further. She moved to the door pulling the latch and using her body as a stand pressing herself against the door so only he head was seen out. She was looking her with shifty eyes seeing Sango looking at her. She asked, "Kagome are you alright? I've been here for 15 minutes knocking I was worried. Its already noon are you alright?"**

**She nodded quickly then turned," I'm sorry I didn't realize the time. Just a moment, I'll meet you downstairs."**

**Sango nodded with a nervous smile turning her head away as Kagome shut the door her body covered with the sheets. She turned and walked into the bathroom. She took a quick shower changing into a fishnet long sleeve top that connect into her middle finger and a halter red top dress above. The skirt wore black as it wore slit up to her mid thighs. White tight pants wore under as she braided her hair quickly. She took a deep breath looking at her. She felt her body shake as she gripped her head falling to the ground. She grunted gripping the ground," what the hell is this!"**

**Her eyes suddenly came to a distance. She walked foreword a blue energy appearing around her then disappearing. She looked around confused with the surround. She moved foreword throwing the bed up and breaking the mirror. She turned collapsing the table in a confused rage. Running foreword she broke through the window off the balcony disappearing from sight.**

**Sakura ran toward Sango and the others as they stood downstairs waiting for Kagome. It had been 20 minutes. With a sigh Kakashi asked," what happened? Where is Kagome? We're late as it is."**

**Sango shrugged," I don't know, I'll go check on her one more time."**

**Naruto growled," come on this is getting boring just drag her out."**

**Sasuke hmphed annoyed turning away as Sango ran inside. Inuyasha crossed his arms waiting when minutes later Sango ran out of the room she screamed," Inuyasha! Miroku! Kagome's gone!"**

**Everyone gasped, "What!"**

**Inuyasha jumped upward toward them as Kakashi and the others followed. They looked at the room tiredly to see it as a mess. Sasuke moved foreword looking around as Kakashi looked to them nodding, "there was a powerful chakra in here."**

**Inuyasha sniffed around, "Kagome was the only one in here there is no other sent."**

**Kakashi stood there," then I guess my team splits up to find her. You go to Hokage we'll tell you if we find anything."**

**They glared to him as Inuyasha yelled;" no way you don't know Kagome as well as we do."**

**Sango looked at him, "Inuyasha it's only rational."**

**Miroku grabbed him," be on your way please we can handle this."**

**They nodded as they moved toward Kakashi," where do we look now?"**

**He glanced to them taking a deep breath, "everywhere just split up."**

**They nodded quickly disappearing as Kakashi took one look to the mirror then disappeared himself. **

**Kagome silently sat against the rocks near the river. She looked foreword her eyes still a dull beauty. She stared into the water almost dizzy as in her hand she gripped a kunai. She moved up carefully turning her head back to see Kakashi looking at her. He smiled," what are you doing out here Kagome?"**

**She threw the kunai at him quickly as he caught it between his fingers yet the next thing he knew he was face planted into the ground. He stopped pushing himself up turning his head away," What the hell?"**

**Kagome glared at him yelled," I hate you! How could you!"**

**She glared at him carefully as he turned looking at her the distinct image came to his mind as he stopped his mouth dropping in awe as he stood up walking toward her swallowing hard, "Musakgi?"**

**She narrowed her eyes annoyed," who do you think it is!"**

**Stopping annoyed his lifted his hand to her face carefully as a saddened look came to him he quickly wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so sorry Musakgi."**

**Shocked it seemed Kagome pushed him away quickly, "What are you doing? Don't suck up!"**

**Quickly her eyes reverted back as she looked around confused," where am I? Kakashi? What happened?"**

**He looked at her sadly then moved toward her yet suddenly he remembered what was happening. He backed up carefully turning his head away then backed up," everyone is looking for you."**

**He turned and began to walk away without another work as Kagome followed quickly confused calling after him" Kakashi? What is happening!"**

**Kakashi avoided meeting his eyes with hers as he looked foreword grabbing her hand harshly moving foreword he called," I found her!"**

**Kagome stared at him almost frightened turning her head away casually she whispered," did I do something? Did I have a posession?"**

**He seemed surprised by her knowledge. Not being able to control himself he turned and gripped her shoulders sadly and yet at the same time angry," please change back! God, go back to her."**

**Kagome stood there confused looking at him her eyes widened to his emotions as he held her there gripping her tightly then resting her head on his shoulder not understanding his own emotions.**

**thats all for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

The moment was quiet already but now it was eerie. Kagome turned her head for a moment to Kakashi almost to stop this confusing mess of emotions. She sighed laying her head back for a moment. Her eyes fluttered to a close as she turned gripping tighter to her cloth as she jumped through the mess of buildings. She seemed to recognize the area already that was what was scary. She stopped before a gate taking a moment to recapture the image in her head. Kakashi whispered, "They're inside, there is no use standing out here."

She nodded blushing a bit to her daydreaming. She turned her head to Sasuke and the others. They eyed her intensely she felt small under their gaze or maybe big, so big it was domineering. She turned her head again feeling their eyes on her back. She took a step jumping over the fence. They were dissecting her. They were trying to find out who she was and if what she said was true, to be honest she knew because she would have done the same thing. Taking an expensive step foreword she was flushed away by Sango's arms, Turning her head she smiled," Hello Sango."

Inuyasha stepped up suspiciously, "What happened Kagome?"

She motioned with her hand to her head almost in a gun. He turned his head to the side for a moment nodding in understanding while the others remained confused. Taking a step foreword Kagome brushed her hand again the table the Hokage sat at then bowed in apologies, "I'm sorry about what happened, it was incredibly rude, if anything I would like to clarify that it was not scheduled you see I have a few secrets of my own."

Taking in a long wisp of his pipe he glanced to the daze Kakashi and finally silent others. He turned back to her," I would like to know about these things and I believe that Kakashi should also know since on working terms you two well be seeing a lot of each other and I think it would be good if you two would have some chemistry to start, also the others."

Inuyasha stood rashly, "We don't need to tell you anything."

Kagome outstretched her arm in a motion of silence. She bowed in understanding to his request. Sango and Miroku held him down smiling in a nod also. Turning her head Kagome looked to her friends then back to the Hokage. Sakura jumped, "Lord Hokage I'm sorry to be blunt but we should know also since we will be helping."

Naruto nodded jumping, "Yeah! We should know what we're getting ourselves into."

Sasuke remained silent though his eyes remained on them in an uneasy threatening way. He turned his head to Kakashi. She wasn't so much the silent type and after finding Kagome something strange seemed to happen. He was left to his own assumptions. Kakashi walked foreword his hands in his pockets, "We don't have much time the Chunin exams are in a couple months I would like to get this done so I can finish my training with my students."

The speed of his request caused Kagome to look down thinking it was her fault yet Inuyasha scooted closer to her whispering in her ear, "What happened?"

She turned to him for a moment then glanced to the others. She turned away shaking her head embarrassed to say in the least. Inuyasha nudged her causing her to wobble to the side, "Come on Kagome."

Taking in a deep breath she began to explain, " Things are different now, my spirit, whatever the name is Muskagi, she is slipping out more and more which means that she is accustomed to this realm. This is her world. I can't help it at all. I don't know the background of her life and she won't speak to me in dreams or now. I don't know what is happening."

As Miroku began to speak Hokage inserted, "now let's get sharing shall we?"

Coughing lightly Kagome started," I'm a priestess from a different dimension than Inuyasha and the others; my life is-strange at best I was a regular girl when I slipped into the well that divided my time with his. I freed him from his sleeping spirit on the tree and slowly began into the life of my reincarnation, Kikiyou. I was though also born of other spirits a spirit named Muskagi also lives in me…"

Everyone stopped as Kakashi gripped his fists shakily, "Muskagi."

Kagome lifted his head to him for a second confused," Do you know her Kakashi?"

Stuttering he looked down to her narrowing his eyes, "Yes, but, continue I need a breath of air."

He stepped out the door shutting it behind him leaving a second void. Naruto moved foreword confused, "How can you have more than one soul inside of you?"

Inuyasha glanced to him annoyed, "If we knew the answer to that she'd be one souled wouldn't she?"

Miroku smacked him," Don't be rude."

"Anyway, I have found to be a time traveler, From Inuyasha's time to my own. I took residence in their world and there we fought demons and one demon to be in particular is Naraku a shape shifting demon of great power who we have suspected to be the one who sent us here."

Inuyasha turned to her then began his, "And I am a half demon, half dog half human. I was put to the tree by the demon Naraku. I was tricked when I was after the jewel Shikon no tama. It possesses power, an immense power and Naraku and I both want it. Sadly Kagome broke it; we've been searching for it. That's all I can explain so bluntly."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes to his words seeing his eyes cloud with just a bit of gloom. He glanced to Naruto for a moment whose eyes were downcast, they were alike in many ways yet then again he wasn't. He adjusted his eyes back to the girl's story. Sango took in a deep breath, "I am a demon exterminator, I was tricked and attempted to be killed by Naraku. He killed my brother and my family and well he has controlled my brother's dead body for a long time lately. My village has been destroyed also; I have a cat demon named Kirara, she can transform size and I am now working with Inuyasha and the others to kill him and seek revenge. I am the only one left."

The room thickened with sadness as Sasuke's eyes widened. He shook his head to forget the thought of his clan's death and his brother. He gritted his teeth taking in a deep breath when he felt a hand on his shoulder and another on his hand. He turned to Sakura and Naruto. They made no eye contact yet they continued. He looked downward for a second then smiled, he was thankful. Yet his thoughts were interrupted with the sudden sound of a slap and the monk face planted to the ground. Sango jumped, "Why you little lecher! How could you do that at a time like this?"

Kagome sighed shaking her head turning to the door. She could feel him standing there thinking. She stood for a second bowing out to speak to him while Miroku explained his story. She swallowed hard as she opened the door to see him standing down the hall leaning against the window. His fists clenched as he reached his hand up to wipe a tear away. Kagome walked foreword," Umm, Kakashi?"

He turned his head back as his eyes widened almost like he saw a ghost, though hypothetically he did. He stopped turning his back to her calming himself, "What is it?"

She whispered lightly leaning her back against the glass, "You know her and I'm glad, I want to know who she is. She won't talk to me about it. My other spirits inside me, talk to me. They explain things but she won't speak. She has an aura of power and she sends me a lot of it and I have dreams. I saw you once but it was distorted. When I saw you in person I knew it was you. So tell me then, who was she? Why are you reacting like this?"

There was a silence when the sound of fist to wall echoed down the hall. Kagome jumped turning her head to him as he turned back to her narrowing his eyes in anger and frustration. He walked towards her as she took a step back. He spoke, "That isn't for me to tell, I won't be in this situation…"

Kagome walked towards him in dispute, "I need to know! I have someone inside me who won't tell me anything! All I know is that when she comes out everyone around me is at risk! Now I'm sorry to implore you but I need to know!"

The silence came quickly as the door opened at the end of the hall. Naruto smiled," Kakashi-sensei! We're done are you coming back? Kagome?"

They took their eyes off each other as Kakashi headed back. She grabbed his arm, "Kakashi, she said that she's upset."

He pulsed as she walked ahead of him. Hokage spoke as they walked in, "I believe that with Kagome's ability and Miroku's your exit from here well be simple enough. I'll assist in any way possible. I have told Miroku our plan and he shall share with you. You can be out as soon as tomorrow."

Kagome stopped the thanks and congratulations intruding, "I'm not leaving yet!"

Everyone stood shocked as Sakura jumped, "Excuse me?"

"I need to know what Kakashi and you Hokage are obviously not telling me."

Kakashi and the Hokage looked to her as Sasuke stood up eyeing them, "we minus well use their help then if needed to benefit us."

Naruto glanced to them as the electricity surged. He sighed, "Whatever with them! We need to get training Kakashi!"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, there are only a few months left! We can go around guarding them."

Inuyasha stood with an outburst, "I don't need your guarding we're just fine without you!"

Sango and Miroku looked to each other as Kagome narrowed her eyes," Agreed, plus my other spirit supplies memories and since she's assumed to be here I know exactly where I'm going. We'll be here to help until otherwise."

Miroku began to speak yet the room was already too quiet, he sighed," they're be no changing of mind here will there Kagome?"

She shook her head as they all stood annoyed bowing and following her out. Kakashi turned to Hokage walking foreword Naruto following," So what do you know then Kakashi sensei?"

He glanced to them," Muskagi was my wife."

Everyone stopped shocked, "What!"

Hokage nodded, "and a Princess."

Sasuke questioned, "Princess?"

Kakashi nodded turning her head," I can't say anymore incase anyway decides to spill the beans. Now get home and get ready to train. Meet me near the movie theater around noon."

They all nodded heading towards the door to which Kagome had just ran from. She stood now outside looking up to the window then back to the others heading back, " A princess and a wife…"


	5. Chapter 5

Sango raised her head with a small sigh as she set the pile of books down on the chair next to Kagome. She asked setting herself next to Kagome curiously, "Kagome, with all do respect can you tell me why we're here?"

Kagome sighed to them as she shut the book she was currently burning with her gaze. Turning away she opened another one leaving a moment for Inuyasha to insert beside her, "Yeah Kagome, why we are here and why are you so caught up in that book, how did you even find this place?"

With no answer he reached his hand out for the book she was currently reading to catch her gaze only to have Miroku clutch it answering, "Be calm Inuyasha, Kagome made it perfectly clear that she isn't going home until we find out the story behind everything, behind the other her."

Standing Kagome looked up to Inuyasha with determined eyes running her hands over the book she asked, "Inuyasha didn't you say once that Kikiyou could get visions off Items?"

He nodded confused setting his arm on the pile of book near him as everyone turned to her confused of where she was going with it. Inuyasha leaned foreword watching her, "Kagome?"

She looked up and smiled, "I need to know, so I think that with this book I and find out some things about myself. It says in here that I was an only child yet had a huge family lineage. I was part of a royal clan, and they were all killed on day. I was left alive or at least Muskagi and the people she ruled over weren't okay with her being the royal one so a war broke out. A war she wasn't okay with. If I get a vision off this it is sure to tell me something. I was killed on the last day of the war; I need to go back to where ever this book will bring me."

Sango stood in warning, "Kagome this is dangerous, a vision is a trip for your mind what if you don't come back."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Miroku sighed sitting down looking at her reaching out for the book, "But we aren't."

Slapping his hand away she took a step back running her leg partially into the chair, "Please Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, just let me try."

Inuyasha sighed leaning towards her slamming his hand on the table, "Kagome it said that on that day your two guardians were also killed."

Miroku nodded, "Yosho and Lin."

Looking down to the book pressed against her chest she looked up nodding, "If I do this I have a feeling that when I'm there I'll come back with their spirits. If they know I'm alive they'll possess their reincarnations to protect me."

"And who would that be?"

Inuyasha turned to Sango and Miroku, "A powerful priest and a determined demon slayer."

Kagome nodded as Sango and Miroku looked to each other and then back. They smiled, "We're here for you."

She thanked them setting the book carefully to the table. Running her hands over the text she shut her eyes furrowing her eyebrows then pressing down. In that instance she felt herself rush back. She was standing in a body yet she was only a visitor. She felt like she was watching everything from the comfort of her own home. Flames, flames everyone, the ceiling was falling in on her she backed away quickly but she tripped over something. Lifting her hand she looked to her clothing, she wore robes, red robes yet dressed longer than her arms. Reaching out she touched a body the head turning to her few. She jumped back turning her head to run into another causing her to jump back again, "Sango, Miroku…their incarnations."

Shakily she stood her knees weak causing her arms to bottle up. Reaching her hand foreword to push away the random objects not covered in flames she moved but an image flashed through her mind, she saw pain, death. Her death, her body being ripped apart to shreds, she shook falling back a hand entrapped itself around her neck. Her feet left from the ground causing her to grip the arm of the culprit. Her lips whispered, "Orochimaru."

Suddenly she was out. She fell back lifting her arms to shield her face dashing back. She fell over the chair quickly hearing Inuyasha and the others call to her and move to catch her yet she felt herself being caught by a whole group of other arms. Looking around she gasped to Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. Inuyasha yelled, "Where did you come from!"

Sasuke grunted turning his head away, "none of your business."

Reaching her hand up annoyed she gripped Sasuke's shoulder to leave their arms but unintentionally she felt herself pull back. Her back arched upward painfully as she began to seizure in their arms. Inuyasha pushed them away holding her in his arms. Wounds appeared on her suddenly leaving Sango to hold her hand tightly. She gripped it gritting her teeth painfully screaming repeatedly in pain. Sango winced at the pressure on her hand. Naruto moved foreword questioning confused along with the others, "What happened?"

Miroku turned, "we don't know but please! Lead us to your hospital. These wounds look fatal."

Sakura nodded motioning with her hand for them to follow.

"What happened," Kakashi yelled as he stood before his team.

Sasuke looked at the doorway obviously avoiding his gaze, "We don't know. We just caught her."

Naruto nodded adding ecstatically, "and then she started to get seizures on us! Blood came out everyone!"

"All she did was touch Sasuke and she was pulled out, it was just like before we caught her. She was in some kind of daze."

Kakashi turned his head for a moment to see Inuyasha leaning on the hallway down the hall his back to the wall looking into the window of the room. Sango stood in front of the two looking into the glass also as Miroku had his hand on the wall leaning foreword also. The doctors nodded to them in yet Inuyasha averted his eyes up to Kakashi angrily almost to vent his anger on him yet Sango held him back. The doctor walked out drawing them all towards him. He looked around, "well she's shaking and wounds are coming out of no where all I can do is waiting."

They turned there heads looking into the room. Nurses and doctors held her down as her chakra flared. She shook hastily when from her lips she screamed, "Mother! Father! ITACHI! WHY!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he ran in gripping her arm, "What did you say! Kagome! What did you just say?"

His eyes widened as Kakashi pulled him back. Miroku and Sango looked walking towards her when a light lit their form causing them to fall to the ground. They stood turning their heading worried, "Princess!"

Suddenly her body loosened. The wounds slowly disappeared as she laid there. Everyone calmed backing up slowly turning to each other confused. After a moment they exited the room. The two walked to Kagome's side carefully calling, "Princess, are you alright."

Kakashi daringly called, "Yoshi? Lin?"

They turned sadly running to him, "Kakashi sire, what happened? What is going on?"

He looked to them not knowing what to say when there eyes changed. They turned back confused looking at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha?"

He sighed, "Great another reincarnation bunch."

Sasuke stood outside in the hallway Naruto looked at him stepping out, "That name, who is that to you?"

"The person I am going to kill."

He shook carefully turning his head away from him yet Naruto sighed, "I'll wait for you to loosen up Sasuke but you know, I know what its like to be alone."

With that he turned leaving carefully. Sasuke glanced over for a second then turned the other way to leave also. Kakashi looked to them confused then turned away; he wasn't going to look at her like that. She wasn't the same person, she was dead. It wasn't fair that after all these years of trying to cope, she comes right back into his life, if anything, bitter.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha laid his head against the bedside lifting his head up carefully he looked to the sleeping Kagome and on the other side Sango in Miroku's arms sleeping on the couch. He sighed running his head down her face then looked to the window. He looked eye to eye with Kakashi who turned away at eye contact. He gritted his teeth then pushed himself up shutting the curtains then stepping out, "You."

Kakashi swallowed lightly then turned to him, "How may I help you Inuyasha?"

"You need to tell her what ever the hell you are hiding from her! And she is hiding from us!"

He didn't respond to him yet looked to the ground, "I, you would not understand please may you tell me what happened?"

Inuyasha turned to the other wall sitting down and leaning foreword. He lifted his head and spoke, "Kagome is an embodiment of 3 souls now. Kagome, Kikiyou and now Muskagi, Kagome was originally born in the future some year or other and Kikiyou is from my time. Muskagi from this time, Kikiyou was a priestess and with that in Kagome's soul she was brought to my time to carry out what Kikiyou couldn't, the only difference now is that Kikiyou is alive; she was brought back to life by a witch. She's still in my time and Kikiyou feeds off the souls of dead maidens and tries to take Kagome's soul to her. With Kikiyou's soul in her she has some of her abilities. Kikiyou can purify, she can have visions in her dreams and by touching items, she can have the power of empathy. Now she has some other part in it and her power is going haywire! Worse than before! Sasuke was it, she touched him and whatever is with him she experienced it! I don't know what Muskagi is to you but you have a responsibility to her spirit inside of Kagome's body. I want to go home and so does everyone else."

Kakashi shook carefully leaning against the glass. He whispered, "You are going to need to ask Sasuke about this, but I told you, I can't do this. I'm sorry if I sound selfish but…"

Inuyasha stood carefully narrowing his eyes to him walking past him towards the door, "I don't care, shut up, I don't want to hear your excuses."

As he walked into the room he saw Kagome sitting up. She was opening her hand in and out of a fist. Her body shook quickly as if she was in shock. She lifted her head questioning, "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha stopped seeing tears running down her face. She set her hand down as he walked towards her carefully. Sitting on the bed he took her hand quickly, she shook in his grasp setting her head against his shoulder. She whispered, "I can't stop crying, Inuyasha I'm losing it."

Kakashi stood in the doorway carefully when Kagome gasp. She threw her head back carefully causing Inuyasha to entrap his arm around her waist and look into her eyes. She saw red and black, she gasped carefully her arms becoming limp. Miroku awoke with Sango, they moved next to her carefully, "What happened?"

Miroku laid her down as she moved. Kakashi appeared besides her gasping, "Sharingan."

Sango asked, "What?"

"It's an ability Sasuke has, a family lineage and Muskagi has the ability to steal abilities through contact for a limited time. It's a power that runs through her blood."

Inuyasha growled, "And you decide to tell us now."

After a moment she calmed. Kagome raised her head carefully her eyes revealing a color of green. She whispered, "Kakashi, Kagome is hurting, I need you to look after her and then after that we'll talk."

His hand slipped from her gently as everyone released her looking to her quickly. Inuyasha covered her in the blanket. He swallowed hard as Sango and Miroku turned, "we have a spirit of her protectors in us, which means it was fate for us to meet. Inuyasha we don't have much of a choice. We have to be by her side, especially you who has protected her from the time you met."

Kakashi staggered back to his seat whispering, "I have been asked by Muskagi, and I'm going to tell you now, Muskagi was my wife. As I hear from Sakura and the others she knows almost everything else about her life."

Miroku added, "And Sasuke, I would like you to bring them all in because also I feel she may have bits from everyone else's life also."

Everyone turned to his assertiveness then nodded. Kakashi stood, "Tomorrow I'll do it I promise."

Inuyasha stood carefully, "should we go to the hotel for now, Kagome is fighting at best with her spirits."

Miroku and Sango turned to each other for a moment, "maybe we should go to the library and try to find some things out, Kakashi needs some time to talk to her."

Inuyasha stopped grunting at the suggestion with Kakashi as they left Inuyasha warned him with a glare, "She's my girl, be careful."

Kakashi challenged, "But you said you love Kikiyou."

They glared to each other for a second as Inuyasha opposed, "you don't know anything and you know for a fact that you don't care about her! You don't care about…"

Kagome then spoke carefully, "Stop it."

They turned their heads with a surprise as she whispered, "Please."

Inuyasha moved foreword yet then stopped nodding and turning to leave. Kakashi turned to her for a moment her back to him. He moved foreword taking a seat swallowing hard. Looking at her he asked, "Can I help you in anyway?"

She turned her body for a moment, "Muskagi was in the middle of a war…"

"Don't tell me this please Kagome."

He suddenly noticed her tears and the small scratches appearing on her body, "I can't, Kakashi in the middle she was upset with you for leaving for the war. She told you that the people were just angry they were going to pass. She was upset that you were going to fight out there, but she knew that you were fighting out of honor and because you didn't want her to hurt because of that. She knew that but she was angry. She had lost her family she didn't want to lose you. She loved her very much but before it ended she was killed. Her palace in flames Lin and Yoshi dead and then she were killed. I relived it; everything, and then I relived the death of a family and fear. I relived neglect ion and loneness then I relived a happy child hood."

Kakashi reached his hand out to hers carefully as she turned her head away, "I'm sorry…"

He shook his head, "its okay."

Kagome looked to his hand then turned her head to him. She shut her eyes as he asked, "What are you doing?"

She whispered, "Kakashi."

He stopped reaching out his hand, "Muskagi."

"She told you everything? I was upset with you for a very long time but I'm glad I got this chance with you."

He smiled to her bending down his head, "I never stopped loving you Muskagi. I'm so sorry I left."

She smiled to him whispering, "You're going to need to, and Kagome and I minus will be the same. Be careful, she knows who killed me and my family and the others. We need to be careful."

He nodded when suddenly she pulled back causing him to slid away. She gripped her head painfully bending down as tears rained down her face. Kakashi held her down as she shook. She kicked him away quickly as he gripped his chest. The doctors ran in pressing her down. She threw her head up an energy surrounding him. He shook whispering, "the nine tailed fox, Naruto."

They held her down restraining her carefully gauzing the bleeding wounds carefully. Kakashi looked to her, she hadn't stopped crying since she woke up, could it have been possible that she also took some of his emotions and to boot with being able to steal power she could see and feel the emotions through her other powers. He moved through pulled the needle from the hands of the doctor. He yelled, "What is this?"

"This is to sedate her! We can't have her going crazy every 5 minutes!"

He warned, "Leave!"

Throwing the needle to the hallway wall he shut the door behind them. Swallowing hard he glanced to her. She was breathing heavily and now being restrained. Swallowing hard he sat down carefully besides her. Shaking his head he whispered, "I'll stay here and help you, I promise."

Sasuke walked into the room carefully he kept his distance from Kagome seeing her current situation on the bed. Swallowing hard he walked towards the window opening it. Kakashi walked in with Sakura and Naruto beside him. Kakashi smiled, "I thought I was supposed to be the late one, well Sasuke how are you now?"

Sasuke turned away, "whatever."

Naruto walked towards him carefully taking the car and sitting on it backwards. He looked to Kagome carefully, "what happened?"

Kakashi sighed, "She had a rough night and well, she wanted you here to talk to you all."

Sakura sat down carefully confused, "Why?"

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open. She moved her head to the side as Sasuke jumped back the view of his sharingan in her eyes. Stuttering slightly he whispered, "What the..."

Kakashi pulled off the restraints helping her up carefully. The wounds disappeared slowly yet she raised her eyes. She had fangs that slowly began to diminish and the sharingan to follow. Kakashi explained, "Kagome gas the ability to get visions off touching someone and she gets empathy and off the spirits of my deceased, wife. She had take powers."

Naruto jumped, "so what does that have to do with us?"

Sasuke whispered, "You saw into my life, and you took the ability of my sharingan."

She looked down carefully her eyes dulled almost to lack of ability, "I didn't mean to, its just well. I saw things and I'm sorry. Can I talk to Sasuke alone for a moment Kakashi?"

They nodded carefully as Sakura and Naruto turned for a moment. They walked out shutting the curtains behind them. Kagome looked to Sasuke as he kept a distance from her. He asked, "What did you see?"

"I saw your family, being killed and I felt each one of their deaths and I felt your pain and fear. Then I felt his need for blood. Itachi, he was speaking to me and I then I felt you now your need for vengeance. I'm sorry but what I can tell you're not strong enough."

Sasuke slammed his hand down against the wall, "I know that! I'm trying! But I- it's not fair to me!"

Kagome moved from the bed walking towards him. He moved back a little then stopped as she wrapped her arms around him. He froze maybe uncomfortable or annoyed with her familiarization with him yet she whispered, "I felt everything and I'm so sorry."

He held her tighter whispering, "I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do."

Kagome sat down for a moment holding him carefully, motherly. She whispered, "I can say that I know how you feel and I know for an honest fact that you needed a mother. I'm here for you at best, as an older sister."

He stepped back wiping his tears. He hadn't cried for a long time, he hadn't dared to be weak. Even when he saw Naruto he felt he had to be this way. It was a silent battle between them but he needed this. Someone to hold him so kindly instead of with pity like all the others, she stopped looking to him, "Good luck Sasuke and except the people around you alright, especially Naruto there are things that, you need to know and things you don't."

He nodded to her walking towards the door with a soft smile then stepping out. He looked to Naruto who walked to him carefully, "you okay hm?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal."

Kakashi smiled lightly as they all walked in together. Kagome turned to Naruto, "Naruto, I have a little bit of you in me too."

He stopped looking away, he remembered his memories of a child, when he was left alone, when he was left standing there looking out to the world with everyone turning their back to him. He remembers and Iruka-sensei being the only one who would stand wit him and not look at him disgusted. He needed that and when she smiled and set her hand out and he took it he felt her there. He smiled, "was it enough of a ride for you?"

She laughed as Sakura moved foreword, "What did you see about me Kagome?"

She turned, "A very happy life Sakura, and you were the easiest of rides. You were almost like a vacation for me."

They smiled as Kagome raised her head to Kakashi, "well I guess I should let you guys get back to training, I need to go home."

Everyone stopped as Naruto asked, "So you found out everything?"

She nodded, "everything I need to know I found out already no need to worry."

Kakashi set a hand to their head happily, "Kagome, you should stay a little longer…"

Kagome looked to each of them and then saw Miroku and the others standing there. She took a breath sitting down slipping on her shoes, "I have a demon to slay when I get home, and people are counting on me. But don't worry I know a thing or two now about the transferring from world to world."

Sakura smiled, "So you can travel between worlds!"

She smiled tilting her head a bit standing as Inuyasha walked behind Kakashi, "Yes. I'll see you soon."

They nodded as Kagome slipped through the crowd walking with Sango and the others. She turned her head slowly to Kakashi and waved in memories. He nodded to her then turned to the others, "Alright we have 3 months, now let's get going to training. If you want that is."

Naruto jumped, "Are you kidding me, of course!"

Sasuke nodded, "To get stronger."

Okay so you all know I'm going for the one story at a time thing so finish this story and on to the next!


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome bowed her head to the Hokage. She lifted it and smiled, "I'm leaving now."

Hokage nodded slipping out his pipe, "you found out everything?"

She nodded smiling to him as Inuyasha looked, "We wanted to repay you but going through one mission for you before we go home."

Sango smiled bowing to him, "Thank you for everything you've done."

Hokage smiled throwing them a scroll, Miroku caught it carefully then turned his head back to them, "Are you sure this is what you wish for us to do?"

He nodded smiling to them as Kagome raised her head, "I want to tell you something before all else, I am combining souls with Muskagi, almost as to clear space in my body. I want to live a life here also, to go on and become a jounin."

Sango and Miroku bowed nodding as their eyes glinted. They smiled, "yes Miroku and I are also doing the same with our incarnations. Yoshi and Lin."

He nodded to them as Kagome stood, "we'll be out of your hair after this mission Lord Hokage, I hope to see you again soon."

They disappeared from the area quickly turning back. Kagome ordered to Inuyasha, "Head home, Miroku and I found the loop whole between here and the next when he was under siege by Yoshi and me my Muskagi. I want you to go and get things straightened out. While I have the 2/3rd of the jewel Naraku well know better. He sent us here as a chance to get his body back in shape."

Sango nodded as they walked to the high top near the memorial stand of the people. Miroku moved back carefully using the memories of Yoshi and Kagome using the memories of Muskagi moved their hands in various moves throwing a scroll out, "Summoning jutsu!"

A rip appeared in the air as Kagome slid back. She called, "Inuyasha go! We'll keep a link open!"

He looked around yelling, "I can't just leave you!"

Sango warned as she grabbed him, "that witch who sent us here is weak you'll have her! Now be careful and go!"

She threw him in as it shut instantly. They both took a deep breath turning to each other. Kagome stood weakly, "worse for worse, this well take us at least a month. We have time; we'll travel to the Sand Village and see what we can dig up."

They nodded carefully heading to the hotel to pack their things.

Inuyasha appeared back in their world, everything was normal enough. Keade ran towards him in shock, "Inuyasha, Where did ye come from!"

"It's a long story, has anything happened here lately?"

"A few demons attacked and a witch came here in search of the jewel yet Kikiyou sent her away."

He stopped, "Kikiyou?"

Kikiyou walked foreword setting a hand on her sisters shoulder, "Yes, me. I figured if you weren't here to protect our village, who else would?"

He stopped looking away as Keade nodded, "I shall go now."

Inuyasha looked to his "fate" the dead women he loved who he soon was going to die with. He walked towards her carefully asking, "Why are you here Kikiyou, I thought you were dead?"

She took his hand, "I was given a jewel to remain here Inuyasha we should be together and I guess if I couldn't help you change your mind instead of hell we could live here. All I need is most of my soul back from Kagome and we can live here. I am willing to prove to you that I could change, please."

He pulled his hand from hers, "Kikiyou, I love you, you know that but Kagome isn't here right now. She's somewhere else but- because of who you are to me; I'm willing to give you a chance, but only one."

She smiled slipping into his arms slowly. Setting her head to his chest he held her in return. This was his dream after all, this time Kagome would be gone he would be able to have something he knew he needed and be able to prove to Kagome and the others that she was different.

Kagome walked carefully as they held their bag. She was coming upon the exit of the village, turning her head back she spoke, "we get our headbands soon after all we are prodigies in our other life anyway we can do this fine."

They all smiled as she continued. Turning her head for a moment she blew a kiss back to the village turning her head and continuing foreword. With a sigh she looked foreword.

Kakashi watched boredly as Naruto and the others worked on their 30th lap around the circle. She swallowed lightly then looked downward smiling a little. He shut his book and leaned foreword. Naruto turned his head carefully hearing Sasuke call after the lap, "Naruto."

He turned, "Yeah, huh? What is it?"

He smirked, "Thanks for the pep talk."

They laughed, "No problem."

Sorry so short but I have to get to the chunin exams and everything else so I'm sorry if I speed things up and I don't know what happened before the actual exams so I am pretty much winging it there and everything. Lol I'm sorry for the quickness and I tired explaining everything at best!


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome looked to the bird of the leaf village. She pet it carefully smiling, wrapping a note around its leg she whispered, "To Naruto Uzumaki, can you do that?"

Its eyes shifted flying off as she smiled lighting. Throwing her hair back she turned to Sango and Miroku, it had been weeks already, they had lost track and with the weekly mediations between worlds with Inuyasha it seemed that he was hiding something. Miroku moved foreword, "Ready to keep going? We're almost there."

She turned nodding promptly, "Yes, I was just thinking."

Sango dusted off her pants smiling lightly. They wore bruises here and there with minor scratches but that was due to their rebels. Kagome was still learning and trying to adjust to their other spirits inside their body as was everyone else. In their times of rest they'd train of speak within their selves to understand and tighten bonds. Kagome sighed looking to the sky tiredly but was suddenly forced out of it hearing Miroku's staff swing at her. She bent down kicking her food vertically without meaning to throwing Miroku back into Sango's arms falling to the ground with a loud, "Oaf!"

She jumped, "I'm sorry Miroku! Sango!"

Miroku smiled rubbing his hand along Sango's bottom causing her to shriek and slam her boomerang against his head screaming, "lecher!"

Kagome stopped annoyed suddenly standing and shaking her head grunting, "On second thought…"

Sango grabbed his arm dragging him along with Kagome following casually "accidentally" running her foot into his head. Sango turned to them on a more serious tone, "what are we going to do? We have to destroy Naraku, Miroku's hand."

Kagome nodded, "I know but with the power from this world combined with the next, we're sure to be in control of that final battle, not to mention the ability of the jewels we have to with hold the expansion of the wind tunnel."

Miroku stood dusting off his robe nodding, "Yes that is true."

Sango called in difference, "but we can't just stand here acting like its okay to go on vacation!"

Kagome pushed Miroku out of the way causing him to fall to the ground before them with a thud, "we aren't! Has any part of this been fun? He did this! We're making the best of the situation!"

"Well we should have been home! We should be home right now with Inuyasha! Helping our people kill Naraku!"

Kagome turned her head away, "I sent Inuyasha back for a reason Sango! Inuyasha is the strongest out of us with that sword. Don't you get it! If anything happens he's most likely to stop them! And I kept you both here because we were friends before! You were my guardians and died protecting me! I doubt the spirits inside you would say otherwise to leave!"

Miroku stood in between them setting on hand to their shoulders to calm them yet was thrown to the side by the movement of his hand, "whatever the reason! The me right now wants to go back and stop Naraku!"

"Well the me now wants that too! And yet I have a responsibility also in this world! You just want to go back for Kohaku!"

"And you just want to stay here for those children and people, to help with other peoples issues!"

"Is that so wrong?"

"Am I!"

Miroku yelled finally pushing them away from each other, "my life is the one on the line if Naraku doesn't die! I highly doubt bickering will help! Now stop! We have a mission! And after we can go home and do whatever it is we wish!"

They stopped turning away from each other ashamed. Kagome sighed breaking the tension, "I'm sorry, you're right I guess. It's just if I and Muskagi are going to be 1 person I feel that it's only fair to accept this part of her to the full extent as she is going to have to except my life."

Sango nodded smiling lightly, "I'm sorry too, I just will you know. I should also respect you or my own spirit since we are also going to be one like you say."

They smiled to each other apologetically hugging one another in thanks and Miroku sighed thankful that he wouldn't have to end a fight. They sighed turning to Miroku with thanks. He nodded to them lightly following. Kagome walked behind them as they spoke casually looking down to her hand gritting her teeth holding her wrist, she winced the wind tunnel was opening in her hand. Turning her head away she pressed it to the ground shaking her head her lips quivering as she smiled lightly to the others.

Naruto ran quickly towards Kakashi and the others tying his head band hastily. With a sigh he stopped breathing heavily making everyone turn to him. He smiled waving around a letter ignoring their annoyed glances, "check it out you guys! Kagome wrote us!"

Kakashi stopped appearing suddenly with the note in hand. Naruto grunted, "Hey!"

Sasuke and Sakura walked foreword Sakura questioning, "What does it say?"

Looking up he smiled propping himself on a stoop slipping the note out of the envelope and opening it reading, "Dear Everyone, Hello! I miss you all very much already I hope that you are doing well with training and everything! I myself have been training here. Everything is will fighting demons everyday its tempting to stop so not much to say. Sango and Miroku are to be blunt annoyed with their married counter selves. Even though they admitted they loved each other they are still as shay as ever. As for Inuyasha, what can I say? I guess I should add that I found the portal between our worlds. I gained a lot from all of you and I'm thankful. To you Sasuke I hope you don't mind if I used your sharingan everyone here and now, when needed and when I can get the hang of being able to copy all movements and seeing almost everything. I still have a little touch of it and Naruto I should say I am fond of your style don't you dare ever change you got that! Sakura, I am hoping that you excel very well also, you're the only girl on that team, show them! Kakashi-well I can only say that I am most thankful to you. I'm glad if anything to have Muskagi as my spirit with us combined. Oh, I don't think I told you but Sango, Miroku and I are combining souls to be one, a painful but needed process. I guess its going to be strange being partially your wife but then again I'd technically be dead. It's been a few weeks but it feels like longer. I'm missing you all very much! Take care of yourselves! Love always, Kagome/ Muskagi."

They stopped for a moment, Sasuke holding back a grin. Naruto sighed, "I miss her."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah."

They glanced to Sasuke who smirked after a moment, "yeah."

Everyone turned to him a little surprised when Kakashi stood handing Naruto the note, "yes, but we can't let her down, lets get back to training shall we?"

They nodded turning their heads back to the obstacle course.

Inuyasha swallowed hard after turning his head away feeling, Kikiyou's arms wrap around him, "Inuyasha what's wrong?"

Turning his head he stared at the dead maiden yet cursed himself seeing Kagome's face in those cool auburn eyes, an omen of guilt no doubt, "Nothing it's just difficult lying to them, or hiding anything."

She held him closer. Over the past week she had gained his trust back along with everyone else's. There was nothing else to do but ask Kagome to her Kikiyou enough of her soul so she could breath. Sighing she whispered, "I know, but when they come back you can tell them and we can all live happily. I can have your child Inuyasha, a family."

Being swayed by her words he smiled kissing her lovingly and wrapping his arms around her, "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

Notice the new summary, well it's from this chapter or the next so be ready. Also I want to say that before the chunin exam I have like no idea what the hell went on because I didn't start watching until like after that when Lee was like, "Well you be my girlfriend" and everything but I did see the part when Naruto over killed that one dude lol. Yes I'm so descriptive! AND HEY IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE OTHER CHAPTER FOR THE ALERT! REVIEW FOR EVERY CHAPTER PEOPLE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I WOULD LIKE A LOT OF REVIEWS BREAKING M RECORD- which I forgot what was, and now here do you see why I don't write authors notes a lot? See I go over board and end up begging.

Kagome walked down the sand village streets carefully. She lifted her head her face hidden by a mask only to allow her lips. The mask was painted with the nose of a cat, Sango's a cat also. Sango and Kagome wore the same outfit only Kagome wore red and Sango wore black. She dressed in a tight spandex mini dress with spaghetti straps and gloves up to her elbows with a fish net shirt over stopping at her collar. She wore bandaging from her waist all the way down to her feet yet was covered with a high heel boots up to her knees and the small portion between the boot and skirt showed the bandaging. Kagome had her hair now cut short up like Hinata's cornering around the mask. Miroku wore short pants much like Sasuke's only black with bandaging all the way up his leg. He wore black sandals and a shirt that looked exactly like the top of his robe. They kept their weapons on them carefully with Miroku wearing a metal like mask over his eyes only showing his mouth. They walked into the village carefully stepping through the sand. Running "accidentally" into a Sand ninja she turned apologizing then turned continuing. Now in her hand was a ball of hand. Sango complimented, "you're getting the hand of the power."

Kagome continued taking a sorrow filled breath; she wore marks on her palm now from contact with Miroku. She now tried to stay away as much as possible, not to mention the snap shots of his childhood and watching his mother and father being drawn into the wind tunnel. Kagome looked up eyeing everyone. She kept a hand on the scroll sending her chakra into it slowly a trick she learned from Yoshi. Continuing she looked to a group of ninja. She dropped the scroll seeing his gaze on her. Something was strange about him. Bending down carefully she took the scroll yet looked up meeting eyes with the Ninja. He spoke, "who are you? I haven't seen you around here."

Kagome kept her head down not wanting to start conflict or meet with his eyes knowing that he may be able to see straight through the mask. Miroku stepped foreword, "we're just passing through on business."

He looked up glaring to him yet Miroku remained standing with a smile, "I wasn't talking to you."

Kagome stood carefully looking to him, "yes what he said am I stepping in your territory?"

He flexed his hands as she followed her eyes muttering that of Sasuke's sharingan. The girl behind him called, "Gaara, we don't have time to meddle with outsiders lets just go alright. Please."

He stopped relaxing himself as she looked up to the girl. She smiled to them as Sango bowed walking ahead of Kagome with Miroku yet she stood there bowing, "good day then, Gaara of the Sand."

Their eyes glanced to her. He walked beside her then stopped, "your name, if you know mine its courteous."

She turned to him for a second then smirked lightly gaining his interest, "Kagome Muskagi."

He stopped then turned continuing. She whirled herself around for a moment the scroll being written out. Grinning she pushed her hair back carefully, "very nice."

Sango gripped her arm continuing, "Are you mad Kagome!"

"They were dangerous!"

"We just finished our mission, he is a caution, remember that. I could feel it and as for the rest there is a secret in this place."

Kagome nodded to them as in they would be able to go home and they smiled happily cheering. Kagome yawned lightly as they left the village, the trip home would be a couple of days now that they'd routed out the path here in the beginning and with the extra boost of Sango village power she was fine. Sango turned to her slipping off the mask as did Miroku, "I don't think cutting your hair was necessary Kagome."

She shrugged taking off her mask as they left the village, "Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankurou. They are a force to be reasoned with."

They continued carefully as Kagome motioned her hands up in the air sliding downward then spinning her until they were a sand tornado. Kagome enveloped them as she pressed her hands together continuing foreword, she would use this and they should arrive at Konoha in hours. The 3 week long trip was because their lack of coordination.

After training all day Kakashi treated the team to ramen much to Naruto's imploring. He looked to them as they sat there eating, more like Naruto stuffing. He sighed looking to each of them and smiling lightly, "are you ready, do you think for the chunin exam?"

Sasuke and Naruto nodded confidently as Sakura eased away from the answer. She stopped shrugging, "I guess."

"It's your own choice to go to the exam so you know that."

They nodded for a moment carefully then turned Naruto cheering, "No need to worry Kakashi-sensei! It's in the bag!"

He smiled to himself thinking, well that's one confident one we won't have to persuade. Turning his head to the others he waited for a response that would never come. They ate for a while longer thanks to Naruto's seconds, triples, and so on so forth. Finally they walked out as Kakashi sighed, "Thanks to you Naruto I'm poor."

He smirked, "sorry Kakashi-sensei whenever I go out with Iruka-sensei he always draws a limit I thought you would!"

They smiled for a moment to him shaking his head carefully when suddenly the night sky filled with Sango causing everything to cough lightly. Shadows came at the running of three figures over the roof tops. One of them landing in front of them spinning carefully to look at them then turn away. Kakashi narrowed his eye carefully stepping foreword; they were wearing masks yet didn't have headbands. They looked to each other and followed quickly. Kakashi appeared in front of the tree causing them to skid to a stop the girl wearing the red rose her head carefully smirking as the other two straightened themselves. Kakashi questioned, "You're not wearing headbands, but that was definitely a sand genin move. Who are you? What are you doing in Konoha?"

The middle girl giggled a little speaking softly, "sight seeing?"

Sasuke stood on the building as Naruto stood on the other, Sakura behind them. The other girl sighed lightly as they eyed their weapons. Their memory lapsed to remembering them yet they couldn't seem to catch a glimpse in their minds. The man took a step foreword carefully, "now, we have orders from the Hokage, we would very much so like to give him our findings."

He narrowed his eyes uneasy then stood tall, "you can give it to us and we'll give it to him."

The girl playfully smiled then took out three scrolls suddenly disappearing along with the rest. The one girl stood behind Kakashi her hand on his cheek and the scroll in the other. She set it on his chest dropping it as he reached out taking it into his head turning to her. She smirked lightly as the other girl called, "Lets get going, you. And oh make sure to tell who found the information okay?"

Sasuke growled at their cocky behavior Naruto ran at them throwing a punch only to hit the ground. The three stood on the building top, "hmm, did we upset you?"

"Damn right you upset me."

Kakashi stopped for a second calling, "stop Naruto."

She sighed carefully standing, in a puff of smoke they disappeared. Kakashi raised his head annoyed calling to his team to assemble and head to the Hokage's location.

Inuyasha looked to the sleeping Kikiyou in his bed then turned away. He grunted standing and headed towards the well. The air was strange. Naraku hadn't attacked in all the time given and that witch was dead. He was fine, but what was he planning and how did they send him there. He threw his head down looking into the bone eater's well annoyed. Lifting his head back up his shook it then turned away. Heading back to the hut he laid back down next to his now claimed mate falling to sleep a twinge of guilt hitting him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Kakashi and the others walked into the meeting room to see Hokage sitting in his chair with the three Sand villagers standing there also. They turned their chairs as Naruto jumped, "you!"

They smiled waving as the Hokage spoke, "I heard you both ran into each other, correct?"

Sakura nodded quickly, "yeah! I mean yes Lord Hokage."

Kakashi bowed handing the scrolls to the Hokage. He glanced to them as they sat there. The others walked to the Hokage's side as he opened the scrolls he lifted his head to the girl in red and smiled, "very good job Kagome, thank you for your work. This was most helpful."

Everyone stopped as they slipped off this masks shrugging, "thank you."

They yelled, "Kagome! This means you two are…"

Sango and Miroku removed their masks waving lightly as after Kakashi's shock he spoke with a soft smile, "You cut your hair."

Kagome laughed standing carefully Sasuke questioning, "I thought you went home."

Sango turned to them answering carefully in return, "Well you know, Kagome wanted to repay you all by taking at least one mission off your hands."

They nodded as Kagome walked foreword towards them her hands behind her back, "but now I can actually go home, I didn't expect to run into you I thought that we wouldn't have to say good-bye again."

Sakura smiled, "but now its going to get easier at best."

Miroku corrected, "It's never easy to say goodbye."

They nodded as the Hokage spoke, "good job Kagome, Sango, Miroku."

They turned to him and bowed. Kagome took the three pulling them together hugging them by surprise. She laughed lightly then turned to Kakashi. They looked to each other then hugged for a moment, "Good bye Kakashi."

Sango and Miroku hugged the others partially feeling almost a bit different about it on a count of not being so close yet they felt a sense of relativity. Kakashi spoke to the others, "protect her."

They nodded, "we well."

Kagome slipped something into a bag then saluted disappearing. Kakashi turned to the others as they smiled nodding to follow. Kagome and the others stood before the memorial stand of the heroes of the village. She took space from it knowing what she'd see if she pressed herself to it. As Miroku and Kagome got in position a gust of wind came causing them to turn their heads yet Kagome moved her fingers yelling, "Keep going hurry!"

The portal opened for a moment causing her to spin and push them in. She reached foreword yet as the portal closed she yelled, "I'll contact you! Don't worry about me!"

"Kagome!"

She turned her head for a moment seeing what seemed to be a wave of kunai running at her. She moved her hand to use her ability of sand yet it was gone. Disgruntled she covered herself feeling herself being pushed to the stone. She lost footing seeing Kakashi. With a gasp she called, "What are you doing Kakashi!"

Her eyes widened as she was pressed to the stone. He grunted in pain, blood splattering over the grass. She hissed lightly seeing over his shoulder Sasuke standing guarding himself and Sakura. Naruto appeared pushing them down to the stairways causing them to fall out some stairs yet come to a stop, "Naruto! What are you doing?"

Sasuke moved to push him yet Sakura held him in worry for him. He called as he fell to the ground, "hey, you're always protecting me aren't you, I owe you."

Looking to her she asked, "Why are you! Stop!"

He cornered her with his arms warning, "You're my wife! I love you!"

Images flashed through her head from the stone causing her to shake quickly yet then she spread her hand out in defiantness to the visions, "waves of death!"

Her chakra flared flying at the wounds destroying the trees and undoubtedly the people. She turned to Kakashi laying him down carefully as Sasuke and the others ran to Naruto, "idiot! Wake up!"

Sakura cried, "Naruto!"

Kagome held Kakashi carefully whispering, "Kakashi?"

Tears rimmed her eyes as she looked up sadly.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome nibbled her nail carefully as she sat outside the hospital room. Naruto and Kakashi were in there. She looked to the stunned Sasuke and crying Sakura. Reaching out her arms causing a small trickle of blood to come from her kunai wounds, she wrapped her hands to his head pulling them to her shoulders whispering, "Its okay, they'll be fine."

She hesitated partially not so sure of herself of what she was assuring them. Sasuke stopped carefully muttering, "He's such a loser."

Sakura wiped her tears into her. They stood there for a moment bleeding lightly in response to before. Kagome know he didn't know how to respond to it, to what Naruto had done or said. The doctor walked out carefully as Kagome stepped foreword, "Go inside and check on Kakashi and Naruto. I'm going to speak to the doctor for a bit."

They nodded walking in as Kagome moved towards the doctor, "is everything okay?"

"Naruto is healing nicely and quickly thanks to the fact, will you are sure to know and Kakashi also. No fatal wounds and he'll be healing soon also."

She let out a relieved breath, "thank kami. Thank you for everything."

He nodded as she turned walking into the room. Kakashi wore his arm in a sling sitting up watching as Sakura choked Naruto swinging him back and forth yelling, "YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

Sasuke sighed sitting back muttering casual thanks to him. She smiled to the three turning to Kakashi. Walking over she motioned herself to the side of the bed, "are you okay?"

He nodded to her smiling, "fine."

They sat there for a moment as she looked up, "why did you-you protected me and you said some things. I'm not sure if it was just in the heat of the moment but…"

A small twinge of a smile came as he turned to her lying against the headboard of the hospital bed. Fiddling around with his other hand as if he was looking for something he clarified, "it's true, I love Muskagi and always well and I, I have feeling for you. I know that because you and Muskagi are going to be one and you are just like her already, it has to be love. Plus, you are technically my wife, dead or not. We could make it official."

She looked to his hand as he pulled out a box. She took it shakily then looked up to him her breath caught in her throat at the glimmer of the gold wedding band. She was washed over with the sound of the arguing trio her lips stuttering yet then she jolted out calling, "I, will it's not the most romantic method of admitting love or proposing but-I accept."

Sakura turned her head smiling quickly turning to the others and nudging tem to look. Naruto cheered, "Alright, Sensei!"

Sasuke sighed to his outburst yet smiled a little looking to them. Kagome was a wonderful person, she reminded him of his mother at best. For them to be together, well. Kakashi was already like a second father to him it was only fitting to have a second mother, "alright."

Sango and Miroku listened to Inuyasha explaining the situation. They continued to grip their weapons harshly eyeing Kikiyou. Sango muttered annoyed, "So this whole time, she's been here?"

Inuyasha nodded gulping while Miroku added, "And you wanted Kagome to give up part of her soul for someone who is supposed to be dead so you two can have a child."

Kikiyou began, "please don't say it like that."

Sango snapped, "but it is like that isn't it! You're swayed all these people but until you've done so for me you have only my pity and resentment!"

Miroku took her hand carefully standing to leave causing Inuyasha to follow, "Please Sango, Miroku, just give her a chance. People can change!"

Defensively Miroku clarified, "we already established that we'd give her a chance Inuyasha! And obviously people can change, she changed you."

"But for now she is the least of your worries, we are the least of your worries. You should be worried about how Kagome is going to react."

Inuyasha turned to Kikiyou who he saw sitting inside, "you've been gone for a month! She proved herself we can use her to help destroy Naraku!"

With a moment Sango and Miroku didn't answer. They turned to him whispering, "Kagome has heard everything you've said and we stand to wonder, you're not questioning about her or our traveling yet."

He stopped looking to the ground, "I'm sorry, what happened?"

"Kagome threw us into the portal to here because there was an attack from some stupid rebels. She was left there alone; I shuddered at the thought of what might have occurred yet to her luck Kakashi saved her. She could have died yet you are still here worrying about those already dead."

Inuyasha gave in leaning against the hut, "it came to me as a thought that you would be okay with this but I love Kikiyou and she has proven to me everything."

A sudden wind came as Sango spoke, "where is Shippo? I haven't seen him since we got here? And Kirara?"

The subject change was god's work as Inuyasha clarified, "they are with Keade they'll be back soon."

Kagome pushed the wheel chair towards the shrine as Sasuke and Sakura pushed Naruto. She made mild conversation standing before the wall, "I should go, I'll see you later, in a couple of months."

Everyone stood confused, "What do you mean?"

She mischievously ginned, "you'll see. Sasuke, I'll look out for Itachi and see what I can dig up. Naruto, Sakura be safe alright and Kakashi."

He smiled pushing himself up, "I'll wait for you to come back."

Turning to them she smiled. She put her hands together quickly disappearing into a portal back to the others.

Miroku extended his hands smiling, "welcome back Kagome."

Sango extended another hand out smiling also as she took them, "you okay?"

Kagome nodded showing her kunai wounds healing. Swallowing she asked, "where is Inuyasha and the others?"

Sango and Miroku turned to each other for a moment causing her to question smiling, "What's wrong?"

Walking to her side Sango entangled her arm with Kagome's as Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Now Kagome. Everyone's fine but there is something you should know."

Carefully she waited to hear an explanation only to have them stop by the sounds of shippo's voice scream out, "Kagome!"

Turning her head she turned the corner his mouth agape at what she was looking at. Kirara ran towards Kagome with Kikiyou on her back and Shippo in her arms. Kagome stopped, her breath pausing. Turning to Sango and Miroku who looked at her apologetically causing her to scream, "Inuyasha!"

The trees shook as her voice felt like tremors against the earth. Shippo held on to her as she pet him yet kept her eyes to Kikiyou demanding, "What are you doing here?"

She stepped back carefully explaining, "Kagome, I think you're overreacting, I can explain-"

"Then start with why the hell you're here!"

Sango and Miroku held her back calling to rationalize, "Kagome! Calm down!"

She pulled at them turning annoyed with her protection of her, "What is going on?"

Sheepishly Inuyasha moved in front of Kikiyou protectively, "You've been gone for a few days, Kagome, so you haven't gotten used to it but, when I returned Kikiyou was protecting the village! I swear I didn't trust her at the beginning but I told her to prove it and she did! Please Kagome, she proved it to everyone! Even Sango and Miroku! Now all I need you to do is…"

She turned a little to Sango and Miroku, "You trust her? She's gained your trust?"

The two paused then hesitantly nodded bowing in almost a feeling of treason. Kagome took in a deep breath, her eyes softened, "You want me to give her enough of her soul to be determined living…"

Kikiyou hid her face carefully behind Inuyasha, "Yes, to have Inuyasha's child and be a family."

She shook her head walking towards them. She slipped a shuriken out causing Shippo to pulse, "Kagome?"

Cutting her hand with the blade, Inuyasha walked towards her in concern yet then she threw the blade causing it to slide across her neck. Everyone called to her in shock yet she caught it, setting her bleeding hand to the now opened flesh wound. Inuyasha walked towards her but a light slid up Kagome's arm into her, soon enough she began to breathe, "There."

Stepping back Kagome wrapped her hand with a cloth. She took the Konoha headband from Sango's hand speaking finally to Kikiyou, "We have things to speak of, for beginners. Stay out of my way and one thing you do can unravel the trust he so kindly stored upon you."

They looked at her not sure to be glad or not. Inuyasha kissed Kikiyou leaving to Kagome's side he spoke, "Thank you Kagome."

The wind blew gently as he saw her shake she turned to him, "No problem, you love her. You deserve a second chance."

He smiled to her for a moment, "So what's your plan?"

"These couples of months are going to be used well, for training for the chunin exams in the other world; I'm accepting my life there. Since you are going to have a kid, you can't be on the team. You're going to be our sensei a jounin."

He stopped smirking catching the headband, "Cool, but what about Naraku?"

"He's part of our training, Sango, Miroku, and I. Then in 4 months we'll go to the chunin exam."

He nodded smirking, "I hope Kikiyou will be okay with the fact that incubation time for a demon baby is only 3 months."

They laughed to each other lightly. He nodded to her turning and heading back as she glanced back to the forest with a small cocky smirk on her face. In triumph she whispering, " Inuyasha, you just go punk'd, second chance my ass. She's going to turn you inside out before you get the chance."

Turning back she smiled running foreword besides him unaware of the glass mirror she was currently being watched in. Naraku's lips thinned, "perhaps instead of losing in battle like expected we should travel to this world and see what we could learn eh Kanna? Kagura?"

They nodded bowing.

REVIEW TO EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER PLEASE PLEASE! FOR ME! AND I'LL GIVE YOU A TREAT AND GIVE YOU A STAR ROLE HERE ON MY STORY DURING THE CHUNIN EXAMS FOR MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so I admit I am a bit desperate for reviews and I apologize I guess I just have this problem, you see there is this story I read with horrible literacy, grammar and everything else to my point but the plot is wonderful! I mean chose a great plot its just the story's layout is horrible! And I guess it has so many reviews and that bothers me to reading a story that is so well written by another person is getting lack of reviews. I'm sorry, its shallow or just plain weird but I am just saying you don't have to review but thank you.

Kagome looked outward from her position. She stood upside down from a tree her legs over the branch carefully. Blood trickled down her lip as she saw another wave of kunai heading her way. She put her hand out using the sand powers she took from one of the sand ninja she "accidentally" bumped into in the Sand Village. With a disgruntled look she saw the small wall arise. Throwing it up with all she pushed it back causing the kunai to hide under the layer of sand. She flipped landing to the ground looking around to see Sango and Miroku walking towards her, "training is done now?"

She nodded happily turning her head away. She marked it off as month 1. Kikiyou's stomach had already began to progress in size and the random attacks of demons have long so disappeared, this made everything peaceful yet also very suspicious. Kagome headed back to the hut walking in seeing Kikiyou with wet cloths. She turned her head carefully bending down and drawing a cloth in her hand. She thanked her out of courtesy wiping her blood, "How is the baby?"

The mild conversation seemed edgy as Kikiyou responded, "fine, thank you."

With a curt nod she stood turning her head to hear Inuyasha call her name. Standing she left the hut looking out annoyed, "what is it?"

He raised his eyebrow at her sassy behavior yet then saw her hand bandaged and stood confused walking foreword, "what's wrong with your hand?"

Lifting it she remembered it clearly, she had touched Miroku's hand. It was short and unimportant but suddenly she felt pain, this pain was unquestionable, his wind tunnel was forming in her hand. She couldn't control her absorbing powers, when it saw power it took it and her visions though now weaker to begin due to handing them to Kikiyou were also a problem but in a small fib she spoke, "I cut it against some bark, so what is it Inuyasha?"

He threw her a bag carefully as she caught it staggering back a little confused. Sango and the others appeared annoyed with the very same bag. He smiled to them, "its time for you to finish up your training, 1 week, we'll drop you off in a random spot in here, you need to learn what ever it is to learn and so you have 2 weeks to get back, are we clear?"

Kagome whined, "Damn it!"

He pushed her jokingly as they were forced to wear blind folds. Kagome looked around carefully from the blind fold. She held the fur of Kirara feeling a sudden push of Inuyasha's hand. She cursed to him ripping off her blind fold and spinning in the air, lifting her hand the sand motioned in waves to catch her. She looked up to the disappearing others standing. She looked around the area carefully walking foreword out of a guess, "that was about 20 minutes that ride I am thinking."

She bent down opening the bag and sighed to see only weights, "no wonder it was so heavy."

Taking out what seemed to be arm weights she set them on to her arms and then some onto her legs then around her waist. Kicking the bag to the side she dropped to her knees cursing, "its feels like my arms are falling off."

Sango turned screaming almost at the sight of trees below her. Throwing out her sword she stabbed it into the rocky mountain besides her gripping it. Pulling herself up she shook carefully then took a seat on the flat passage. Slipping her sword back she opened the heavy load that nearly was used as a weight to kill her, "what the…Inuyasha…"

Taking out the weights she laid her head down sighing in annoyance. She slipped on her weights tiredly pushing herself up, the weight of her boomerang was an added annoyance also.

Miroku landed on the ground simply looking around. He wore the weights easily and took it as an opportunity away from his wife yet then stopped already feeling the evil glares on his back. They walked tiredly along as he began seeing the sky darkening and deciding to set camp already. Looking to his wind tunnel he eyed the area carefully throwing his sacred sutras against the trees to set a barrier while he rested.

Kakashi smiled to himself as he watched his students train themselves breathlessly. With a sigh he laid back reading his book. In the middle of the pages he placed written letters from Kagome, though she wrote happy things and that things were going well he couldn't help but have an eerie feeling that something was wrong, she was hiding something from him. Looking up he saw the others staring at him with a small mysterious smirk, "What'cha looking at Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke almost laughed turning his head away from them whispering, "Thinking about Kagome."

Naruto bent down behind her grinning brightly at the note he had stole from the book, "oh so you are thinking about Kagome huh? Oh she's been writing you, how's she been lately Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura smacked him handing the letter back to Kakashi with a smile, "Naruto! Don't be rude! But Kakashi-sensei how is she?"

"She's doing very well as I hear, you'd be glad to know that Inuyasha is married and with child now."

Sasuke turned to him confused, "with whom?"

"The dead maiden..."

Everyone stopped almost at a choke to his words, Naruto questioned, "Uh, not to be gross but how that is possible?"

"Kagome gave her some of her soul; it's difficult to explain…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes turning away carefully as they headed back to train whispering, "no, its very clear."

Sakura turned to Naruto and to Sasuke asking to them laughing a little, "when do you think the weddings going to be?"

With a grunt Sasuke continued on leaving them behind causing Sakura to stop her head down whining, "what did I say?"

Kagome threw her hands in front of her carefully shielding herself as she looked around, that dream again. She shook her head standing carefully. Coughing lightly she pushed herself reluctantly to her feet continuing to walk annoyed. As she did she heard laughing, it was everywhere. Spinning herself around she stopped to be prompt on her feet. Reaching behind her for her two curved blades with the handle in the middle she stopped yelling, "Come out and face me!"

Hearing suddenly a loud boom she turned to a tunnel moving at her fast from under the ground. Stepping back she turned seeing there another tunnel and another, the next thing she knew smoke covered the area and she was in the middle. One hit came to her causing her to loose balance and stagger back, then another causing her to stagger foreword, then another making her fall the ground. She asked herself, "3? I need to get out."

She jumped to her feet running through the sandy dust skidding out she threw her blades in to see as the smoke cleared only the ground and open tunnels. Catch them she stood looking around almost waiting. The laughter came again and soon she heard the tunnels once again. This time she turned running up into the air crashing to the ground explosives and turning with a thud landing, she couldn't jump as high with the weights holding her down. Coughing she threw her head down the blood trickling down her face making her stand and continue audaciously.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome turned her head for a moment hearing a loud boom far off. She gripped her arm carefully looking up to the sky, she recognized that mountain top, she remembered seeing every time she stepped out from the well, she was going the wrong way. Turning her head she pushed herself up wiping the blood from her lip with her thumb smirking, "alright…"

She steadied herself running foreword quickly. Standing high in the trees she landed on the ground for only a moment yet then was slammed against the tree bark by a large arm. Turning her head the arm extended 10 feet yet she could see the face clearly. Her eyes steadied as she whispered, "Naraku…"

Her heart sped up for a moment, she was no chance against him alone but then again he knew at least better than to come out alone. He had no one around him. Swallowing hard she pushed against the arm weakly. He pulled her back closer to him holding her around the neck. Stretching out his hand he inserted his fingers sharply into the back of her ear causing two holes to appear and a thin line of blood to fall. She weakly shook kicking at him pulling back. Running her hand along her neck she felt a small edgy feeling, he had scratched along her neck causing a long scar. She cursed, "Damn you."

Standing she moved her hand back into her holster pulling out some shuriken placing them into her finger portions running foreword throwing back and throwing it at him. A shield appeared around him causing them to retract back to her. She covered herself then shut her eyes opening them quickly to show the sharingan. Jumping at him she motioned her fingers in many movements calling to the scrolls she read, "Fire style!"

Fire quickly flew from her as she continued pushing through the force field. She cursed under her breath losing her leverage and staggering back looking to him untouched. He smirked to her calling, "you learned a few new tricks to where ever the witch sent you. But I know a few things too wench."

Kagome got in stance her eyes bolding holding the sharingan. She hitched up her breathing running at him. She threw her leg against his head him blocking it she then spun using her other leg to the other side bending and moving her fingers now right before his chest she called loudly, "fire style! Sand coffin!"

Instantly he was blown back with a thick layer of sand entrapping the flames around him. She took that opportunity to use her typhoon to escape still gripping her neck. It felt like it was burning and something had entered her body. Continuing she landed to her knees breathlessly falling to the ground looking up her vision blurred yet she stood taking in shaky breath seeing Inuyasha walking towards her, "Kagome? You okay?"

He stopped his eyes widened smelling Naraku on her. Lifting her up a little he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. She motioned her head back and forth almost as if she was hallucinating on drugs. Her eyes quivered lightly causing her to whisper, "Where is Sango and Miroku?"

"They're not here yet, Kagome what happened when you met with Naraku?"

Straightening herself she took a deep breath backing up carefully, "I fought."

Miroku glanced down taking a deep breath at the demon lying before him, huge yet all the same he looked more threatening than he was. He admitted though that without the others fighting was challenging especially when trying to avoid using his wind tunnel. He looked up with a sigh taking out the object Kagome had given him, a compass or something like that. He eyed him for a moment looking foreword, "if that is north then I should be going west, alright then I should be there shortly, I am hoping not to be the last one there."

He ran quickly foreword yet at a slower rate, with those weights he could hardly jump and he was sure that was especially sure for Sango with her boomerang.

Sango ran quickly her breathing heavy as she continued, she climbed a little higher up the mountain once arriving and saw well when using a new ability called eagle's eye she heard from her other side. She had guessed that she was a warrior also and yet her side comments about missing Miroku were slightly annoying. She ran foreword when hearing more noise, she could hardly handle the parade of bird demons, what next? She lifted her boomerang sloppily throwing it foreword breaking the trees. A loud exasperated, "WHAT" came with a dodge as she grabbed it running foreword taking out her sword, she could see the smoke of Keade's hut from where she stood and knew after whoever it was she would make it yet as she turned lifting her sword she met eyes with Miroku, "Miroku?"

"Sango?"

He quickly hugged her, "oh how I have longed to see you once again! These past few days have been nothing but hell on earth without you!"

He dragged his hand downward only to have her knee him in the gut and turn away annoyed heading towards the hut. They stopped smiling seeing Kikiyou welcoming them back with damp moist cloths, "you made it just after Kagome."

Miroku smiled thankfully, "really? Kagome has made it, well where is she?"

Sango looked around, "And where is Inuyasha?"

Setting a hand to her grown belly she smiled pointing to the hut carefully, "Kagome had an encounter with Naraku, she is alright though and thankfully you both are too. Inuyasha is in there with her, oh and he said those weights are not to come off."

They both sighed sadly following inside yet stood concerned running into the hut. Kagome was sitting up fine as Inuyasha tightened her leg weights a little and Keade tended to the wound on her neck. Kagome waved, "yo."

Sango ran to her side hugging her tightly, "Kagome you're okay, I can't believe it! Naraku, that slime!"

Miroku followed, "Yoshi would have never forgiven me or me would I forgive if anything would happen to you! Oh what did he do!"

She laughed a little to their over dramatic tales then turned to Keade thanking her and kicking Inuyasha from her feet annoyed, "I'm fine, no need to worry I got him pretty badly, but you guys need some bandaging too, we have 2 more months left."

Sango nodded to her as they sat back while Keade tended to their wounds with Kikiyou. Inuyasha moved her neck much to her distaste pointing out the two small holes and the long scar circling around her neck, "he did something…"

To their suspicion she nudged it off, "don't overreact he just dug his claw into her me his hand was rough, no big deal, it'll heal."

"Then why did you act like you were poisoned or something when I found you?"

Kikiyou pointed out, "If she says that she is fine do not further question her, it'll only result in your pain Inuyasha."

Sango and Miroku muttered, "Too late" as he was slammed to the ground by the powerful word 'sit'. Kagome smirked, "I haven't done that in a while now have I?"

Kikiyou sighed to Inuyasha and smiled to Kagome yet she only turned away from her obviously Kikiyou had not yet gained her trust.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome fingered the wound under the bandage of her neck looking absent mindedly to the view from the rim of the bone eater's well. The scene was the one that had led her back to the village from there little survival test. Sighing she felt a bump and skin inscriptions slowly forming causing her to grunt in distaste, "I'll kill you, no matter what."

Instantly she felt Miroku grip here shoulder reassuringly, "we have 2 months Kagome; I think its best for you to tell Inuyasha now that you and Kakashi are to be wed…"

Sango nodded approvingly, "yes, you accepted-well allowed Kikiyou in he had nothing to say to insult you without insulting himself."

Kagome snorted looking away reluctantly, "yeah a real win, win situation."

Miroku shrugged sitting against the well his head near her legs as Sango sat besides her, her hands on her shoulder mentioning, "I know it seems a bit like black mail but what is there to detest about Kakashi? There is nothing he can say against him, you on the other hand have much to say against Kikiyou don't you?"

Looking to the two she stood stepping from them her hands behind her back glancing over, "perhaps I do, but it would be cruel to insert such entrapment, especially since Kikiyou is due any day now to have the baby."

Miroku seemingly surprised by her concern for Kikiyou asked, "She has grown on you?"

She threw a kunai to him quickly appearing near his head in warning, "never say that! My detest for her will always remain! She has only been growing as a pesticide that will not leave! My only concern is for the child she bears, who am I to punish it when I have not yet met it."

Miroku making no reaction to the kunai sighed lightly as Sango pushed herself up carefully standing besides him. Turning her head to her friend and charge she spoke to him, "do you think Inuyasha will be able to handle it?"

"What?"

"Kagome marrying someone else…"

"He chose to take Kikiyou as his mate; no one forced him…still I doubt he'll take it sitting down."

Sango nodded for a moment to him sitting beside him worried throwing the kunai to the ground effortlessly.

Kagome walked towards the calmed Inuyasha plopping herself down besides him on the hill side. Glancing over she spoke, "Inuyasha, I need to tell you something…"

"Hm? What Kagome?"

Fingering the wedding ring in her palm with her other hand she took in a slight breath then released hesitantly forcing out, "I'm getting married to Kakashi! He asked me to marry him before I left and I accepted…"

After that her heart calmed yet when she turned to Inuyasha she saw him staring at her, almost in disbelief. She stared at him then swallowed for a moment. She was tempted to use Kikiyou's situation against him yet she would only feel regret after, she'd rather him be angry at her for whatever than use that against him. He turned his head away for a second then flinched, "you just met him…"

"I combined souls with Muskagi, I technically was married to him and for you to look down on my decisions or my engagement to him is out of the question especially…"

"Especially what, especially when I'm with Kikiyou now, what is this some kind of ploy to get back at me"

Angered by what he said she jumped to her feet slowly the sand fueling her as she took a step causing an indentation in the ground, "how dare you! How could you even think that I would even use Kakashi to do something as trivial as getting my revenge on you! I don't need to do anything! I have tolerated Kikiyou's residence here and me giving her soul, you especially should be thankful! You are to have a child why are you dwelling on my love life when yours is about to take such an important step!"

"Because you don't love him"

"Yes I do! Who are you to judge?"

"You know that this is just your way of getting back at me!"

Aggravated she yelled, "This isn't about you! Don't you get it Inuyasha! This was never about you! I fell in love with him all on my own! I am going to marry him all on my own and I didn't even know Kikiyou was here! Remember? You dropped the bucket on me right when I got back to this place!"

There was a silence filled with tension as the wind blew. Glancing back she turned away from him, "go to the aid of your mate Inuyasha, as far as it seems this friendship has always been about you."

He moved towards her, "what are you talking about…"

Suddenly Sango came running exhausted calling, "Inuyasha! Kikiyou is going into to labor hurry!"

They suddenly stopped as Inuyasha ran foreword. Kagome glanced over to Sango as she walked to her ready to comfort her yet she slipped her wedding ring on quickly following Sango back. Miroku stood outside the hut hearing the screams of labor inside, Sango walked in carefully as Kagome stood in front of the doorway muttering, "I can't go in there and pretend to care about her when I don't, I can't just go in there and take her hand, now I can't even be there for Inuyasha when he can't accept my decision in life without giving me anything when I accepted his and gave him everything."

Miroku sighed lightly to her turning his head casually to her and wrapped his arms around her for a moment, "then just wait, you're here for the child, not the parents."

Kagome nodded carefully turning her head and sitting against the roof.

Kakashi sat carefully in his room. He lay sprawled on the bed carefully, his pictures of Muskagi now again placed around the home. He had long hid them yet now there as no reason too, strangely though the Hokage had called him to speak. He remembered it clearly. It was strange these thoughts, almost peculiar.

He had spoken of one of the Konoha ninja teams disappearing for a long period of time and when she returned they had spoken of a great change. The team was killed and the jounin was assigned another team. The strangest thing was he never remembered seeing these people before as they hid their face from everyone; even the jounin hid his face. Soon they had found the bodies before yet under suspicious the Hokage had allowed the team to slide to find out what was really happening. The had just seemed interested in the chunin exams and the with the known fact of Kagome and the others as part of the team, there was little to worry about. He still thought that all teams should be warned.

He threw his book to the side with a sigh standing, he had missed Kagome and she hadn't written in a while, he had gotten a bit worried, he hadn't been able to take her off his mind and the others speaking of her so many times it was strange enough. He was sure though that Sasuke and the others had found Kagome to be a motherly figure to them, especially to those two who had no mother.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome smiled lightly holding the small baby in her arms. She was the last to hold him out of everyone, maybe because she was the last to enter the room. She had felt it was only proper to remain inside, since to be honest she held no feelings to either of the parent's only feelings of well-non mentionable. Inuyasha had held him for the longest, sitting besides Kikiyou. Though suspiciously Kikiyou had not touched the child, everyone thought it to be out of exhaust and she allowed that to be her thought also. She congratulated them with a smile, she was really happy for them, and she would love this child. His parents would not make her hate him as well.

They were all asleep now, resting and as Inuyasha finished his parade of shearing kisses to the mother Kikiyou had almost used the baby boy now named Yuusuke as a peace offering to her. She raised him to hold towards her and out of courtesy and perhaps curiosity she did. She could feel her heart swell already. He looked so human, so pure and angelic. She practically pained herself to see him enter such a disgusting world.

As everyone slept but her she held the child protectively in her arms. She remembered the glance Inuyasha had given her when Kikiyou had allowed her to take Yuusuke to her other realm, Konoha. She did remember, she ignored his looks of disgust and vengeance due to the news and almost stole the very ring off her finger and throw it off into the stream. Holding the sleeping child she had wrapped her shirt over him and smiled, the scar on her neck had turned into an indentation of skin a strange mark on her neck that she had hid with the bandage out of insecurity. Whatever Naraku was planning she would have to deal with it later, she would not bring the lives of her friends and this child in danger.

Kagome stood wearing a long black sarong with some sandals and tape wrapped around her chest and waist covered by a scarf over her face and body. She covered the bandages around her neck and yet showed the bandaging around her arms and legs, also the small one of the corner of her face. The weight of the baby in her arms and the weight of the weights made her a little distressed yet she pushed through walking towards the well. The sun was coming up. Behind her Inuyasha walked foreword narrowing his eyes causing her to jump and move the scarf away from the baby's face, "you're awake; I am guessing you are here to stop me from allowing Yuusuke to see Konoha, Just because I am wed to someone there."

He grunted to her turning away, "I'm not here for that, I'm here to go with you."

She seemed surprised as she turned away from him cradling the child, "Why?"

"You were right, you did do this, you did allow Kikiyou here and for Yuusuke to pretty much exist, so the least I could do is tell you that I give you my blessing."

Smiling a little she walked towards him, "Kakashi and the others should be training; we should catch them near the school doing laps or something."

He nodded to her asking if she wanted him to hold Yuusuke yet she held him happily asking in return if he wanted to hold him yet he shook his head finding that Kagome should have a chance to bond with him. Kagome raised her hand moving them in one sign opening a rip in the air. Inuyasha's eyes widened to her already growing power. They stepped in as Kagome held the baby protectively looking up to the area a small smile on her lips as she wore the headband covering her left eye. Turning her head to Inuyasha he strapped his headband over his forehead carefully walking besides her. They jolted towards the training grounds appearing there in no time.

Kakashi yawned loudly as he walked onto the training grounds to which Sasuke and the others had started themselves fed up with him being late. He stepped foreword with a small smile holding the book, "Sorry I got lost on the road of life."

They grunted to him as they continued with their targeting and training. Kagome suddenly appeared landing behind Kakashi unknown to him she motioned for the others to be quiet as Inuyasha now held the baby. He sighed to her antics and maybe out of a small twinge of jealously, behind it all back then he was sure, he was in love with her. But he being the half demon he was was always so shy and well introverted about his emotions.

Kagome raised her leg to kick him yet he caught her leg. She was suddenly in front of him causing him to turn to the other and find an explosive against the leg leading him to go flying. She waved catching his book reading it. She sighed as the others walked towards her happily, "Kagome! You're back!"

She turned happily to them nodding, "For a little visit."

They turned to Inuyasha as Kakashi reappeared, "Inuyasha…"

He turned away from him cradling the baby, "Kakashi…congratulations on the engagement…"

"Congratulations with Kikiyou and the baby."

Seemingly shocked by how he knew he began to question but then Kakashi had already taken Kagome into her arms lovingly obviously showing that he missed her, "Kagome! What happened! What's with all the bandaging?"

She shrugged lightly to him, "training…"

Sasuke asked, "What would you be training for?"

She smiled to them mysteriously shaking her head symbolizing that she wouldn't be telling them yet. Inuyasha walked over as the baby began to stir, "Kagome, Yuusuke is stirring."

Kagome turned knowing Inuyasha wasn't so much a professional when it came to children she lifted her arms cradling the baby back and forth. Sakura asked, "Kagome is your family coming to the wedding?"

She turned to them nodding, "at best, I have sent them a letter to tell them, and I was hoping that you would all take part in the wedding, Kakashi approved."

They squealed a little as Sasuke and Naruto turned to each other almost in a warning glance to what they would be wearing. She only smiled again to them glancing to Inuyasha and the others, "I would love for you Sakura to be one of my bride's maids, and Naruto, Sasuke…"

Kakashi explained laughing a little, "my own men of honor, and you too Inuyasha almost with Miroku."

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha looked at him. They seemed surprised yet Kagome still smiled. He didn't want to upset her so he spoke, "Yeah, sure."

The all smiled as Naruto cheered in excitement. Kagome smiled in a nod, "Sango is also to be a part of the wedding, along with my over excited mother and…"

She glanced to Inuyasha for a moment taking in a breath trying not to sound reluctant or forced to do so, "Kikiyou."

They jumped knowing very well her feelings towards her. Kagome turned her head smiling handing the sleeping baby to Inuyasha. Sasuke asked, "When is this so-called wedding?"

Flicking him in the head causing him to go blank for a second she set a hand to his head motherly, "you'll see, but for now, good luck with training and the chunin exams. Always know that I am so proud of each of you and wish you the best of luck. Konoha would be lucky to have you as their chunins."

They smiled or smirked to her. Naruto broke into a loud, "Yeah! Believe it!"

Sasuke smirked to them nodding as Sakura nodded proudly and triumphantly thought, "Cha! Yeah! Bring it on!"

Kissing Kakashi on the cheek she smiled to him and kissed the two boys on the forehead though they pushed away blushing and embarrassed. She hugged and kissed Sakura's cheek turning to leave. As they headed back Inuyasha looked to the baby and asked, "Why are you letting Kikiyou, I mean I know that…you know."

She opened the portal feeling a small prick in her neck yet ignored it answering, "It's because, you love her…."

In her head she had thought it differently she had thought of telling him that it was because she had this feeling that the good times would disappear soon enough and why not give you one last thought of happiness. She spoke to the child for a moment as they disappeared into the void, "may you be blessed not to suffer as we all have."

Review! Also to clarify for later time that I don't own anything alright and also the next chapter is the beginning of the chunin exams or should I keep going with the progress for a few more chapters?


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome opened her eyes revolved in a blinding light causing her to push herself to her feet. She bent her head to look at the area around her seeing everyone gone. Standing she gripped her small pail of water pulling off the bandage slowly her eyes widening fearfully at the beginning of a growing spider mark just like Naraku's. Her hands shook uncontrollable as she dropped the bandage to the ground falling to her knees her hands planted against the floor boards. She scratched her nails roughly against the wood her eyes huge and lips parted briefly. She silenced her fists showing white causing her to throw her head to the floor hurt. She shook crying, "What did he do to me? What is this?"

Hearing footsteps she quickly covered the indentation on her skin with the scarf and changing quickly. She took hasty breaths almost quivering,

Miroku and Sango walked into the hut smiling lightly calling to her, "Kagome? Are you ready?"

She turned to them smiling carefully wearing some loose pants a muscle shirt and the scarf covering her nose to her shoulders. She pulled down her headband to cover her eye causing a glint of her ring, "yeah sorry if you waited long."

"Not at all, come now let's go we have to start searching for Naraku while we have the time."

Kicking her foot out as if to stretch she walked outside looking around. She hid the jewel under the scarf for it own protection continuing ahead. She saw Kikiyou ahead and turned to the others signaling for them to wait a moment. Swallowing her pride she ran her hand through her hair asking to begin conversation with her, "where is Yuusuke?"

She seemed to jump fiddling with her bow then acknowledged her answering quickly with a smile, "with Inuyasha…"

Kagome's eyes narrowed quickly in retort to her smile, she was against at best any and every kind of fraternizing with her. Sighing she forced herself to add bluntly, "I want you to be one of my brides' maids for my upcoming wedding."

There was a silence as Kikiyou jumped quickly almost surprised and flattered. She smiled to her nodding, "I would be honored! Thank you Kagome but I cannot help but wonder why you would ask me. Considering you have so many others to chose from and well since you don't trust me."

Setting her hand to her waist she tilted to her side carefully raising her head to the cloudless blue sky, Her lips parted to speak as her voice came gently yet like knives, " yes I do not trust you. Not in the least, its unquestionable, but anyway I have found myself giving you a favor maybe due to my ties with your mate or my feelings towards your new child."

To be honest this was no favor, not in the least. She did this as a little cloak and dagger trick, a little trick of her own. She did this to use her at will almost. Her pitiful need for trust from her of all people, She sighed hearing Kikiyou nudge then shuffle straightening herself, "thank you."

She nodded turning her head to see Inuyasha hand the baby to Keade from far away. She turned her body completely questioning to her, "You're not coming?"

"No Inuyasha thinks it is too dangerous. So I'll be staying back to protect the village and Yuusuke," she replied stepping besides her.

Turning her head to her she smirked frighteningly throwing her head up crossing her arms and walking foreword, "Shame."

Kikiyou turned to her quickly almost shocked as she walked towards Inuyasha and the baby smiling. Her eyes wandered to the forest slightly. She pushed her hair back emotionlessly then turned walking towards the others.

Wrapping a bag around her waist she tired it tightly then tightened the kunai and shuriken holster. Yawning loudly she turned to Miroku and the others who stared at her. She stopped looking at them confused, "What is it?"

They continued to look at her as Kagome bent her head to see blood pooling lightly through the bandaging of her hand. Disgruntled she shrugged, "sorry must have been moving too much."

Sango sighed waking foreword taking off the bandaging and wrapping it with another. Inuyasha turned away. "Come on, what the hell Kagome can't you ever just stay in one place? You'd think that those weights would hold you down."

Miroku laughed as Kagome responded, "Speaking from the guy who used to make me move everywhere."

They continued carefully looking distantly into the sky. It was quiet; they didn't seem to be able to speak anymore. Kagome alone hadn't spoken to Shippo in so long. She had left him at home with his dear Kikiyou. Perhaps she was jealous of Shippo's new mother figure but still, what was she to do? Tiredly Kagome stopped turning to the others and reaching her hand to outline the mark on her neck. She was almost afraid to find out what it was. Inuyasha broken the silence asking, "Do you feel anything? Kagome?"

She turned to them almost daring to tell them but then smiled shaking her head happily, "no not yet sorry."

Annoyed they continue walking foreword. Inuyasha outstretched his arm carefully to stop them. He took in a deep breath then covered his nose, "blood, a lot of demon blood and human…"

Without another word they ran foreword Kagome surprisingly keeping up on foot. She skidded to a stop nearly falling only to have Inuyasha and Miroku brace her. There eyes widened to the path of demon and human bloodshed and murder. Everyone stood walking foreword into the graveyard.

Kagome stood there moving to shut the eyes of the human boy. Suddenly she felt an emitting sharp stab against her neck. Gripping it she grunted painfully, "augh…"

The spider mark grew unstably pulsing as she held it her lips parting, blood dripping from her eyes slowly then from her ears. The others turned to her concerned running over, "Kagome?"

She knew this pain; it was the pain of death. This was Naraku's doing, he installed a trigger in their body and a mark to gloat. Sango held her in her arms with Miroku on the other side. They called worriedly to her, "Princess?"

Seizure she came to a clam blood bubbling down her lips, eyes and ears. Shakily her head fell to the side. Miroku's eyes widened as he lifted his hand pulling the cloth down further to around her neck. They stopped seeing the mark. Inuyasha fell to his knees quivering, "what is that?"

"Naraku's has cursed her…"

They clenched their fists as Miroku ran his fingers over the mark angrily. Glancing to them Sango wiped away the blood calling, "why didn't she tell us?"

Wiping the blood with little dabs Sango turned to Inuyasha who bent over her and threw her up into his arms steadily as they stood. Miroku narrowed his eyes, "we'll kill him for messing with our girl."

"Our princess…"

Inuyasha almost jumped surprised by their voice and words. They almost scared him, it suddenly clicked he had forgotten almost who they really were. They were her guardians and after her parents death, her parents. They turned to the girl in his arms. She was stirring and whining in pain.

Sango ordered, "we have to go find a village, to allow her to rest at best I am going to assume that any action involving Naraku well lead to her pain. That mark is the transmitter."

Miroku nodded while Inuyasha who struggled to understand. Sango looked to the demons glancing to Miroku who took out his wind tunnel dragging in the remains. A curt nod was exchanged to signal an okay to head foreword at full speed.

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair carefully his body sprawled on a sofa as Sakura and the others walked in and out of dressing rooms, Thanks to Kagome sending them their part of the agenda for the wedding. Sasuke looked down to him, "Didn't Kagome tell you to find your wedding garments?"

"Yes she did but she's not here right now and since she's not here I am going to relax while I have the..."

Naruto suddenly appeared calling, "Sensei! We're going to tell Kagome! She told us to watch you!"

Sasuke smirked as Sakura crossed her arms sighing at his immaturity. Pulling himself up he threw his head back, "you guys give me no slack. Why aren't you arguing with each other instead?"

"It's much more fun to just argue with you."

Standing he grunted lazily walking around the store. He had reminded himself to invite the Hokage for dinner with Kagome. Sasuke and the others walked foreword clothes in hand. Naruto tossed the robe over her shoulder, "Kakashi- sensei come on lets go, aren't you ready?"

He sighed kicking the ground and turning away carefully nodding to avoid shopping. As they walked out of the shop Sakura pointed out, "Kakashi…up there."

He turned his head as Naruto jumped, "Miroku! Sango!"

Jumping down they looked to him turned slightly towards each other. There eyes remained serious leaving everyone to assume the worst. Kakashi questioned, "Where is Kagome?"

Inuyasha turned his head to Miroku and Sango who sat in a trance throwing them into Konoha's world to tell him of Kagome's problem. He took the damp cloth setting it to her forehead seeing her wince. He looked around the cave sighing and glance to the mark carefully, "Kagome…"


	16. Chapter 16

Inuyasha let out a relieved breath hearing Kagome's acute breathing relax itself. He folded the wet cloth dipping it in the cold water again then turned to Sango and Miroku slightly annoyed muttering, "you should be back with us…"

Glancing back to her he saw her chest rise forcefully then calm. Wiping away the small droplets of sweat on her he pulled off the scarf carefully setting it the side wiping around the blood that dripped down her collar, instantly a large vortex of light came causing he to jump and drop the cloth on her chest. He lifted his head readying with his sword and warning, "who's there!"

Miroku and Sango spoke returning to their bodies, "calm down Inuyasha, we brought Kakashi and the others with us."

He grunted bending down a little, "why? They don't belong here Sango; you said that you were only going to warn them."

Kakashi eyed him bending down near Kagome carefully. He lifted the cloth and set it against her forehead. Sasuke sat beside him for a moment as the others crowded around her. She rose her head seeing some cold looks from the others stopping he turned away. Swallowing Miroku bent down, "this mark on her neck is to be the death of her at best, we have to continue searching for Naraku."

Sasuke pointed out, "but you said that any and every contact with Naraku or his spawn well lead to her pain…"

Sango nodded looking to her, "we know that, but Kagome well not allow us to fight him on our own. I am sure."

They stopped to nod as her eyes narrowed fluttering and opening. Looking around she questioned, "Kakashi? Sasuke? Sakura, Naruto? What are you doing here? Where am I?"

They smiled bending towards her wiping the last clots of blood on her, "we came because Sango and Miroku told us what was wrong, we were worried."

Inuyasha answered, "you're in a cave we found, how are you feeling Kagome?"

She rose herself carefully the cloth from her forehead falling to her hand as she looked around them for a moment gripping the cloth answering, "I'm fine…I'm sorry I worried you."

Kakashi shook his head to her pressing his lips against her forehead smiling carefully. Sango jumped quickly in front of her, "why didn't you tell us about the mark Kagome?"

Miroku stood with a soft look on his face, "you were only causing more worry for yourself."

Sakura looked to Inuyasha for a moment seeing him standing and looking outside. Naruto elbowed her causing her to turn to him yet he kept his gaze on Kagome who was revealing the mark on her neck that seemed to hold a weird glow around it. Kagome spoke seriously, "I didn't want you to worry I didn't think that anything would happen, not around you guys at least. I was going to push through. But I guess I found the trigger."

They sighed to her for a moment as she stood looking around to the others, "I'm sorry you guys had to be dragged here."

Naruto smiled setting his arms behind his head with a shrug," nah! Don't worry about it! It was cool checking out your home."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah! It was fine, we're here for you."

Sasuke only grunted turning away yet sending her a serious smile. Kakashi took her hands caressing them then set his head against hers, "I'll be seeing you alright Kagome, take care of yourself."

She nodded to them as Miroku and Sango stood to lead them out. As they walked away she saw them turn one last time to wave and jump into the vortex. Kagome stood wrapping the scarf back stopping next to Inuyasha. Jumping down she sat putting arm over her knee, "why are you like that? Around Kakashi and the others, why are you like that?"

He glanced to her setting his arm against the rocks and starring foreword. With a small glance he mentioned, "It's just, it's stupid."

Kagome spoke to him seeing Miroku and Sango walk back, "it can't be that stupid."

Stretching out her legs she pushed herself up carefully pushing her hair to her side then looked down hearing Inuyasha mutter, "Kagome, I don't like him. Its not jealousy, I don't think its something else. Something else completely, I've never had to share you. I mean you were always there for me and for Miroku and Sango but still even then I felt like I was never sharing you. Now I'm giving you to him."

She almost laughed at what he said causing him to turn to her in shock annoyed. She stood taking in a deep breath and throwing out her fist punching him straight in the face. Wiping away the dirt on her face she sighed putting her hands on her waist and narrowing her eyes, "I'm not a thing Inuyasha! And I share you with the world everyday! You and Kikiyou, now you have a child! But still to clarify it's not jealousy, I've never felt that way not since…well a while! So for you to say that is not only sexist! It's damn annoying!"

Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief as Miroku and Sango ran over concerned, "what happened?"

"She just punched me!"

Kagome grunted her hands on her waist as she turned away momentarily, "thank you for sharing though Inuyasha, helpful."

With a hum she set her hands behind her back continuing to walk foreword. They looked at her just blinking causing Sango to sigh turning to her companion, "was she easier as a princess?"

Miroku laughed a little, "She was too preoccupied with Kakashi to bother us."

Inuyasha scoffed standing and dusting himself off then following her out. They walked silently with Kagome leading her mind seemingly off on a cloud. She continued then as they came upon a village she stopped glancing back and motioning call to Miroku who appeared at her side, an understanding smirk on his face as she smiled, "go ahead and work your magic now Miroku."

Sango sighed as Inuyasha turned away, "I can't believe you're encouraging him."

Miroku chided happily as he walked ahead of them, "come on, would you rather sleep outside? Honestly?"

They nodded in guilty honesty as they walked ahead. Kagome hummed what seemed to be a familiar tune heading foreword. She wore a sly smirk almost overly happy yet in her mind she had a reoccurring thought of Kakashi and the others. She was almost jittery about the wedding, she was just so happy it would have made Sesshoumaru kill himself for being so happy. She turned her head to the others smiling and continuing.


	17. Chapter 17

2 Months Later

"Will you be my girlfriend!" Came a triumphant call echoing down the ninja filled hallway.

With a small stunned and semi-disgusted look Sakura retorted, "Definitely-not."

With the assured answer Naruto laughed to Rock Lee's shocked and hurt face. Sasuke sighed turning his head away to meet eyes with 2 other ninjas. They seemed to be companions to Lee. The ninja who appeared to be Neji and the girl TenTen eyed him questioning, "You, what is your name?"

Turning to him, Sasuke pushed himself up turning away a smirk on his face as Naruto fumed thinking, "Why is it always him?"

"It's common courtesy to state your name before asking mine."

Neji growled opposing, "What?"

TenTen giggled muttering, "He's cute."

Sakura turned to Naruto and Lee leaning against the wall then back to Sasuke who was currently mocking him in response, "I am not obliged to answer you. Neither am I obliged to even recognize you."

Turning away from them he walked toward Sakura who smiled, "Naruto, Sasuke let's go."

They walked away as Sakura entwined her hand with theirs leading them on. She could feel them eye their backs yet as they reached the stairs they could see figures dressed darkly, masks covering their faces. One was a women, she was tall with long black hair. She wore a painted cat mask and a leaf village headband around her arm. She also wore long black kimono with dress like pants under. There stood another boy near the girl. He wore a headband around his arm with a rabbit's mask; along with a loose black shirt with a long fish net shirt under, going to with he had on baggy loose black pants. The third and final being was a young girl. She wore a mask of a fox. She was short and wore a small black kimono holding something close to her chest. As they passed each other they could feel a chain reaction. Sasuke and Naruto turned their head to them narrowing their eyes as the oldest girl lifted her head tapping the fan to her lips smirking. Their train of thought ended when a voice ripped through the calm, "Hey! You with the attitude! "

Everyone turned showing Lee as he jumped down to their level. He spoke, "I wish to fight you! I am Rock Lee! You said it was common courtesy to speak my name before challenging another, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hm, you know my name."

"Yes, I've heard of the powerful Uchiha clan. But I wish to experience it for myself!"

"You know all that and you still want to challenge me? You must be stupider than you look."

Lee narrowed his eyes then turned to Sakura winking at her, "I will prove my love for you!"

Sakura backed away disgusted as he sent her a kiss followed by another and another. She shook tiredly, "That was close."

Sasuke moved forward, "Well I guess I'll just have to teach you the hard way."

Sasuke glanced over, "Go for it."

Running forward Naruto yelled, "Let's go! You'll see! I'm better than Sasuke!"

Naruto moved to punch yet he dogged. Landing on his hand he spun to only be knocked off his hand and thrown to spin into the wall. Sakura stopped shocked warning,"" We don't have time for this! We only have 30 minutes to check in!"

Smirking Sasuke glanced to Lee stepping forward, "This will only take 5 seconds."

Running toward Lee he moved towards him only to be kicked upward straight back. His face remained shocked as he slid back. They continued to fight as Sakura stood shocked at how easily Sasuke was being beaten. Shifting into his sharingan confidently he ran forward expecting to see through any delusion yet he was mistaken when being kicked into the air. He flew confused, "How?"

Glancing under he whispered, "Shadow, tinjutsu."

Narrowing his eyes Lee grunted as his bandaging came undone. He lectured, "Yes, you see as for me. I trained long and hard. I did not base it off natural talent that's exchanged though bloodlines."

Before he could make another move his bandage was stabbed into a wall by a kunai. The one responsible appeared to be a turtle that appeared out of nowhere. Three strangers suddenly appeared out of nowhere catching Sasuke They wore cloaks that were coated in red silk flaring out around their knees and covering their mouths. The girl who set Sasuke down wore her headband much like Kakashi's with a cloth covering her mouth. The cloak hid her yet showed the loose black pants under and fish net socks with sandals. She put her hair up with a cloth messily leaving strands out. Her eyes tinted red and green showing kindness and compassion and yet also rage and power.

The girl bent down to her knee and was covered in the cloak her hair up in a high pony tail and her headband hidden from the cloak yet by seeing a glint they saw it around her neck. She wore tight black pants with leg guards. Sakura distinguished them to be much like Sango's demon exterminator outfit. Her face turned away and hidden by a small feudal era gas mask. She also wore a huge boomerang on her back as she stood her hand to her waist she spoke, "You should be more careful."

The man tilted his head to the side smiling. He had short hair and his face was also covered by a gas mask. He wore shorts much like Sasuke's only black with sandals. He had a monk staff on his back causing him to nod, "yes but also…"

Turning to Sakura he mentioned, "You're lucky that you were not a part of this brawl."

The first girl shifted coolly. She lifted her cloak slightly showing a short vest with fishnets under along the sleeve, and the mask still covering her face and a whip clipped to her side spoke, "yes the exams haven't even yet begun. It'd be a shame to die before that."

The man walked beside the other girl lifting his arm to itch his head showing a black long sleeve shirt with a purple robe over, "are you alright?"

Sasuke pushed them away standing when Naruto ran over after seeing Lee speaking with the turtle, "hey I think that turtle is his sensei!"

With that the mysterious team smiled, "Goodbye now."

They turned disappearing eerily causing Naruto to ask, "Who are they?"

"Who knows?"

The girl smiled as she walked down the hall her hand behind her back, "They look well, what do you think, Sango? Miroku?"

Sango smiled slipping off her mask as did Miroku, "well they've gotten a little stronger."

Miroku smirked in return, "how do you think they'd react if they found out?"

Kakashi suddenly appeared standing before the doors, "Surprised."

She smiled to him walking towards him flirtatiously. Lifting her hand to his headband the glint of their wedding band appeared on her finger, "Well we wouldn't have to play hide and seek if you didn't want to surprise them."

Lifting his hand own hand to hers he smiled showing his own ring; "well you have to admit it is fun is it not?"

Slipping of her mask to reveal her face they smiled to each other. Sango and Miroku dragged her behind him laughing at their compatibility disappearing into the floor boards.


	18. Chapter 18

Kakashi stood lifting his head to Sakura and the others smiling, "so you made it, I'm glad, especially you Sakura."

They stopped as Sakura questioned, "What? Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well without you Sakura, this would have been the end of the line."

"What? But you said that it's out decision to come why? Was that a lie Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well sort of. You see you need 3 people on a team to be able to take the exams. I just wanted you to make your own plans, without any pressure from Sasuke or Naruto."

They froze then smiled to his explanation. He continued momentarily, "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, I am very proud of you. But before I let you into the exam to prove to everyone how strong you are I have a little surprise."

Naruto jumped raising an eyebrow, "A surprise?"

Suddenly behind them stood Kagome and the others bent over whispering, "Boo."

Sasuke turned jumping back surprised by the unknown presence. They looked to the faces then to each other and recognized the clothing smiling and jumping, "You! You were, you were Kagome, Miroku and Sango this whole time!"

Sakura smiled surprised yet happy and a little relieved, "you're here! You got your headbands! Then you're going with us!"

Sango nodded, "yup. We're going to be taking the exams with you."

Kirara meowed from Sango's shoulder as Naruto ecstatically jumped, "That's awesome!"

Coolly Sasuke asked averting his eyes from Kakashi's to put two and two together, "what about all your information, Your village, residence, age, your jounin even? I mean you can't just say that you're a reincarnation now can you?"

Kagome mocked lightly smiling to him, "you've gotten a bit ishy over time now haven't you Sasuke."

Miroku answered evading a response, "now worries Sasuke the Hokage has handled everything. Inuyasha has been given the jounin role yet he can't be here at the moment due to his new rule as a father."

Kakashi appeared setting his hands on Sasuke and Naruto's head happily, "now, now get going. I need to have a word with Kagome."

They nodded turning back momentarily only to see Kagome waving to them. After a moment of silence Kakashi reached out his arms wrapping them around her, "you still have her, you and Muskagi are now one person, so be carefully. You know a lot of these people. Ibeki is first Lin and Yosho especially know him. So beware, and be careful."

She nodded pressing her hands against his chest smiling. He began again when the silence broke to hearing Naruto through the doorway calling in threats, "Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to beat all of you!"

They both laughed to each other quaintly. Kagome took his hand into hers, "I'll protect them as well as myself."

Kakashi slipped the cloth covering his mouth pressing his lips to hers, "okay. I love you."

"I love you too, "she responded slipping through the doorway. Kagome scanned the area and took a deep breath as the green in her eyes vibrantly spun. She was collecting information through their charkas, Their names and skill level and channeling it to Miroku and Sango. Yet there were 3 who she got nothing. They were from the same village but they were almost off radar. She noted to be cautious of them. She was drawn out upon hearing Sasuke ask, "What are you doing Kagome?"

She turned smiling, "just finding out some information."

Raising an eyebrow she saw the small thread of chakra. Looking up she asked, "I really wanted to ask you if you'd heard of seen anything about Itachi."

Kagome lifted her head then whispered, "Yes I have."

He pulsed eagerly yet also with fear. She took his shoulder, "But I'll tell you at a formidable moment."

Just then out of the corner of her eye she saw moment, swift movement an attack. She ran quickly intervening a kunai attack on Kabuto. Catching them Miroku slipped foreword kicking the two guys out of the way leaving Sango to punch the girl. Time froze; everyone remained quit either in fear or shock. Sakura shook thinking 'HASHA! SHOW'EM KAGOME!'

Lazily the shinobis stood, "who the hell are you intervening in someone else's fight? This is not your business."

The girl sound shinobi stood, "I'll rip out your tongue."

Threateningly Sango edged foreword, "try it! You'll see what happens."

Just then Miroku reached out with intentions to ask the woman to bare his child until Kagome gripped his ear pulling him back, "stop now, as for you! You came to take down and gang up on 1 person. How fair is that, we just turned the game on you?"

Kabuto stood almost shocked as Naruto cheered, "yay! Kagome!"

Prepared to go at it again there was a loud poof. Everyone turned from the source or the attention to hear, "Alright you baby face weaklings! Quiet down and take your seats!"

Behind him stood at least 28 chunins. The man Kagome assumed to be Ebeki added, "I'm Ibiki Morino and from now on your worst nightmare."

The distinguished instructor spoke, "its time to begin, first off take your seats and you sound ninja and you Muskagi! Lin! Yosho! Knock it off, there will be no fighting unless instructed so by your proctor! Even when allowed the use of lethal force is forbidden! Now any funny business with me doesn't think I won't hesitate to boot you out!"

"Sorry first time, guess we got a little excited."

The others smirked, "that's no fun."

Kagome put her hand to her hip, "Ibiki-so you know."

He grinned, "if it has to do with Yoshi of course, I figured it all out thanks to some help. What a story. I knew you couldn't stay dead for long."

Everyone stood confused as they moved to their seats. He turned his attention away, "now hand in your papers and take a number to your seats then we'll begin the written portion of the test."

There was a sudden scream from Naruto as Miroku set his hand to his shoulder encouragingly before leaning to his seat. The tension of the room thickened quickly at the rules being explained to them. The papers were passed out as Kagome looked around the room. She could see from there Miroku at the back and Sango near the window. Kagome zoned out during the rules yet jumped when he yelled, "begin!"

Bending over she lifted her paper. She laughed at the blank feeling she got reading the questions. Tugging a little on the thread she had she slipped it to her lips feeling the answer echo through her and to Miroku and Sango. She smirked writing quickly, "cough when you got it."

She heard two coughs then smiled. After about 25 minutes in, Sango felt a pull at her body. She gripped her pencil narrowing her eyes causing a fire like wave to fly through. The chunins yelled, "YOU! 29! YOU'RE OUT!"

Miroku laughed to Naruto's shaking then turned to Sango's rash behavior. They looked to each other and smiled. The entire laugh caused him to not notice the kunai slide through the air past Naruto making him jump. With a sigh he turned to Sakura who was doing fine and Sasuke whose sharingan proved more helpful then ever at the moment.


	19. Chapter 19

The silence continued frivolously, Kagome kept her eyes shut yet she felt eyes on the back of her head, dark eyes. She glanced around meeting eyes with those of the sound ninja. She turned away just as quickly as she turned to see them disgruntled. The exiling of the cheaters continued with the random scribbles and calling of numbers, "59 failed! 42, 41 failed! 35, 62 failed!"

Kagome sighed looking up to the sky. She tried to find those ninja from the Leaf with the masks but now chance in the crowd. Her train of thought became interrupted by the call, "Alright! Now that we've weaseled out the hopelessness 15 minutes to go, its time for the 10th and final question!"

The ninja from the Sand suddenly walked in leaving an awkward silence from his return. The proctor asked, "Well I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening."

A moment passed as he continued seeing no response, "now for some additional rules. Rule one, you are free to decide whether or not to take the 10th question."

"What! So what if we don't take it huh? Then what?"

"You get a 0 regardless. You fail and with that your teammates."

Allowing the tension to fill he added coolly, "but if you get this wrong you are banned from taking the chunin exams, ever again."

Everyone stopped shocked and seemingly left in awe. Sakura yelled completely confused, "WHAT KIND OF OPTION IS THAT!"

"My option now for the final question, who's out."

After a moment of time one hand came followed by another and another after that. Kagome looked around carefully her mind wandered to think of Ibeki, Miroku knew him best well she meant to say Yoshi knew him best if anything he knew what game he was playing and she knew him well enough to know what was going on. She knew him from head to toe and when she said that she meant she had actually scaled him from head to toe. Yet as they continued she felt her breath catch in her throat seeing Naruto's hand in the air. Miroku jumped to stop him defensively obviously holding a farther bond to him then anyone imagined. He knew well his dedication to passing the exams and his dreams, yet he was left to sit when Kagome stopped him to wait and watch. Sasuke stood shocked followed by Sakura and Hinata. It was almost a relief when his hand came slamming down against the wooden desk the echo shaking the room, "DON'T UNDER ESTIMATE ME! I'M NOT SCARED! I WON'T RUN SO YOU TOUGH GUYS CAN GO ON ALL YOU WANT! I DON'T CARE! I'LL STAY A GENIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE IF I HAVE TO!"

"Hm, you know this decision is one that'll affect the rest of your life?"

"Yeah, but I never go back on my word. No way."

Everyone smiled almost inspired to his outburst and Miroku sat relieve. He then spoke, "you all pass."

Everyone filled with a gasp, "what?"

" So those other 9 questions, what was that?"

"Oh come on you don't see it?"

"Just explain it anyway."

With a sigh he clarified, "alright as you can see, those questions were difficult so difficult that any regular chunin wouldn't know the answers. So it asked, demanded you to cheat. But you needed someone to cheat off of. So I placed 2 chunins who already knew the answers among you."

Naruto jumped shocked, "What!"

"I wanted you to gather information, to see you, knowing both you and your teammates were at risk in the end."

The lecture continued as Sango's eyes widened to the marks he revealed on his head. She reached her hand back feeling the scar on her own back. She shut her eyes painfully. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself shaking almost chilled to the bone. Their attention was averted at the crash of glass. A curtain was spread across the wall held by a kunai. A woman revealed herself before the curtain herself before the curtain that revealed itself to say: second exam. Proctor Anko Mitarashi.

Everyone stopped confused, as she called, "Ibeki, jeeze so many people. What are you getting soft?"

"Hmm, you're early and maybe they are just stronger this year."

"Don't look it. Alright maggots! You've had it easy from here on you're off the easy tracks! Tomorrow morning is the second exam! I'll tell your jounins where to meet me! Now rest up, you'll need it!"

She smirked laughing as everyone left their shock and fear to small twinges of excitement. Kagome and the others stood leaving to their dismissal. After class Kagome sat in the park at he top of the slid spinning a kunai in her hand annoyed. Miroku stood on the high end of the teeter totter. Sango swung back and forth on the swing silently her eyes roaming the small particles of sand. Kagome spoke breaking the silence, "alright did you see the Sand Village they measured up to our predictions."

Sango nodded, "yes, I could feel it, their power."

"And hurt…"

Kagome nodded throwing her head back tired and partially shaky, "those masked Leaf Ninjas, the sound and the sand are our worries. Also maybe the grass I feel them hiding something from us."

"Understood and of course we cannot forget our own friends to worry about."

Sango turned her head, "we'll see you back at the hotel."

Kagome nodded straightening herself as they disappeared. With a sigh she slid down walking foreword. She loosened herself up trying to exhale the obvious tension and absurdity. Throwing down the kunai to the ground she reached her eyes to the sunset walking to the stairs sighing, "You're still worried?"

"Of course" spoke Kakashi happily as he wrapped his arms around her appearing out of no where it seemed.

She took his arms into her own leaning her back into his chest lovingly, "Naruto made quite a scene today."

" I heard, and you yourself made quite a scene."

Turning to him she pouted, "They started it."

Pressing his nose against hers he raised an eyebrow imposingly. She looked into his eyes for a moment smiling still running her fingers along his mask. He ran his fingers against her own for a second then spoke, "you are the only one who has seen my face…after the accident and has touched my lips."

She looked to him smiling, "you always spend your time there, apologizing to him. It doesn't feel right as you say to be alive holding his eye, I won't let them see my face, I'm…."

Before he could finish she slipped the cloth from him and pressed her lips against his own. She moved back smiling covering him back up, "what has happened, has happened you do what you believe is right and what you trust to be the correct path, okay Kakashi."

He took her hand into his own smiling with a nod, "good luck tomorrow…"


	20. Chapter 20

((I've been thinking maybe you guys are getting a little too comfortable with the everyday posting huh huh?))

Kagome stood carefully as Sango and Miroku stood beside her. With an apparent sigh they dropped from the roof of the hotel disappearing suddenly before landing they reappeared before a large forest surrounded by a gate. She heard someone call to her, "Hello?"

They turned for a moment to the man with glasses, they remembered him as the man from yesterday they helped, "yes?"

It was Kabuto as she remembered, yet he seemed embarrassed as he whispered, "I wanted to thank you for your help yesterday. All of your help."

Sango smiled answering, "your very welcome."

Miroku added nodding, "I'm sure you could have handled it anyway."

Kabuto smiled modestly bowing, "my name is Kabuto, and I would think not."

Kagome faked a smile to him feeling a bad vibe from him answering softly, "Kagome…"

"Sango."

"I'm Miroku, pleasure really."

The talked ended as Kagome turned away seemingly bitter and annoyed, "be cautious of him."

They turned nodding without questioning. All eyes turned forest oriented in their own groups. The proctor called in response to Sakura's creepy comment, "It should, they call it the forest of death and soon enough you'll find out why."

Naruto mimicked it quickly his hands on his hips either stupid or brave when a kunai slid from his face causing a line of blood on his cheek. She appeared behind him quickly speaking something unknown. Another appeared returning the kunai, a grass ninja. Kagome reached her hand to her heart in pain yet also in a side glance to the masked ninja she felt an extensive pain in her neck making her shutter, "them…"

She returned to the current situation as Miroku left her company with Miroku walking towards Naruto handing him a bandage smiling, He responded thankfully and almost a little shaky, "Thanks Miroku."

Anoki sighed pulling out some forms tiredly, "before we get going here are some consent forms. I need each of you to read through these and sign them. Now, kid, pass them out."

Naruto stepped foreword glancing at the forms then walked foreword passing them out. Shikamaru questioned lazily, "why do we need consent forms?"

She smirked devilishly, "you see, not all of you well be coming back, and to explain about the test, this test will test all of your survival skills. And you must finish within 5 days. It's all endurance and integrity."

Choji jumped, "5 days! What are we supposed to eat! What are we supposed to do for 5 days!"

"There is plenty to eat in the forest."

"Yes besides the poisonous plants and insects matched against opponents coming from all sides."

Kagome smiled lightly to Kabuto's reasoning and laughed at Choji. She threw her hair back standing effortlessly, Miroku and Sango standing by the others making mild conversation. Tightening her cloak she narrowed her eyes to listen, "now there are 3 ways to be disqualified. One if all three members don't make it to the tower, two if you lose a member or one becomes inactivated or unable to continue, and three if you read the scroll."

Naruto challenged, "what if it just falls open huh?"

She smiled back to the challenge yet stutter in his voice, "what if it falls open?"

"Lets just say you don't want to know."

Naruto swallowed hard sighing to himself at her extension of each little syllable. Kagome bent down feeling the fur of Kirara's sure against her leg. Running her hand over the warmth she halfway listened to Anoki explain the terrain, the scrolls, the tower and everything else. Before she dismissed everyone Kagome interjected humorously, "I have a question…are pets allowed?"

She nodded smiling to her still, "they are used as an asset a weapon, yes."

Kagome kept her eyes to Kirara, "yes perhaps, but I mean all species?"

Sighing a bit annoyed and unsteady she asked, "What do you mean?"

Kirara changed quickly as everyone backed away from the 2 in surprise and fear. She smiled, "yep that strange one too."

Kagome shrugged smiling lightly at Kirara's offensive meow. They were left to think over the papers and speak within themselves when Kirara changed back jumping into the approaching arms of Sango. She smiled setting a hand to her hips as they huddled, "we can do this no problem."

Miroku humored, "hm, I've never seen you so cocky Kagome."

Sango corrected, "Confident, not cocky, We do this everyday back home. No difference other than now we have humans to battle…almost."

They nodded grinning as Kagome signaled them to scale the area of the forest. As they parted Kagome took a second stepping past the grass ninja. She narrowed her eyes warningly knowing very well that she was a danger. She continued on knowing eyes were zoomed to her back. Kagome stopped eyeing Sasuke who sat from everyone else. She propped herself near him, "are you ready."

Looking away from her he smirked, "of course."

Reaching back she saw the with drawl in his words laughing a little and handing him a small whistle. Confused he asked as she edged on with it, "what's this?"

"If you need me or Sango or Miroku, use this and we'll be there as soon as possible, think of it as insurance."

After a moment he slipped the whistle into his kunai holster questioning, "Why would you be helping us Kagome? We're supposed to all be against each other fighting."

"Other than the fact that I care, I am repaying you guys for helping me. As for us fighting, we'll do that when we have to-we don't have to now."

He smiled a she stood yet his smile soon faded as she spoke," you're not strong enough to kill Itachi. In this very tournament he had sent people for you. Be aware of that and of your goal to be stronger. Just also don't cloud your judgment. Be aware and precise."

Kagome hummed lightly continuing on. She stopped sighing sadly, "I'm sorry Sasuke and I guess Naruto and Sakura too. What an eerie place this forest of death."

Sango and Miroku smiled walking towards her. Sango set a hand to her shoulder in question, "what's wrong?"

She shook her head smiling as the chunins called hastily, "okay! We'll be handing out scrolls now."

Kagome smiled as Sasuke and the others walked past her. Turning her head she looked downward while Sango and Miroku waved. She smiled at best whispering, "good luck."

Naruto gave her a thumbs up, "no problem."

They sent him one in return as Kagome led them up next. After getting their scrolls they were led to their gate. Kagome eyes the people smirking taking her hands out. Sango and Miroku took her hands in return. They shut their eyes concentrating on their chakra. Hearing the shackles break they ran in without a second thought. Kagome ordered as they ran halfway. Kagome turned, "spread out, we're just as good on our own but do not I repeat do not go against the ones I called to warn you about."

Miroku nodded setting his hand in, "faith, meet you at the ravine."

They nodded putting their fists in smiling to each other before splitting, "faith."


	21. Chapter 21

It had been an hour already as Kagome smirked walking down the unwritten path her arms around her waist. She walked slowly almost to remember something. During there break she had faced at least 2 teams already but they were lacking a challenge. She chided, "Sango and Miroku should have had it by now."

Sango smirked as she looked to the man in front of her. Pulling back the scroll she smiled knowing him out, "thank you."

Miroku jumped down besides her with a sigh a bit annoyed, "you got one too? That was a waste of time."

Sango laughed as Miroku threw his scroll off into the words. He bent down kissing her yet she gripped his ear with a smirk, "don't get any ideas monk."

"Oh Sango I cannot kiss my own wife?"

"Not now, Kagome is counting on us."

He sighed nodding as they disappeared. The two didn't notice the 3 pairs of eyes currently on them from the shadows, who now wore a sly smile on their covered faces.

Kagome stopped remembering the scream she heard in the beginning. She sighed running her hand through her hair. 3 ninja appeared around her chuckling to her annoyance, "may I help you ladies?"

"Yes we would love your scroll."

Kagome sighed stomping her foot down as a light appeared. They stopped confused causing her to smile a moment. She disappeared proving to be a dopple ganger. A light emitted around them as they were drawn into the ground causing them to scream. Kagome sighed sitting at the ravine, "some people…"

She suddenly felt an immense pain in her heart. She fell to her hands and knees, "he's here-somewhere, Orochimaru."

Her lips felt that word with venom when Sango and Miroku suddenly appeared laughing yet stopped running to Kagome's side asking, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

She stood shakily, "it's not your concern, come. We'll head to the tower and wait for a call from Naruto and the others."

They nodded, "understood."

FROM THE BEGINNING OF THE EXAM WITH THE OTHERS

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Sakura spun her kunai. The now revealed ninja stood threateningly, "now which one of you has the scroll? Or do I have to you both out?"

They stood with no answer as he smirked. Sasuke shifted his finger quickly blowing out, "fire style."

He avoided a kunai throwing one to untie the struggling Naruto. Evading another one he swung under a branch only to be blown back to results of the paper bomb, "sorry this test you fail."

Changing into his sharingan he pressed his foot to the kunai focusing his chakra throwing it he ran avoiding the other kunai attacks and stabbing into his chest. He pushed as Sakura called, "Sasuke! Are you okay!"

"Don't just stand there Sakura! It's likely that he's not alone!"

He smirked, "actually, I did come alone, big mistake."

They watched him run as Naruto who landed looked to him. They huddled carefully as Sasuke spoke," that was close, we need to do something, make something a password."

"What kind of password?"

"One that only we know, and don't trust only on who doesn't know it."

Kagome walked into the building carefully. They opened the scrolls with a sigh seeing the summoning jutsu. Throwing it out Inuyasha appeared smirking, "well look here, hope you guys didn't get hurt."

Miroku smiled, "it was simple enough."

Kagome grunted lightly turning away. Pulling her hair back she asked," what now, why were you summoned?"

Inuyasha shrugged and eyed her, "yeah-nice to see you too. But we were called just to congratulate you on passing. You see, if you were to open the scroll we would have been assigned to knock you out until the end of the exam."

Sango laughed, "as if you could."

They glare to each other as Kagome nodded yawning, "so how's junior?"

"He's at home good and sleeping. The strange thing though is that Naruto hasn't attacked since or before you left. We have 2/3rds of the jewel too."

Sango and Miroku turned to each other curiously, "either lucky or…"

"Don't concern ourselves with that now, its not our concern here, now lets go."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Kagome had always disliked or loathed Kikiyou, it was no difference even now. He should have known better. Turning away he disappeared. Kagome continued leaving as Sango followed questioning, "Why do you have to be so rash Kagome?"

"Yes Kikiyou has changed…."

Turning to them she retorted, "I don't believe it."

They continued walking when they came into contact with the sand. They reacted partially with shock at their appearance. Neither of them had a scratch. Kagome kept her head down uninterested as they walked ahead. Sango and Miroku turned to them carefully then continued. Kagome stopped taking a seat and lying back, "tell me if you hear anything."

Sango and Miroku sighed tiredly sitting back against the wall.

Sasuke covered Sakura's mouth quickly. He shook in fear; his eyes roamed the area quickly when Sakura removed his hand, "Sasuke! Look out!"

They turned to the snake jumping out of the way. He shook images running through his mind as he jumped throwing out kunai and shuriken into the snake's mouth screaming, "Go away!"

He landed back as the grass ninja slipped from the snake's skin causing them to gasp in shock. She whispered, "A prey never rests when it is seek by its predator."

She moved like a snake around the tree heading towards him. Sasuke shook paralyzed by fear. He remembered the whistle in his holster yet he couldn't move. His attention was quickly diverted when kunais flew before the women. Naruto stood there crossing his arms a triumphant smile on his face as Sakura yelled happily, "Naruto!"

"Looks like I came just in time!"


	22. Chapter 22

Standing still triumphant on the branch Naruto glanced around. Sakura remained happy knowing Naruto was alright and here to help while Sasuke irritated and fearful yelling shakily, "stay back Naruto! She's too strong!"

Hearing this everyone but the woman stood shocked. He turned his eyes narrowed almost attempting to hide his fear and bargain, "take the scroll."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked to Sasuke. Sasuke took a deep breath trying to control him, he continued to ease himself calling, and this ninja is well above their limits, their level if anything they should run before being killed. That thought in mind he tossed the scroll at him. The thoughts repeated over and over, "their scroll for their lives."

During mid toss Naruto ran in between them his eyes penetrating his ally's clutching the scroll. He shifted and slammed his fist into Sasuke's face. Breathlessly he looked to him lecturing almost losing control of himself to anger, "stupid! Don't give up! I'm not going to, no way! You're an idiotic coward! I may not know the password but, you're not the Sasuke I know! Plus, even if we did give her the scroll there is almost no chance she'll just let us go!"

Angered Sasuke unconsciously fingered the whistle gritting his teeth shakily yet also in self evaluation. Turning he looked to the whistle then blew.

Kagome threw her head up quickly hearing the whistle loudly echo through her ears. She turned to the other nodding, "you stay if you hear another whistle, come."

They nodded to her without question mouthing a 'be careful' to her as she left quickly. Before that she met eyes with Gaara who stood alone in her path staring at her enticingly. Challengingly she asked bluntly, "what is it? I'm sorry but I'm in a bit of a hurry."

His eyes narrowed to her as he uncrossed his arms, "your voice, it's the same voice of the girl from a few months back, The ninja in the mask."

Her eyes widened to his memory as she stated, "I'm flattered that you remember but with all do respect whatever you have to say save for later."

His siblings appeared beside him hastily almost expecting a battle yet he parried to the side glancing at her as she ran off quickly concern filling her multicolored eyes.

Naruto skidded landing in front of the snake feet from Sasuke holding its large body back from attacking his friend. he looked up asking mockingly, "you're not hurt are you? Scaredy cat?"

As they stood there in the heat of battle staring at each other he felt his eyes widen and security vanish. A tongue slickly wrapped around him pulling him towards her. Everyone stopped paralyzed by fear and worry watching the scene play before them. The grass ninja looked into the eyes of the partially transformed fox ninja smirking. Her fingers transformed to a light slamming it into the seal around his navel, "5 pronged seal!"

Naruto shrieked painfull as the scroll fell into the grass ninja's hands. Amused she released him mercilessly. Sakura called to him pinning him against the tree with a kunai. Just as Sasuke snapped out of it prepared to fight. Kagome kicked the ninja down to the ground landing on the back of the snake. Everyone stopped shocked calling, "Kagome!"

Sasuke shook in relief the whistle falling of his hand, "thank you Kagome…"

The snake reacted back to her yet she stabbed her arm into its head with speed and blunt force dragging her hand down seeing the ninja landing on the branch. The snake fell as she stood, "you hurt my kids, so you're going to get hurt now ready or not…here I come."

The girl smirked yet then stopped her eyes running into hers, "princess…waits you're dead…"

She stopped almost curious as to how she knew yet disregarded it called, "run! If you meet trouble again call Sango and Miroku."

Shakily they nodded as Sakura reached out grabbing Naruto and running. Kagome saw her run at them yet she kicked him against the tree motioning him to continue. Turning to the woman ninja she shook a little either with adrenaline or fear, "bring what you have, I have figured it out, Orochimaru."

A small smile fell on her lips as she stood to face the Princess. Pulling at her eye he replied, "Really? How smart are you Princess? I heard you were but I didn't believe it, that curse seal I put on you should have done the trick."

She stepped towards him, "well begin to believe."

They ran at each other imposingly side stepping each other's moves and hitting somewhere suddenly he threw his hand out kicking her, "you soul, I gave you a seal before I killed you before, now its still there…I just need to bring it back…"

She fell to her knees her eyes dazed as a sign appeared on her collar. She kissed as scratches appeared along her body and they grew further webbing towards her spider curse mark on the back of her neck. As it occurred, the spider mark seemed to fight against the other, "what is this?"

She looked to him viciously as he kicked her down to the ground with a bang. She stood shakily causing him to reach out and throw her into various trees, "I don't have time for you at the moment but I well return."

Sasuke turned from Naruto concerned seeing the trees fall, "Sakura, run."

" I can't just leave you…."

He shouted, "go! Find a place to hide!"

She nodded as Sasuke turned trying to find the whistle. His eyes widened as he remembered dropping it. Shaking his head he looked down to his hands. He was losing it, he tried to calm himself at best yet he showed hurt in his eyes mentioning lightly without knowing so, "she treated me like her song, she called us her kids. Whatever she means, I won't let her down. She came for us…that alone well fuel me."

Without another word he ran foreword pushing his fear to the side and motioning his eyes to turn.

Sango sat next to Miroku restlessly, "I'm worried."

" I know Sango but we were told to stay here, trust her."

She nodded when randomly the girl from the Sand Village proceeded towards her taking a seat, "so my brothers were right, you are those ninja who came to our village."

Sango stopped assuming then that the other two were who she was referring to. Miroku questioned, "you are perceptive with a very good memory."

Turning she muttered, "Yeah that's Gaara for you alright."

Sango eyed the girl, "I'm a bit surprise that you'd speak to us, and you seem introverted at best."

Temari smiled, "well you seem formidable, why not?"

They smiled for a moment when Gaara called, "Temari, there is no use staying here, lets go out."

Sango and Mroku glanced to him then turned back. She raised her head to the ceiling calling, "perhaps we should head to help."

"You heard Kagome, "Miroku retorted setting a hand on her shoulder and another on her hand smiling at best.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kagome pushed herself to her feet blood trickling down her lip yet she wiped it away. Dusting herself off as if it was nothing she lifted her head to the sky, the air around her sped up as the wounds on her body slowly disappeared the curse mark from Orochimaru dissolving into her flesh leaving a small insignia on her collar bone. Parting her lips she narrowed her eyes looking foreword the stolen ability of the sharingan appearing in her eyes as she stepped foreword the branches and trees ripping at her presence yet she stopped turning to see the familiar cold eyes of Gaara and his team staring at her. For a moment she felt herself calm yet she looked down repeating with a small smile, "Can I help you?"**

**He made no move to respond as she nodded to him spitting out some blood a tooth following. She turned and walked foreword yet Gaara called, "what happened to you?"**

**Straightening her and cracking her back she spoke, "I met up with an old friend, now I have to go help out some friends…"**

**She disappeared without another word yet suddenly she felt sand wrap around her foot. Her chakra flared ripping it as she landed on the branch, "excuse me."**

**He growled to her, "The look…you should learn to respect others."**

**Temari jumped, "Gaara stop it now, and she didn't do anything."**

**He turned to her then turned back yet she was gone. Everyone stopped the eldest brother looking to them and parting his lips in surprise to her speed. Yet Gaara remained unimpressed and slightly annoyed. She stretched out her arms looking around running foreword gritting her teeth. Looking to the sky she questioned, "How long was I out?"**

**Gripping her chest she fell to her knees looking to see the whistle under some broken leaves before her. Reaching out she wrapped her fingers around it confused of when it fell and hoping that Sasuke was alright. She suddenly heard a sharp scream from afar causing her to jump. She yelled, "Sasuke!"**

**Skidding foreword she ran seeing Orochimaru outstretched along wires and showing his true face. She gritted her teeth seeing Sasuke fall yet she skidded towards him she arm stretched out and moved to slam it again his back. He fell to the floor with a thud retracting to his body as Sasuke fell back with Sakura appearing. She thanked her under her breath calling, "Run Sakura!"**

**She turned holding him and without question nodded, Sasuke gripped his neck calling, "Kagome!"**

**Turning to Orochimaru she gritted her teeth her eyes apparent .She cursed to him seeing only the skin of the women before and him long gone. Slamming her hand into the tree it fell over with the shear force. She cursed, "I'll kill you!"**

**Looking around she bent to the skin wrapping her hand around the wires ripping it apart. Standing she turned for a moment shifting she heard Sakura call for help and looked down to the ground, she cursed thinking he might of gone to her. Running without a second thought she skidded down the tree branch unhooking Naruto from the branch and continuing. Standing behind him she held him firmly against the neck cursing, "Go away, now Sakura take them and run!"**

**She stood there remained in pain as Kagome felt him smirk and grip onto his arm. She turned back for a second as Sakura ran, he called, "too bad, I have to go soon anyone. I already told her of my plan Muskagi, you don't need to worry."**

**Holding him tighter she spoke, "I'll break your neck!"**

**Turning to her she kneed him in the back as he fell, she pummeling him to the ground with her fists jumping back and rubbing the dirt from her face. Furtive she felt him suddenly behind her running his hand down her neck, "now, now don't get too angry Princess…I'll be seeing you."**

**As he disappeared she fell to her knees in shock her lips parted. She fell to her hands gripping the sand under her and slamming her fists whispering apologies to her deceased family and friends. Pulling herself together she narrowed her eyes, "I'll protect them…with my life."**

**Sango paced around the corridor turning to Miroku shouting, "what if she's dead!"**

"**Kagome won't die that easily, plus we'd know no wouldn't we?"**

**She shrugged for a second hearing the doorway open and seeing Gaara and the others return. She felt a new found glare erupt from them causing her to stop her movements. The one she found the most unthreatening spoke, "you should tell your leader to be a little more careful with the people she decides to be friends."**

**They narrowed there eyes turning to each other yet Miroku shook his head telling her to calm herself to which she did with a matter of breaths. Suddenly she felt foot steps and turned expecting to see Kagome yet saw Kakashi walking towards them. They stopped with a sigh as Kakashi questioned looking to them, "where is Kagome?"**

**Miroku shook his head as Sango spoke, "she went to help the others when they called, she isn't back yet she's probably there to help a little longer, don't worry Kakashi."**

**She snorted to herself at calming other's nerves but not her own. Miroku stood walking foreword, "don't worry about it, but what are you doing here already?"**

"**Well what are you?"**

**They laughed a little as Kakashi looked to the doorway, "I came because I wanted to check and make sure Kagome was going to be okay, I thought she would have had more sense, I heard that…well he was here."**

**Everything went silent as Miroku pulsed, "him? Why would he be here?"**

**Kakashi shook his head unable to answer. They both turned as Sango spoke, "we should go…"**

**Miroku once again protested taking her hand, "no, we have to trust in her word and her ability."**

**Still unsure she turned hugging him shaking a little. Kakashi turned back taking in a deep breath and pressing his head to his hand, "I should go then, I'll wait until the end to see where it leads us."**

**They nodded sitting themselves down at his disappearance.**

**Kagome walked foreword she sat herself against a tree her body looking untouched except for the marks that could easily be thought of as tattoos. Laying her head back she whispered casually, "he put a curse mark on him, I couldn't help…"**

**Standing shakily she pressed her hand against the tree walking foreword. It had been some time. It had felt like hours and she was sure that Sakura was tending after the others and though she was smart she knew that she was no match against Orochimaru or any of the ninja from the other villages. Sighing she walked foreword seeing Sakura. Eyeing the ground she cursed to her, "Sakura, these traps are too obvious…"**

**Shaking her head she looked away easily appearing under the tree roots looking to the fevered Sasuke and battered Naruto. Setting a hand on Sakura's shoulder she whispered, "You can sleep, I'll look after things."**

**Obviously shaky she jumped up turning to her. She whispered wrapping her arms around her, "Kagome, thank you for all your help."**

**She shook her head almost to say that she had done nothing yet she handed her the whistle in return relying the conversation she had, had with Sasuke. Sakura found herself sleeping soundly yet Kagome stood and heard her shuffle throwing a kunai out against a squirrel. Bending down she shook her head, "it's just a squirrel, don't worry."**

**She didn't want to tell her about the obvious traps in fear of her losing all security and instead allowed her to sleep knowing that it wasn't very deep and for sure she would awaken at the first sound of combat. She eyed the area around knowing that there were eyes staring back at her. Narrowing her eyes she backed up stretching her legs carefully she slipped her weapons back. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Sango and Miroku stood at the doorway looking outside carefully their eyes scanning all areas awaiting Kagome's return. They have gotten very worried yet to abide to Kagome they have decided to stay where they were. Gritting her teeth carefully she pressed her forehead against her companion's chest whispering, "she's like our child, how could we just stand here…"**

**Miroku wrapped an arm around her carefully his eyes never leaving the horizon before him as he called kindly, "like all children, you have to let them go."**

**They released a curt nod for a second then continued to stand and look out. **

**Kagome slipped to her feet as she bent to Sakura looking over her shoulder. She was still awake her eyes wide gripping the kunai for dear life. Turning her head she looked to the bushes her eyes shifted suspiciously. She stood her back to the outside world whispering, "Sakura, protect them…"**

**She turned quickly as suddenly one of the Sound ninja she had identified as Zaku came running towards them. Moving in stance her hands turned to the shape of blades on pointed towards her with a bent elbow and the other straight downward towards the ground. Narrowing her eyes Sakura jumped reminding her of the trap cutting the clear string, as if on cue two logs came flying from the trees. Flinching she saw how easily Zaku reacted by blowing them away with some sort of vent hole in his hands. Gritting her teeth she glanced from side to side, "Sakura, be aware."**

**She lifted the kunai as Kagome took a step foreword the ninja smirking, "so I'm here to fight some girls only?"**

**Kagome kept her stance smirking, "don't be so cocky."**

**Knowing Sakura was afraid behind her she ran foreword. Her speed seemed to impress him as her knee made contact with his face. He flew to the side with a clear sweep running into the trees. She narrowed her eyes letting out a calm breath her knee still in the air as her arms stayed in the same phase. Lowering herself she glanced around. She stopped seeing he was gone and the three were running towards Sakura. Turning her head she gritted her teeth yet out of the blue came Lee who yielded them off calling, "Konoha whirlwind!"**

**Kagome ran at them kicking them all into each other against the tree. Stretching herself she stood at an arch her left leg outstretched outlining a semi circle around her before she stood her arms at her side. Turning she looked to Lee who declared to Sakura quickly, "I'll protect you Sakura! I'll protect you with my life!"**

**He turned to her as she nodded. They both got in stance yet Sakura called, "what did you do to Sasuke! Are you with Orochimaru."**

**Kagome silenced her with a hand knowing very well that they had no idea who he was and weren't accompanied with him yet they did have a similarity. Kagome growled, "You were the ones who sent the explosion tag did you not?"**

**The one she had assumed to be the leader with the bandaging stepped foreword causing her to follow to show she was not afraid, he showed them his arm allowing her to move foreword her hands now put one outstretched and one pulled back slightly full spreader hand. He threatened, "I'll just have to kill you now won't I?"**

**Lee spoke curving his hand and moving foreword, "I well handle this."**

**Raising an eyebrow she walked foreword, "do what you wish…"**

**He ran at him as Kagome narrowed her eyes but then suddenly Sakura threw a kunai at him causing him to jump just as Lee reached out grabbing a tree root and swinging it at him and moving him back. He spoke smoothly, "your arm has some technique to it, a trick."**

**Kagome turned her head knowing some eyes were watching. She suddenly slipped back with ease into a back flip dodging both Kin and Zaku. She moved foreword slamming their heads against each other and curving back kicking them into separate directions. She pressed her hand down, "come on, and get up!"**

**Kagome turned to Lee just pushing Dosu up into the air kicking his back his bandages wrapped around him as he wrapped his arms around him ready to pummel him into the ground. Kagome looked to the man Zaku who was heading to loosen the blow and to her skill she had caught him a little too late yet threw him through the trees. She glanced back, "damn it."**

**Zaku laid head in the dirt as Rock Lee skidded back. He slipped from the ground as Kagome growled turning meeting eyes with the other 3. She turned back to see Zaku swinging at Lee missing but still leaving him to fall to this knees. She ran in kicking Zaku to the side back flipping back and moving, "come on, let's go! It's just me and you leave the boy out of it."**

**He seemed to be coughing blood as Sakura ran to his side. She gripped his shoulder as Zaku ran at her swinging yet she appeared behind him with ease kneeing him in the back causing him to fly up. She kicked him into the air quickly turning back and jumping with a spinning kick he flew to the side. She stood still as she heard Lee fall, he had fought him and he was strong, she was thankful. **

**Sakura asked concerned, "Lee? What's wrong?"**

**Dosu laughed slightly narrowing his eyes as he began to explain vibrations and the ability of his arm and the others. He slowly stood as Kagome pointed an accusing finger at him warning, "shut up! I'm sick of you talking!"**

**One of them turned to Sakura smirking; "now it's your turn."**

**Kagome slid in before them calling, "don't you touch her!"**

**Zaku ran at her quickly as she flipped to the side without meaning too. The man called to Lee, "its time to end it for you."**

**Sakura gritted her teeth and turned to the bleeding Lee, "oh no you don't"**

**She threw two kunais at him quickly as he deflected it with his metal arm with ease. Sakura threw another weapon yet Dosu blew them back. She moved to the side quickly falling to her knees feeling a hand grip onto her head. Kagome kicked him back turning growling. Her hand lit with a fire as she whispered, "I can't protect everyone."**

**The girl mimicked to Sakura, "what soft hair, maybe if you spent less time conditioning and more time training you'd be a better ninja."**

**Kagome turned seeing the tears fall from her face. Stood still as her hands began to glow protesting to them to fight she warned, "You want to see me angry that badly huh?"**

**Sakura pulled out a blade when suddenly the ninja spoke, "that won't work on me."**

**Sakura snapped back, "its not for you."**

**She suddenly ripped the kunai through her hair. Turning back Kagome felt the vibrations of the sound. She turned back small lines of blood coming from her ears yet ignored the blood. She gritted her teeth her eyes flashing dangerously. Lee called, "be careful Sakura. Kagome, look out for them."**

**She turned back to him passing out and ran back kicking the girl out of the way face first into the dirt. Sakura suddenly appeared to be a substitution jutsu. She suddenly appeared throwing her weapons at Zaku yet then after he blew them back hitting her yet she was another substitution jutsu. Another came as it seemed to hit her in the leg yet he didn't see that this time it was her. She stabbed him in the air quickly she let go biting him in the arm refusing to release while Kagome stood to think, "she's grown…"**

**She wore blood and tears down her face as Zaku continued to hit her. Kagome called, "Sakura! Now!"**

**She backed up as Kagome landed feet pivoted to land right in the ribs. He screamed out as she back flipped standing in front of her, "I'm proud of you…"**

**She stopped wide eyed as Kagome stood stiff Zaku appearing back on one knee. She narrowed her eyes growling, "Watch yourself."**

**As the other three formed Ino and the others jumped in front of Sakura. Sakura gasped, "Ino?"**

**She smirked, "I swore to never let you show me up."**

**Shikamaru added, "Though Kagome you seem that you could of handled this all on your own."**

**She turned back noticing they had read her name off the plank. She called, "watch her, I'll handle them."**

**Dosu jumped, "don't be so cocky, trust me little girl."**

**Cracking her knuckles she smirked her eyes glowing yet she turned back to Sakura and her "friends" they looked at her fearfully allowing her to smile, "you can fight them."**

**Choji jumped, "what?"**

**Dosu growled, "Run away fatty we can handle this."**

**Shikamaru sighed," there goes that taboo."**

**Ino called to them for their technique named after herself, she continued disgruntled smirking, "yeah we'll show you how the rookies do it."**

**Kagome jumped up running to them kicking them each across the face and pushing them back while Sakura left her mouth wide open. She slid towards the side standing protectively near Sasuke and the others she challenged, "show us what you can do."**

**Wrapping an arm around Lee she looked down to him carefully complimenting his courage.**

**I'm sorry I am trying really hard to blend everything and help to put everything together you know so what happens can happen and everything its not easy! And I won't be updating my other stories until later because I am going to a friend's house sorry guys**


	25. Chapter 25

**The air was filled with the sick tension of battle as Kagome held on to Lee laying him back. She turned to him finished wiping the blood and turning to Sasuke, they were both unconscious, Sasuke stirring. Kagome reached her hand out to take both of their hands concerned. Turning back she looked to Choji and the others. Sakura gave her a worried look as Choji suddenly transformed himself into a giant ball to which she identified as the Double Weight Technique. He headed towards Zaku yet he held him off with his air clutter from his hands sending him into the air. Kagome took a moment turning once again to the others. Shikamaru moved forward just as Dosu attempted to help his teammate rendering him uncapable with his Shadow Copy jutsu. He turned as Ino instantly took the opportunity to do the mind transfer technique with Kin, Zaku evading the attack luckily. Ino called, "don't move! I'll kill her."**

**Growling at their idea Kagome came to her knees seeing her raise the kunai to her own neck. She shook her head cursing under her breath. They seemed to laugh as Dosu explained pulling away from the shadow at best, "hm, we have no use for the scroll little girl, we have one mission, and one mission only, to kill Sasuke."**

**Kagome jumped, "bite your tongue!"**

**She seemed to instill little fear in them as they took a moment to pause but then as Shikamaru continued to hold him down Zaku smirked, "I now realize" he turned to the unconscious Ino's body on the floor, "if she dies while in her body or the other way around it has the exact same effects now doesn't it?"**

**There was an unnerving silence as she outstretched her arm. Seeing Lee's team watching the ordeal from afar, the one she identified as Neji spoke, "leave and I'll let you live…"**

**Dosu smirked speaking, "don't act so high and mighty little man."**

**He stopped obviously vexed when Kagome ran in just as Ino lost control of the body. She spun kicking Kin into Dosu's body running them straight into the trees. She felt something suddenly, "chakra…"**

**  
She turned to Sasuke seeing a purple light emit from his body. She turned to Dosu and Kin outstretching her arms, "defend yourself." **

**Dosu pushed himself up yet looked to the unconscious Kin. He stood outstretching his arm to show the weapon yet she smirked to him her eyes flashing brightly, "Sasuke well kill you when he wakes up, I'll never let him get there, I won't allow him to become a killer."**

**She ran foreword kneeing him in the face doing a backflip causing Shikamaru to whisper, "she's fast."**

**Zaku sped in sending wind yet her foot remained planted to the ground. Smirking a little she turned to the waking Sasuke. Her eyes flashed with fear as she appeared behind him her arm wrapped around his neck backing up. She gripped his arms her foot in his back hearing Sasuke call out to her. She narrowed her eyes pulling more, "this is what Sasuke would have done, caused this pain and he would have felt nothing…"**

**She turned to the curse seal that had spread across his face and the chakra. He called to Sakura asking lightly, "who did this to you?"**

**Looking down to herself she began yet stopped when he continued, "Orochimaru gave me power, he gave it to me to become an avenger. Now tell me who did this to you."**

**Zaku unable to speak do to her hold on him cried out. Kagome threw them foreword as she turned to Sasuke, "stop it Sasuke, I have handled it."**

**He cried out in pain still as Dosu stepped back, "We'll be back."**

**Sasuke smirked running towards them gripping to Dosu and Zaku's back. Kagome cried out, "Sasuke! Stop!"**

**She ran towards him pushing him back from them and with a forceful punch she hit Zaku in the face running him into Dosu and then into the unconscious Kin as they continued. Dosu called painfully, "The scroll, take it…and…"**

**Sasuke turned hatefully to her gripping her neck, she reached out with a thrust grabbing his arm. He called angrily, "why did you do that!"**

**She gripped his hand painfully as Dosu left the scroll disappearing. She cursed lightly as Sakura ran behind him horrified. She looked into the girl's eyes as she begged him to stop. She winced calling, "I won't hurt you Sasuke, I won't hurt you…"**

**He turned back for a moment his seal retracting back just as she fell. She gripped her neck as Ino jumped, "what was that…and you! You had the power to stop him but."**

**Kagome coughed lightly gripping her neck turning in between coughs nodding, "I won't hurt Sasuke, I have a job…"**

**She coughed standing weakly feeling eyes turn to her yet she turned to Sasuke coughing as Ino and the others ran to Sasuke's aid. She turned her head carefully staggering foreword her eyes wide as she looked to her hands. She whispered shakily, "I almost kill him…"**

**Her hands looked dark with burns as she shook her head looking away. Sasuke looked down to his shaking hands causing her to grip her own arm leaning back against the trees. She took a deep breath feeling the curse mark on her collar and the other from her neck. She turned away, "one from Naraku in this life and another from Orochimaru in the after…."**

**Suddenly she heard Naruto call, "everyone drop! Orochimaru!"**

**Kagome turned pulsing at the name yet saw Choji had awoken him. Leaning foreword she smiled as him and Sakura conversed over the new hair, why the others were there and such. Kagome walked away from the crowd just passing Neji and TenTen as they awoke Lee. She gripped her arms carefully as he spoke, "you, you didn't defend yourself…"**

**She stopped her eyes seemed saddened as she nodded to him pulling her hair back carefully calling, "I won't hurt Sasuke, Sakura or Naruto. Its my job as their guardian to make sure of that, no matter if they attack me or not."**

**Lee suddenly jumped away from TenTen's lecture calling and bowing against Kagome's feet, "Kagome! Thank you for your help! You are truly a magnificent fighter."**

**She stopped suddenly then smiled pulling him to his feet, "You did more than I did, I thank you for that and protecting Sakura…you should go speak to her, I am sure she wishes to thank you and do be carefully well you?"**

**He nodded as she turned walking away from the crowd. They seemed to all be conversation as friends. She felt Neji slide away from the group himself and retreat to the trees to eye Sasuke. Standing away from them she leaned her back against the tree ways her head down carefully. She whispered, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I let you all get hurt."**

**She punched her fist into the tree her head pressed against the bark when suddenly Sasuke called to her. She looked up quickly smiling and walking foreword bending down towards him, "how are you feeling?" **

**He looked to her sadly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…I couldn't control myself…"**

**She nodded to him smiling pulling the hair from his face standing, "its not your fault, I just want you to promise me, you'll be careful, I'm sorry I couldn't help. I really am."**

**He shook his head, "you helped me more than anyone, thank you Kagome."**

**She seemed to not accept it as she turned to Sakura and Ino who had small arguments. She sighed turning back carefully, "Naruto and Sakura, they are here for you. They both risked their lives for you and you for them. I want you to remember that forever more…you have both scrolls now…its your job to get there. I am still here to help as Sakura has the whistle, but first I need to return to the tower."**

**Sasuke gave a curt nod standing as she blew out her own whistle. Everyone turned to her hearing the sound. Suddenly Kirara appeared. She bent down to her smiling running her hand over the cat demon's fur as she transformed. Standing back she jumped off nodding to them, "take care hm?"**

**They nodded as Kagome turned disappearing. As she rode she looked downward feeling an awkward aura, she recognized it as Gaara. She jumped down before them seeing the blood on the ground. She kicked the dirt over it turning back to them with a small smile, "siblings having some arguments I see?"**

**Kankuro growled to her as Temari stopped trying to calm her little brother. Gaara asked, "what happened to you? You are now dressed in dirt and others blood…"**

**Kagome smiled a little shrugged as she walked foreword Kirara behind her incase, she turned to see Kiba and the others running off. Taking a deep breath she spoke, "I had to help some friends out, what are you doing out? Coming in and out of the tower?"**

**Kankuro spoke vexed from his brother, "that's none of your business! Maybe its boredom."**

**She tilted her head to the side shaking it slowly, "maybe, if anything I can't wait to get the chance to fight you."**

**Temari challenged, "why don't we just settle it now."**

**Jumping on Kirara she spoke with a tilt of her head, "because, I have teammates waiting for me."**

**Gaara smirked slowly standing and following as she flew off. She turned back for a second before calling softly, "I know you were scared, its okay…"**

**Kirara growled as they continued. She still had a worried feeling deep down. She spoke, "we finished the chunins in about hmm 90 minutes or so?"**


	26. Chapter 26

**Kagome lay back on the bench carefully as Sango and Miroku hovered their hands over her body a light forming and healing all of her wounds. She spoke softly as the light continued over her body, "he just changed…"**

**Setting down their hands in unison they sighed sitting at her sides as she pulled herself to her palms. She looked to them covering her face bashfully, "I couldn't stop him."**

**Sango contently smiled to her as Kirara meowed, "it's not your fault Kagome, and you can't save everyone you did well though it could have been worse."**

**Miroku nodded to her taking her hand compassionately with a soft nod, "now, now calm yourself, perhaps if you are so concerned you should return to help, you weren't hurt so badly as it seemed."**

**Sango punched him for even offering the idea as Kagome laughed jumping to her feet calmly. She turned back to them with a small smile turning and sitting down crossing her legs, "Its day 4 they have one more day, perhaps…"**

**Kakashi suddenly broke through the doors walking down carefully. He looked around then smile seeing his fiancée sitting and looking away from him obviously in deep thought since she didn't notice his entrance. Sango jumped, "Kagome you can't go back out there what if Orochimaru comes back and does something worse to you!"**

**Miroku tried to calm her by rationalizing, "listen now, you know Kagome didn't fight with full power she was just fighting to draw time for the others."**

**Kagome stood turning seeing Kakashi stopping what she was about to say. She smiled yet he gave her a worried look walking foreword his hands in his pockets asking, "what did he do to you Kagome?"**

**She stopped looking away for a moment then smiled to him shaking his head causing her hair to sway, "don't worry about it, I'll be fine."**

**He moved his hand gripping her arm concerned, "Kagome, what did he do?"**

**Swallowing lightly she moved her cloak from her and shifting her shirt to the side showing the curse mark. He stopped his eyes widened as he set his palm to the mark. He looked up to her as Miroku walked from behind looking downward explaining, "That is the mark she was given when she was Muskagi in the other life."**

**Sango looked up to him sadly then back down almost ashamed to have allowed such a thing to happen. He threw his arms around her quickly whispering heart filled apologies. She pushed away from him carefully shaking her head, "stop it now, you know it isn't you fault, now you head back I am going to help the others, its just incase."**

**He shook his head whispering, "you promise to be okay?"**

**Sango laughed a little explaining, "she is strong you know that out of everyone, just head back we'll handle things."**

**Kagome nodded to him kissing him on the cheek as he smiled to her nodding pressing his lips to her hand turning and disappearing. She sighed momentarily taking in a deep breath her hand on her hip. Itching her temple she turned back to them energetically, "I'll see you guys when I get back alright."**

**Miroku and Sango nodded to her yet also made casual warnings. She nodded as she headed back towards the door. She passed as she nicknamed "noisy" Gaara of the Sand. Kagome smiled to them continuing back out causing Kankuro to stop and turn back his arms at his side as Temari asked, "She's heading out again?"**

**Gaara furrowed his eyebrows whispering a minor insult then turning back to her team mates who sat back reading something or other avoiding eye contact yet as they passed they turned their heads. Sango turned to Miroku, "Kagome's explanation of what happened before when she went to help well lead me not to worry so much. I am still a little worried though."**

**Miroku took her hand into his own smiling to her poised he explained, "We have nothing to worry about other than Sasuke, and I believe that is going to cause a problem."**

**Sango nodded her hand under her chin as she looked to the sky. She took out a kunai throwing the book in her hand to the air and throwing the kunai at it. She took out another spinning it casually creating a dart board for the two obviously bored. **

**Kagome walked down the forest way her eyes drifting from side to side as she continued walking foreword she turned casually as she came upon a ridge. She shut her eyes to listen hearing what she guessed was a stream over head. As she got closer she saw 2 ninja with one calling to them to awaken. She looked down to see that they had opened the scroll. A little amused she ran knocking out the other ninja and bending down to the scroll they had. Glancing at it she smirked slightly seeing it was a heaven scroll. Jumping up the ridge she spun the scroll slipping it into her pack, "this is the scroll Naruto and the others need…"**

**As she continued she saw Kabuto, she didn't trust him but they seemed to. Otherwise she would have taken him out based on her vibe of him instead. Shaking her head she took a deep breath walking foreword, "what are you doing?"**

**Sasuke turned suddenly from Kabuto seeing her. His eyes widened as Sakura asked, "Kagome what are you doing back? Are you here to help again?"**

**She nodded to them with a small smile ignoring the look from Kabuto. She continued looking to them as Naruto jumped, "wow you look untouched! And you just came back from the tower?"**

**Kagome gave a smile to them as to an answer when Sasuke spoke, "I'm going to fight him for his scroll…as simple as that."**

**She began to ask of the curse mark until suddenly Sakura but in redirecting the conversation. She bent her head looking around to them furrowing her eyebrows confused. She stopped noticing that they weren't going to tell Naruto, a bit angered she took a deep breath shaking her head to hear Kabuto cut in, "I am not going to fight you; a ninja doesn't ask for a fight, they just attack their opponent."**

**She slipped her hand back momentarily as Kabuto continued explaining that he could use their help to head to the tower as they could be companions and look for each other. The others seemed to agree yet she walked foreword spinning a scroll on her finger, "here."**

**Naruto jumped as she threw the scroll to them. She sighed shrugging, "I found it on the way here, and some people got knocked out by opening it."**

**Naruto swallowed hard yet she smiled, Sasuke turned back to her quickly, "Kagome…thank you-again."**

**The moment was long as they took a seat Sasuke and the others eating yet she sat away from the group her feet running through the water, Sasuke's suspicious gaze of Kabuto was much like her only she felt he had trust towards him more and she could tell that him alone had a feeling of distrust. Kagome stood as they finished, "So veteran Kabuto, are you going to lead the way?"**

**They looked to her as Kabuto asked, "you also have come to and from the tower could you not lead the way?"**

**She shrugged turning away, "I am here to help Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto as for everything else I think they should see if you can help also, you said it gets more and more dangerous we should prepare ourselves and head out. I doubt this trip is going to be easy. It's already the fourth day."**

**There was a mutual nod as they all headed out on the path. She sighed as they continued her eyes drifted outward to the area. After what seemed like a short walk they saw the tower in clear view. Kabuto spoke as he turned to them, "its dangerous from here on, there are people waiting for us and not only for this examine but also collectors, they steal the scrolls and sell them to examinees."**

**Not bothering to listen Kagome headed before them. Naruto smiled to her cheering to head foreword. Kabuto asked, "umm is she always like this?"**

**Sasuke shook his head turning away as Sakura spoke, "we won't need to worry about Kagome so much Kabuto we can just go."**

**She looked stopping setting her hand out Naruto froze. Kicking her leg foreword she came upon the quaint fell of kunai flying across her. She bent down cutting the string and setting foreword smiling, "all clear."**

**Naruto ran before her when suddenly he tripped another string, Kagome turned seeing the kunai yet before she could move Kabuto made his way from the kunai. She stopped as everyone seemed to panic yet she shook her head showing the substitution jutsu and Kabuto on the other side. Turning she motioned them to follow. They continued walking foreword when Sakura whined exhausted, "jeeze, it looks like we're not getting any closer!"**

**Kagome turned to her smiling, "Sakura come on, get on my back."**

**Sakura stopped surprised that out of all people the other girl of the group offers, she turned to Sasuke and the others who grunted yet she stood Kagome smiling as she bent down, "we need you strong, now come on."**

**She nodded getting on her back as Kagome headed foreword. Looking foreword her eyes drifted other until Kagome called seriously after time, "Stop."**

**They turned as Kabuto asked heading towards her, "What is it?"**

**She pointed foreword, "We're in a jutsu…** **It is Kori Shinchuu no jutsu. A technique that causes enemy to travel around in circles wherein if they were unable to detect the illusion, they might end up being exhausted since they are walking the same path over and over. Then the enemy casted another Genjutsu technique which Kasumi Juusha no jutsu. It creates false ninjas that can attack us at anytime, be on guard."**

**Kabuto seemed surprised at her noticing that while she backed up carefully. Sasuke asked, "How do you know?"**

**She pointed to the large bug pinned to the tree that Naruto had killed several hours early. Everyone stopped shocked as she turned setting Sakura to her feet, "anytime…"**

**Naruto smirked, "Kagome don't get involved!"**

**She jumped turning to ask why when Sasuke explained, "Because, you have done so much for us already, let us show you what we can do."**

**She stopped nodding, "call me when you need a hand otherwise I won't stop you."**

**Kabuto turned to her once more seeing her slip into the ground. He asked shifting his head to look to them confused, "what happened?"**

**Sakura smiled as she slipped out a weapon, "Kagome is just waiting out there, no worries."**


	27. Chapter 27

Kagome looked down to Naruto and the others then turned to the sky. She ran her finger over her headband carefully yet then suddenly she felt something choke out of her. Covering her mouth she shut her eyes furrowing her eyebrows painfully, when she opened them her hands were trickled with blood. Feeling more blood trickle down her nose her eyes widened when she looked up. She saw them, those masked ninja she was so concerned about, yet Kabuto, he was also a concern and at the moment he was with her charges. Bending to her knees she put her hands together in prayer apologizing before disappearing in a windy cyclone of leaves. She glanced back once more to see Naruto changing to his shadow clones bowing her head she continued foreword shouting before the ninja causing them to stop with a skid, "stop!"

They turned their heads to her causing her to feel hatred as she surveyed their bodies. Demanding as she stepped foreword she asked, "What are you doing here!"

There was no movement for response only for gripping their weapons yet she warned as she reached for her whip at her waist sliding her cloak back, "you answer me now!"

A soft laugh came through as the tallest women walked foreword the familiar fan in hand, Kagome slipped out her whip lashing it against the dirt paved ground, "Kagura…"

She smirked, she knew without even needing to see under that mask as Kagura reached back gently speaking in her mocking tone, "you look so very surprised, and yet you haven't noticed the continuous blood flow."

The youngest to whom she knew as Kanna instantly spoke up her cool dead tone causing a fierce glare to arise, "you have learned how to block out the effects of the curse mark Naraku has set on you, and how to deprive the monk of the pain of an increasing wind tunnel…"

Outstretching her arms she pulled out some shuriken in her fists warning, "this ends here and now! I could care less why you are here, or how you got here, I'll handle this now!"

Kagura unknowingly stepped back, she knew if anything that she would not be so much of a challenge for Kagome at this time, to be truthful their glances at their training were helpful but also she did not know what she had learned from the past life and neither did she know what jutsu's she learned from this time, then again Kagome didn't know what they had learned either. Hearing a suddenly thrill of battle from afar Kagome threw her head up, she glanced from the trees to the three before her then straightened herself, "we'll end this soon enough, I don't need to rush your death."

They seemed to calm yet then instantly she jumped back throwing various kunais at them causing them to duck yet were surprised that none of them were aimed at them. Standing the boy who was obviously Kohaku spoke, "why do you think…."

Instantly Kanna warned ready to run, "paper bombs!"

Before they could move there was a loud explosion Kagome turned back with narrowed eyes before returning to her friends. She spun around in a skid to watch seeing Naruto take out three ninja over Kabuto. She turned to Sasuke running towards him as Naruto ties them up. Sakura looked up for a moment to her worried yet she ordered her to stand before them while she tries to make a substitution curse seal that would be temporary until Kakashi can do it. Sasuke looked up to her as she reached her hand out; he took it without a second though while she pressed two fingers to the seal. Her eyes widened a she whispered, " curse seal jutsu, Una Clan!"

Instantly a circle appeared around it slowly as her eyes softened. She stepped back when he turned gripping it in pain. He asked, "what was that?"

"My clan, it gives power and seals power…it's a gift…I give you some of my power for now but it may react since the one who placed this is…more powerful than me."

Sakura turned her eyes widened to think that Orochimaru was more powerful than Kagome who well was amazing at that. Naruto ran towards them curiously while she smiled to him proudly, "great job Naruto, I'm very proud of you."

He itched the back of his head slowly with a small smirk while she ran her fingers through his hair. They headed quickly back towards the tower. Kagome stood still as the entry smiling nodding to them, "I'll see you later guys."

He nodded as Kagome glanced to Kabuto. He gave her a curt nod of understanding when he walked past her to return to his team. There arms clashed as suddenly she stopped her eyes widening. She shook softly as images flashed over her. Her hands shook as she saw him turn and walk into the building. Sasuke who she had assumed to become more careful of Kabuto asked, "Kagome?"

She shook her head quickly not wanting to worry them as she ran towards her doorway. She walked in looking around slowly. She ran towards Sango and Miroku her eyes widening as she whispered softly to Sango and Miroku, "Kabuto…he is one of Orochimaru's…and Naraku has sent people here…"

Sango stopped shaking a little to have Miroku guard her, "what!"

Miroku spoke, "Kagura and Kanna?"

She nodded as Sango whispered shaking and covering her face, "And Kohaku."

Kagome knew she knew and turned her head carefully her fists clenched as she gritted her teeth, "we can't allow him to play with us, when we find the jounin we'll handle things. I am sure the Hokage well take them in as a worry and will allow us to battle them without worries."

There was a curt nod between them as she walked foreword. Kagome walked into the main room seeing many of the people still there. She felt eyes on them and was guessing that she was named as a worry to others. Stopping she ran her foot over the floor walking past the ground and straight towards the Hokage. They seemed to surround her as she narrowed her eyes bowing, "Lord Hokage."

"Kagome?"

She spoke making sure no others heard as Sango and Miroku turned the other way to make sure. She began carefully, "we have a problem…"

Kakashi looked to her seeing the remains of blood and turned back suddenly as Lord Hokage spoke, "yes?"

"Naraku has sent people here, those ninjas I am sure you don't know who they are, I would like permission to fight their team, I know we are going to require preliminaries since there are so many people."

He seemed amused as he turned to the group that entered with their jounin. She saw the masked figure and stopped as Inuyasha walked from the silence, "I get their jounin I bet its one of Naraku's puppets."

Kagome turned to him seriously for a moment before running foreword. Kakashi called urgently, "Kagome! Not yet!"

Everyone turned to her as she ran at the jounin over the 3 and then running her fist into the masked jounin. She flew back as Kagome moved to hit her again yet the jounins ran holding her down. Inuyasha gripped her shoulder carefully yelling, "Kagome!"

She pulled away breathing hoarsely her hands shaking as she pointed, "look."

He turned slowly as his eyes widened to the standing figure moving the mask from her face. He stuttered his eyes widening painfully, "Kikiyou…."


	28. Chapter 28

**The room had an eerie silence as the name echoed off the walls carefully, "Kikiyou."**

**She felt anger, overflowing anger, she wasn't sure if she could control it if she was given the opportunity to be honest. Her fists shook as Inuyasha's hand slipped from her shoulders, he was hurting while she was angry, she wasn't sure what was going to happen next yet she still felt the tense hold from the Jounins on her. Miroku and Sango stood shocked and unsure while the Hokage gripped them by their shoulders in caution of what they might do next. In the back of her mind she wanted to say 'I told you so' but still she wouldn't allow herself. Inuyasha whispered again confused his eyebrows furrowing as he stepped foreword ignoring all the eyes currently on them, "Kikiyou?"**

**She turned almost hatefully to him then turned her head to Miroku and Sango, they were out of it, and they were in so much shock they didn't know what to do. She gritted her teeth as Kikiyou slipped the rest of her mask from her face. She dusted herself off as she pushed herself up. She dressed in the same way as they did and she wore the headband, the Hokage was sure now that these people were the enemy, but he wanted them to make a skeptical of the situation in the preliminary fights. She smiled as if she was nothing yet the hidden darkness became apparent as she spoke softly, "Inuyasha…"**

**She seemed to mock the name as she lifted her head in acknowledgement. He staggered towards yet Kagome reached out from the Jounin's grip holding his shoulder, "don't tell me you're going to take this like a wimp! Get back to reality Inuyasha!"**

**He pushed her away a little as Kakashi jumped in, "Kagome!"**

**She shook her head as Inuyasha asked softly his voice hoarse from confusion, "Kikiyou, why?"**

**Miroku and Sango stepped foreword to assist but the Hokage held them tightly, with Anko and the other Chunin exam proctor standing before them. They glared to each other as Kikiyou's laughter broke through. Kagome was sure some of the students stood bewildered and she was also sure that if Sasuke and the others were to enter this would turn very personal. She spoke cockily, "I knew how easily it would be, and how Kagome would so easy give things up to see her friends happy, I was however not expecting to see her so well on guard to me in friendship, at that I was a bit disappointed, but I got everyone else."**

**Sango shouted angered, "you bitch!"**

**Inuyasha felt himself fall back almost yet he caught him gripping his fists, "this was all a plot? A plot you created with Naraku!"**

"**Don't seem so surprised Inuyasha, I am not working with Naraku, I hate the vile thing but neither am I on your side. As for Yuusuke…"**

**Miroku staggered foreword screaming, "Yuusuke! Was he part of your plot too!"**

**Kagura smirked softly to them as Kanna and Kohaku remained silent, Kagura answered, "he is a power, not a child or a human even. We combined the two as Kikiyou's power and your own Inuyasha…now he is with Naraku…"**

**Kikiyou set her hand to her hip as the room echoed softly. Naruto walked in his eyes widened as he looked around carefully. He asked for a moment, "Kagome? Inuyasha?"**

**Sasuke stopped as he felt a lump in his throat looking at the situation. Kagome turned for a moment threatening, "I'll kill you!"**

**Kakashi gripped her tightly as the jounin gripped at to her hardly anchoring her. Inuyasha growled his eyes reddening yet then Miroku and Sango jumped foreword with Sasuke and the others holding him down. Sakura yelled, "Inuyasha! Calm down!"**

**He gripped them as Naruto turned for a moment trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Kikiyou stepped back carefully as did the others obviously unsure if they could fight them and live. Lord Hokage jumped, "calm yourselves! Princess! Inuyasha!"**

**Kagome took heavy breaths as Kakashi held her still, Inuyasha continued yet she Kagome walked foreword her hand moving swiftly into a slap. Everyone jumped at the sound as Inuyasha stopped lifting his head. She crossed her arms, "we'll kill them in our battle, I trust you can do it and push aside your damn feelings."**

**Sasuke looked up to her as Inuyasha pushed them away feeling his cheek and nodded. Kagome turned to the Hokage as she felt Kakashi wrap a hand around hers. She looked down pressing her head to his shoulder whispering softly, " we must have Sasuke fight first…the seal."**

**He nodded to her kissing her and walking away causing eyes to turn to her confused. She glanced to them and focused on Gaara her eyes fierce yet she forced herself to smile when inside her head she was yelling, "stay out of my business, its none of your damn business so look away and mind yourself!"**

**Turning to the other she smiled lightly bowing in thanks for their help. They smiled in return as Kagome stood with Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha stood staring or glaring at the group so stood aside from the others. She growled softly to them as Kikiyou smirked to her. She put her hand into a fist stepping foreword yet Sango gripped her should and arm with Miroku on the other side. She shut her eyes trying to calm herself listening to Anko as she spoke. She looked up yet Sango saw right through her tough exterior to the pain of the seal, "congratulations to all of you for getting this far, I have to say though I'm a little surprised this is the first time in 5 years we have had so many people but since that is the case we are going to have to do some preliminary matches. We have 21 out of the 78 here and we were only expecting ten."**

**Everyone stopped at the sound of preliminary while Kagome shifted having everyone on their toes yet she put her hands up crossing her arms trying to say that she'll control herself until then. Lord Hokage took a deep breath speaking or lecturing, "The Chuunin exam is completed with participations from allied nations to maintain good relations with those allied nations and to heighten the level of the ninja. This exam is the epitome of a war between the allied nations. In history, these allied nations were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight. That is the beginning of the Chuunin** **Selection exam."**

**They listened intensively as Kagome kept her eye on Kikiyou and the others knowing all the information already. She knew Sango was ripping apart inside and Inuyasha was, and since Sango was Miroku was and she was just pissed off. She would rip them all to shreds and show them what it feels like. The Hokage continued to explain that the chunins is one of the place to display power yet also a place to show your country's dignity. **

"**In the Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited as guests to watch the battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. The countries are also able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries so they can put foreign pressure on them."**

**Kiba who reminded her of Inuyasha scarcely spoke, "but why fight risking our lives!"**

**The Hokage explains that a country's power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power. And a ninja's true power is only born in life or death battle. This Exam is a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Because they fight with their life, the Exam has meaning. That is the reason their predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chuunin Exam. The custom of saving one's life and fighting to maintain balance - that is the good relation in the world of ninja. This is a life or death battle for your dream and village's dignity. The Hokage then prepares to explain what's involved with the Third Exam. Gekkou Hayate, the judge, asks permission to explain the rules. Before he could Kagome asked seriously, "with all do respect can I now please handle business!"**

**Kagura growled, "Don't treat us as if we're amateurs!"**

**Everyone turned to the rivaling people as Lord Hokage looked to Hayate who shrugged, "no, we need to explain rules and then you can fight."**

**Kagome turned to Sasuke and then Kakashi he nodded to her for a moment speaking to the Hokage as Inuyasha spoke, "yeah but first let another battle take place."**

**Sango and Miroku nodded as Sasuke turned to Kagome who refused to make eye contact. She turned to Kabuto carefully who looked back at her. She narrowed her eyes and she thought she saw him tense. Turning to Kakashi she saw him nod to her while she motioned to Kabuto. There was a moment as Inuyasha turned to Kikiyou and his eyes softened yet as quickly as she thought she saw it, it was gone. **


	29. Chapter 29

**There was a small cough echoing off the walls as the Jounin Hayate spoke hoarsely, "we will be having some matches before we can continue because there are still too many people and not enough for the matches to continue. So we'll be matching you against others to cut the number in half."**

**He stopped midway once again coughing causing Sango to step back in disgust yet Kagome remained angrier then ever. Kagura gave her a look of interest yet she shot a vicious look right back at her. She glanced back momentarily staring at Kabuto then to Sasuke who was in the middle of conversation with Sakura obviously arguing about the mark. Hayate continued, "And you won't be allowed a break because we'll be starting the matches now, if there is anyone who thinks they are unfit to continue please speak now."**

**There was an eerie silence as Miroku grunted turning away as if to say why would someone quit now? Suddenly Kabuto raised his hand; Naruto seemed shocked as she called to him. Kagome turned her eyes narrowed suddenly as she gripped the cloth. She heard him speak of his hearing not working due to the encounter with the sound ninja and he wasn't going to risk his life. Kagome turned grunting as Sango and Miroku narrowed their eyes. Kabuto walked foreword bowing then turned walking past Kagome. She whispered staring foreword, "Tell Orochimaru I'll see him soon."**

**There was an unnerving silence as they waited for him to leave. She stared foreword while he stared at her in disbelief yet then continued. Kagome crossed her arms shrugging off the hold Sango and Miroku had. Miroku looked seeing the Hokage ask for his profile yet Kakashi turned whispering the truth. Kagome glanced to the arguing Sasuke and Sakura. She glanced as Hayate asked once again for anyone who would like to quit. Kagome called harshly, "Sasuke, Sakura."**

**They turned to her as Naruto looked also yet she spoke in code, "allow it, allow them to continue, I'll watch over you…and they already know."**

**Sasuke stopped suddenly as Naruto turned confused yet was given no answer. Suddenly the screen began to flash with the people. Lord Hokage spoke before it was determined, "Now, after this match Kagome you well be fighting."**

**A small smirk grew on her face at the thought as her eyes flashed dangerous. Kikiyou and the others remained caged and were ordered up to the stands. Kagome jumped over the railing sitting there and looking out when Kakashi walked towards her. She smiled to him yet she was still angry then ever. Gai walked foreword his eyes widened, "Muskagi."**

**Turning slowly she pointed, "Gai!"**

**Kakashi sighed remembering the feud Gai and him had over Kagome before they married. Gai walked foreword confused, "it is you, how is this? You are…Lord Hokage told me but I thought Kakashi was still trying to pull my leg."**

**Shaking her head a little she smiled, "its good to see you, how have you been?"**

**Motioning towards the students who eyed yet seriously yet Lee remained happy thanking her once again. Their reunion was cut short as Kagome turned towards the match. She leaned against the wall her head leaning on Kakashi's shoulder as Sango and Miroku stood their pinky finger wrapped around each others. Kagome turned to him whispering to make sure as they asked if they would like to quit, "Did you tell him?"**

"**About his sharingan and everything yes."**

**Inuyasha turned to Kagome as she turned back. She walked towards him and hugged him reassuringly, "Don't worry about it, if you want I'll fight her…."**

"**I-I can do it."**

**She nodded stepping back as the match began. As the match began Sasuke's opponent threw out shuriken jumping back yet Sasuke easily deflected them with his kunai. He ran towards him his hands glowing with chakra while Sasuke dodged it wrapping his legs around him arm. The hand on his chest he felt a draining power. Naruto leaned foreword gritting his teeth as Sakura stood worried. Kagome set a hand on their shoulders reassuringly. She smiled then turned to Kikiyou hatefully. The hand reached to his head as it drained him. He was stealing his chakra. Quickly he was thrown back being beaten causing Sango and Miroku to wince just by watching. Kagome leaned foreword edgily. Suddenly he threw his hand out moving into the moves Rock Lee did. She smirked watching as he moved to create the forbidden attack. The Lion combo, Kagome turned to Lee seeing the shock then smirked as Sasuke was determined winner. Lord Hokage stood nodding to Kagome as Kagura jumped down flying almost. **

**Sasuke looked as Kakashi turned to him, "now its time we seal that up."**

**Kagome walked towards him setting a hand on his head smiling, "don't worry about it, with the energy I gave you, you'll be back soon enough but you're going to need to head back right away okay."**

**He nodded grunting as he spoke, "I wanted to see you fight."**

**Kagome shrugged as Naruto laughed," Yeah Sasuke you won, But in the uncoolest way!"**

**Turning with a lecturing look Naruto bend apologizing. Kagome walked foreword as Inuyahsa yelled, "Kick her ass Kagome!"**

**Lord Hokage turned to Hayate who nodded, "the match shall begin, we draw the line just like in any other match, and your grudge is to be handled in your world. You are to send her back to your world after."**

**Kagura smirked, "bring it."**

**She moved back her hands in the same stance as she fought the sound ninja. Kagura challenged as she whipped out her fan, "you won't be able to handle it."**

**She ran at her quickly sliding across then ran as she jumped back against the wall throwing out, "dance of blades!"**

**Kagome slipped into the ground disappearing causing everyone to turn. She jumped out behind her kneeing her in the back causing her to fall to the ground. Moving her leg back she jumped into the air slipped out and throwing her kunai. Throwing her fan she sent it back yet Kagome was gone. She was then there grabbing her ankles spinning her into the wall. She crashed blood sliding across the floor. She put a hand on her waist, "I'm disappointed, and I thought you were some big bad."**

**Sango smirked, "take her down Kagome!"**

**Kikiyou moved foreword to assist jumping over the railing before anyone could stop. The other chunin entrees stood confused when Inuyasha slammed his feet into her chest pushing her to the ground. He flipped back as Kagome slid behind him her back to his as she bent to her knees. Kikiyou stood, "you son of a bitch."**

**Inuyasha grunted, "Look who's talking."**

**Slipping out his tensugia everyone jumped as Gai asked loudly, "What is that?"**

**Miroku smiled, "The Tensugia, a sword from our world made from the fang of his father."**

**Kagome spun so she faced Kikiyou and Inuyasha turned to the standing Kikiyou. She smirked slowly as she called, "Miroku, set up a barrier."**

**Everyone turned to him as he stood on the railing pulling out his staff as sutras a light appearing causing a wall. Kagura attacked, " Dance of Dragons!"**

**Whirlwinds appeared as he threw it back, "backlash wave!"**

**Kagome moved jumping over Kikiyou grabbing her head and slamming her down. Hayate was resorted to the stands in caution as Kagome jumped back landing on Inuyasha's shoulders as he threw his sword up allowing her to use it as leverage and run at her. She sent dance of blades suddenly yet she fell into the ground Inuyasha using his sword as a shield. Kikiyou tried to use the opportunity against him yet she jumped her hands together, "fire style!"**

**Instantly flames came from her lips yet Kikiyou disappeared. Turning her head she gripped her neck painfully, she finally noticed the blood falling from her. Lee asked Naruto, "what is that?"**

**Sakura took a moment to answer in-between Naruto's cheering, "they put a curse mark on her, it causes her to bleed when around this demon…"**

**Kagura smirked as Kikiyou stood beside her. She took out what seemed to be a pot. She opened it throwing to the ground causing Kagome to stand wiping the blood from her mouth, "what the?"**

**Instantly a Kagura lifted her fan, the color of chakra flooding it as Kikiyou let her body out souls almost raining from her body. Kagura yelled, "Dance of the dead!"**

**Her lips parted shocked as she staggered back Inuyasha gripping her. She looked to the three people standing before her. Falling to her knees she whispered, "You bitch! You killed them!"**

**Sango covered her mouth stepping back turning to Kanna, "I'll kill you!"**

**Miroku gripped as and everyone backed up. The Hokage walked foreword, "Yoshi! Lin! Calm yourselves!"**

**Gaara felt himself shake at the view, her family, how could they do such a thing? Kagome stood her eyes narrowed blood red tears falling as she put her hands together. Turning from defending her he yelled, "Kagome! Don't!"**

**Kakashi and Sasuke reappeared Sasuke gripping his shoulder casually staring out, "what is she doing?"**

**Kakashi's eyes widened as he leaned foreword, "They killed her family…."**

**Miroku sighed as Sango reached to comfort him. Calmly Miroku explained, "Kagome is performing a jutsu to wipe out her emotions during the battle, so when she kills she won't feel."**

**Sasuke turned unsure if it was possible. Sango whispered, "It's dangerous to herself and everyone else…"**

**Narrowing her eyes her chakra flared as Inuyasha threw back the people. He turned to the family, "I'm sorry…."**

**Kagome called out as chakra streamed from her, "Numbing jutsu!"**

**((A/N: How do you like that? Hope it was long enough))**


	30. Chapter 30

**Her eyes dimmed as everyone stopped waiting for what would happen next. Sango gripped her boomerang in caution as Kanna turned to her. Miroku narrowed his eyes as suddenly she looked up. Kakashi began slowly, "this is dangerous territory…"**

**Sasuke turned his head to him as he asked, "for whom?"**

"**Everybody"**

**Kagome looked up carefully, Inuyasha ran towards her to change her back knowing how dangerous it could be without her emotions to anchor her to reality of life and death yet she slapped him back. He slid against the ground Kikiyou stepping back. She whispered softly, "I didn't see this in her training…"**

**Kagome smirked slowly she reached back taking out her kunai. Running at her deceased family she slit their throats and ripped them apart in an uncaring manner. Standing she had her hands on her hip staring to Kagura and Kanna. Naruto stopped his mouth dropped in amazement and sickness. He turned quickly Sakura following while Miroku felt himself begin to get dizzy. Looking out Kakashi whispered, "She's still bleeding from the seal; it'll only hurt worse after…"**

**Kagome stopped the jutsu losing effect as tears streamed down her face. She ran foreword grabbing them both by the neck and slamming them against the wall an impression appearing and Kagura's fan clattering to the ground. She eyed them both slowly her mouth turning to a slow smirk while she pressed harder yelling, "I won't kill you yet, and I'll make you suffer!"**

**Kohaku moved foreword yet Sango threw out her boomerang in warning yet unable to kill him. She stopped catching it as everyone ducked annoyed. He turned to her while Kanna commanded him to remain still. Standing stiff Hayate ran at her gripped her and trying to pull her back, Inuyasha ran as Kakashi appeared with the other jounin. They fell to the ground with a thud as she fought against them roughly. Her eyes widened as she saw Kagura's fingers wrap around the fan. Spinning her eyes met Kakashi, she winced with hurt pushing them back just as Kagura called, "Dance of Blades!"**

**Her hands formed a shield around the jounin stopping blood splattering over the ground. Kakashi looked down to Kagome yelling, "I'll kill you!"**

**Sango and Miroku jumped the fighting circle as Kanna followed with Kohaku. She held her mirror whispering, "Unfortunately, we are going to have to wait until we meet again."**

**Sango threw her boomerang as Miroku prepared to run at them. Kakashi formed rasengan prepared to attack yet a forceful wind appeared drawing in Kagome yet before that Kakashi had reached his rasengan out hitting Kagura back against Kikiyou against the wall. He bent wrapping his body around Kagome's whispering to her reassuring words. **

**She winced softly pushing herself to her knees yet he guarded her. The stretcher ran towards her quickly. She turned her head slowly as they gripped her blood running through the stretcher. She felt him wrap his hand around hers and then turn to the beginning battle with the others. Inuyasha ran foreword as Sasuke jumped over with the others. Inuyasha turned to Kakashi, "I'll go with her."**

**He nodded pressing his lips to her forehead hearing her whisper for him not to worry. Sasuke looked to her, "I'll go with too Kagome."**

**She smiled lightly as they ordered them to back up. Naruto stopped smiling for her not to worry about them. Kagome nodded as she dizzily turned back falling unconscious. They ran foreword quickly incase the doors shutting behind them. Kakashi took a deep breath gritting his teeth seeing Kagura was gone. Miroku turned his head as Lord Hokage spoke, "she was hurt protecting you; I believe that allows her recognition for you all to pass."**

**Sango clutched her fists looking up, "not me."**

**Miroku turned to his wife confused leaning foreword, "What, Sango?"**

**She whispered, " I was going to call in Kohaku's favor during the battle anyway…I don't want to continue please…"**

**Everyone seemed surprised at her as the Hokage nodded. They walked to the stands as Sakura walked to Sango to help comfort her. Miroku gripped the railing awaiting the next battle to continue. Kakashi seemed lost and pained with what had just happened as he remained quiet his eyes focused and glistened. **

**sorry its so short but I won't be posting today and had to get some way to tell you guys! Lol my friends are coming over so I'll post tomorrow or if they leave later on today ok! But I'm going on a date later on today so yeah….lol**


	31. Chapter 31

Tension rained the room as they waited for the calling of the next battle of begin. The area was of course a complete and total mess due to the fighting and Miroku and Sango were busy worrying over Kagome and bothered over the destruction that occurred before, they wouldn't allow her out without a little parting gift. Kakashi had attempted to seem cool and collected yet everyone could see through it fine. Since Sasuke had gone with he had also been allowed to lie down and be checked out once again. Hayate then called breaking their train of thought, "Next fight, Zaku Abumi verses Aburame Shino."

Naruto leaned foreword turning to the others then turning back. Shino voiced a warning to the man harmed by Kagome as Miroku leaned foreword, "I would take his advice…Kagome seems to not have been so leant with you."

He turned growling to them yet Miroku and Kakashi being in the mood they were sent him a glare right back. Shino continued his warnings yet cockily speaks that he has some movement. Suddenly he moved towards him yet Shino dodges just then as he notices that Shino's bugs had surrounded him. He spoke calmly, "there is no escape."

There is a moment of pause as Zaku seemed to think over some things. Everyone waited tentatively as Kakashi narrowed his eyes looking foreword. Gai spoke for the first time to him almost in a kind way, "she'll be fine."

He seemed to jump as he turned back to him and smiled in the usual way and then turning back. Suddenly Zaku wiped out both of his arms. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as Sakura leaned foreword. Sango whispered, "its all over?"

They looked at him almost confused as to which person she meant. Yet then suddenly as he attempted to blow it out everything stopped. Shino spoke once again of an ace in the whole and then that 2 were better than one. The battle ended in Shino's favor as he turned leaving only glancing at Zaku as he was pulled away. Naruto leaned back shivering at the bugs when they heard a doorway open. Turning they saw Kagome walking towards them. She stood tall her hand in her pocket with Inuyasha by her side his arms crossed. She smiled reassuringly as Kakashi let out a sigh. Naruto cheered yelling over, "Ha! I knew you couldn't stay away Kagome!"

She smiled to them as Inuyasha grunted. They walked up the stairway as Lee cheered, "You're back!"

Sakura smiled, "you're a fighter alright."

Inuyasha murmured annoyed, "or just stupid."

Kagome elbowed him as Kakashi asked, "are you okay?"

She nodded to them reassuringly as Gai gave her a smile. She continued as the eyes continued to stare at her worried yet surprised that she could walk never the less stand tall. She looked around, "So what did I miss?"

Kakashi continued to explain about Shino and his clan along with Zaku's blocked passages and such. Yet suddenly Sakura asked, "Where is Sasuke?"

Inuyasha answered leaning back introverted, "he stayed to rest…"

There was a moment as he cleared his throat calling out to everyone taking a moment, "next match, Tsurugi Misumi verses Kankurou."

Kagome leaned back a little looking to Kankurou as Gaara turned to her. She raised an eyebrow in a small challenge before turning back. She looked to them then bit her finger at the man who was part of Kabuto's group. Turning to Kakashi he smiled taking her head reassuringly. She nodded to him leaning back against the wall. Taking a sigh Miroku spoke his eyes still on the ground, "Sango won't be continuing with us."

She stopped confused her eyes shifting yet she tried to control herself as to drawing no more attention. Sango spoke, "I was going to give up against Kohaku…"

Kagome swallowed as Inuyasha began to lecture her to let it go, Miroku started to defend his wife until Kagome cut in yelling pointing to Inuyasha first, "You! You shouldn't talking incase you forgot we have a dead chick out there with part of my soul in her and my nephew your son in the hands of Naraku, you, you should allow Sango to speak for herself. Incase you forgot she is fully capable of kicking your ass. And you, I am sorry about Kohaku yet he shall be our worry soon enough. If he dies, he does and is peaceful with your father and your family, if he lives he well live with you and we will kill Naraku and everyone else and get back at him. Now! Stop sniveling like children! By time we're done most likely this battle well be done with! Am I clear!"

There was a tension as Kakashi turned away and Naruto chuckled under his breath. Everyone looked to them as Inuyasha turned away slowly mumbling something or other under his breath. Kagome eyed him sharply as he sighed nodding and Miroku and Sango followed turning back. She nodded taking a deep breath. Gai walked towards her, "Muskagi are you alright?"

She smiled looking to the fight, "I'm fine, don't worry."

They all looked down to her hands to see she was shaking and her eyes were glistening with unshedded tears. Kakashi covered her hand with his own yet she shook her head smiling a little, "don't worry…at least, I mean the wedding won't be so busy…"

She choked back her tears as he wrapped an arm around her softly. She took a breath whispering that she was fine. They looked back as Naruto smiled to her trying to cheer her up. She smiled back as he leaned over the railing only to have Miroku gripping his shirt incase he fell. Kagome looked down to the fight furrowing her eyebrows. She swallowed hard leaning foreword sitting with her legs over the ledge her head pressed against the metal.

Turning Kankuro and Tsuruigi agreed to end the match quickly. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows interested as Kankuro turned to her with a smirk as if to show that he also had some ability. Kagome quirked her eyebrow accepting to critique him, just then they prepared to begin. Kankuro removes the enormous bundle on his back but Misumi doesn't waste any time. He strikes Kankuro with his arm but Kankuro blocks it with his wrist. Occupying one of his arms, Misumi wraps his entire body around Kankuro, immobilizing him. Misumi tells Kankuro that he can take his joints off their hinges and use his chakra to loosen his body. Misumi has one of his arms wrapped right around Kankuro's neck. He threatens to strangle Kankuro until his neck breaks if he doesn't give up and surrender. It seems as though Misumi is in the upperhand of the battle but Kankuro seems nonplussed by it all. Misumi continues to strangle him until Kankuro's neck snaps. Everyone is stunned; it seems that Misumi has won but Kagome smirks.

Gaara looked to her as she covered her mouth turning to Naruto who had just wondered what had happened. She explained leaning back a little, "you'll see."

Sakura asked, "Kagome do you know this guy?"

She shook her head as Sango spoke, "Kagome has never met him before, well when we did it was short and not so much of a meeting more of gathering data on our worried entrees to the chunins. Kagome though spoke once or twice to their team members during the exams, especially Gaara."

Miroku continued, "He was a bit noisy."

Inuyasha remained quiet, sulking over and he seemed worried as he leaned foreword. He knew Kagome was masking the pain and he saw Kakashi bend down and set a hand to her back incase. His child was with a demon, he was not going to be okay, not in a long shot.

Suddenly drawing them speechless once again Kankuro's head swirls back in place facing Misumi and in shock Misumi sees that it isn't Kankuro at all but instead a marionette. "Kankuro" declares that it's his turn, and marionette reveals itself wrapping its arms around Misumi. Suddenly emerging from the bundle of bandages is the real Kankuro. Strings attached to the marionette are what Kankuro used to control the puppet. Chakra flows from from his hand along the strings to control his puppet "Karasu". Karasu begins squeezing Misumi, Misumi struggles in its grip then declares that he gives up, but Kankuro merely replies that he can become softer if he breaks his bones, and proceeds into doing so but then Kagome suddenly appears a hand on his shoulder in warning, "now I thought you wanted to prove yourself, this proves you're an insatiable sadist idiot."

He turned suddenly releasing him Hayate who had already called the battle turned to Kagome, "Kagome, thank you for ending it but please return to the stands."

Kankuro turned annoyed with her interference and name calling yelling, "fine then why don't you take this!"

Suddenly appearing behind him she felt her eyes slim to open as she whispered, "you really don't want to mess with me right now Kankuro, now please return to the stands."

He turned his sweat dropping as Naruto smirked a little then turned to Kakashi, "that was totally unfair! That was two against one Kakashi-sensei!"

Gaara called for Kankuro to return to which he abided, Kagome turned also disappearing leaving Gaara to eye her peeved. Sakura sighed to Naruto, "its not two against one Naruto, its called marionette no jutsu. he controlled the doll with his chakra. It's technically the same as using a shuriken or any other tool."

Kagome smiled in compliments to her intelligence as she turned to leave to the bathroom. There was a moment as Miroku and Sango spoke, "We should head back, I'm not sure what may have happened in our world."

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha jumped to follow asking to Kagome if she'd be okay. She nodded for them not to worry. Naruto asked, "Don't you want to know what well happen after?"

Sango shook her head, "We've lived through it once remember? And we used to teach it too, what else do you need?"

There was a moment as they said there good-byes heading toward the Hokage to tell him and then leave to the back and open the portal. Kakashi saw Inuyasha and the others look at her once more, she raised her hand with a small smile for them not to worry and biding a good-bye. Leaning foreword she took a breath turning to Gai and Kakashi, "I wonder if you two are still rivals…just out of my curiousity."

There was a moment of silence when Naruto answered easily, "yup."

Kagome laughed turning back and looking to his students. They turned to her as she simply smiled turning back. She looked to Gaara then furrowed her eyebrows. She jumped suddenly causing Naruto and Kakashi to move to her sides. Her head dropped suddenly her eyes dulled. She took a choked breath looking up her breath heaving. She swallowed hard wiping away the dirt on her lip. She turned to Gai and then the Lee muttering, "I need to talk to Lee."

Kakashi asked, "Did you see something about him?"

Naruto exclaimed, "Tell me!"

She moved foreword as Lee did respectively bowing. She put a hand to her hip glancing around, "you are going to fight Gaara, the second to the last match…"

He cheered as if everything was working to align with him. She stopped him gripping his shoulder as Neji and TenTen leaned foreword not asking about her ability. She turned, " I won't tell you the outcome but I'll tell you that never think its over and don't waste your energy, save every last drop. Don't be over confident."

Gai leaned foreword, "you know the outcome Kagome?"

Neji narrowed his eyes as she nodded to them yet turned away. She glanced once to Neji then turned back taking a deep breath, "and you…don't be sadistic in battle, the affairs of your family and this exam should not be combined."

He stopped jumping then knowing who he was going to fight. He turned to Hinata who jumped turning away. Kagome glanced to TenTen who awaited advice for her battle. Kagome smiled to her to reassure her obvious fear, "You are going to be fighting the girl of the sand, be aware of her power. Your attacks won't work."

Gai stopped her, "we understand Kagome, no more. But thank you for seeing the visions of our battles."

Kagome nodded turning away. Naruto asked, "Kagome how did you see their battles? All of them?"

She turned to point out they had gripped the railing and she had seen the images and stated she saw his fight also. He jumped in concern yet she voiced nothing speaking to him that he would do fine but she whispered, "Two heads are better than one."

He stopped as she turned. Kakashi smirked to her coded speaking; it was obviously about the clone jutsu.


	32. Chapter 32

**Kagome turned to Sakura with a small smirk of encouragement. Sakura was still in shock of the name on the screen. Kagome turned to Sakura her hands on her shoulders with a smile. She whispered, "You fight with all your power and your strength. You fight for what you believe in alright Sakura, and you fight with all your heart. Have a reason to fight."**

**Kakashi stood with Naruto as they smiled to her, "good luck Sakura!"**

**Kagome turned to Kakashi who smiled to her reassuringly. She nodded turning back while Naruto stood with a furtive look. The fight begins and Sakura starts off the match charging towards Ino with a kick, but Ino dodges. Sakura goes into offense but Ino manages to block all her attacks. Sakura throws three kunai at Ino, but Ino dodges them and throws one of the kunai back at one of them to stop it from coming. Sakura then again proceeds with another attack. Naruto cheers as Shikamaru sighed, "You're an idiot."**

**He turned as Kagome continued to look down to them her arms crossed ignoring the conversation around them until Neji spoke, "they're female kunoichi after all, their physical combat skills are lower than normal."**

**Kagome turned suddenly her eyes narrowed as she asked edged, "tell me, do you think you can beat me? Be honest?"**

**Kakashi and Naruto turned away as Gai stopped the conversation there knowing Kagome's issues with gender bias. Tenten defended instead knowing Neji was a bit intimidated by Kagome though he'd never admit it to her, "it's not because their kunoichi. They're just going soft on each other."**

**Kagome took a moment then smirking as everyone turned to her a little surprised, Naruto looked to her asking confused with the look, "Kagome?"**

**She looked back to them then pointed back to the fight, "they are holding back, Tenten is right, Sakura is a strong fighter, if anything you'd be surprised, the only problem is that they are equal in strength, they used to be friends but they turned to rivals. They say that enemies know you better than allies."**

**Naruto looked down to the panting Sakura and Ino while Kakashi glanced momentarily to Gai then back. The two girls stopped pausing in mid fight as they stared at each other, they seemed to pause and begin thinking. Kagome smiled to Sakura as she turned back to the confused others yet Kakashi nodded to her. She took his hand as there fingers wrapped around each other. Their wedding bands clasped against each other as she wrapped her arms around his waste smiling a little and then looking foreword to the fight. Naruto seemed confused as Kagome reached her hand out running it over his head smiling. Sakura then looks at Ino and then declares to her that if it came to this, she wouldn't even want to fight with her over Sasuke. Then she proceeds to insult Ino telling her that Sasuke and Ino don't even match and then declares right now she is stronger than her. She tells Ino that she isn't even a rival to her.**

**Angrier than ever Ino snaps back, "don't you talk to me you crybaby!"**

**A little scared of Ino's suddenly vexed behavior Naruto backs up replying shakily turning to Kakashi and Kagome, "um, maybe Sakura went too far here."**

**Kakashi shook his head, "she's only doing it so Ino won't go easy on her."**

**Sakura then asked out of the blue causing Ino to jump, "Am I still a bud?"**

**There was a moment as everyone went silent. They then again went into a moment of silence thinking over the past they lived through. Sakura narrowed her eyes staring at Ino saying to herself that she always believed in those words that Ino had told her on that day thinking that it would be nice if that were true and always wanting to be like her and now thanks to her she is where she is today. This is why she wanted to fight Ino seriously. She then removes the leaf headband protector from her head and leaving her hair flow loose. Naruto stares at Sakura in confusion and asks Kakashi why she did that. Kakashi sighs because Naruto doesn't realize that Sakura and Ino were acting like him and Sasuke. Ino then thinks back to when they were first divided into teams. The two put their headbands on their head now as Kagome took a deep breath cheering Sakura on under her breath. They speak to each other to have a fair fight.**

**Naruto leaned foreword as the two charge towards each other throwing a punch, their fists meet, and everyone in the audience stares, the two back away with serious looks and attitudes towards each other. This time they won't go soft on each other anymore. **

**Sakura starts off with a replication jutsu. Sakura starts to accumulate her chakra and stomps the ground, then she punches Ino and yells, "if you're going to take me as the little crybaby Sakura you're going to get hurt. Fight me seriously Ino."**

**Ino taking a deep breath smirks and responds by doing just as requested. Naruto took a moment whispering, "She's good, really good."**

**Kagome smirked cockily speaking, "of course, I trained Kagome for a couple days, just some small stuff but Kakashi and I did."**

**Kakashi nodded, "yes Sakura is quite complete the ability to accumulate chakra and use it at the right time she could even beat Sasuke, but in Sakura's case she was really good at chakra control to begin with." **

**Naruto jumped, "you got to train her! What about us!"**

**Kagome shrugged, "you two were stronger or are stronger than Sakura by a long shot, she needed some help, she had gotten stronger with our help yet we only did little things to help. To learn takes much more time than a couple hours."**

**Hayate took a sigh thinking of how the battle is taking far too long. Ino took a heavy breath growling to herself, "there is no way she is my equal."**

**Sakura replies there is no way a slovenly person like you is my equal. Kagome leaned foreword as Ino began to threaten her with the mind transfer jutsu right after shocking everyone by cutting her hair, watching suddenly they saw that the hair on the ground and the movements were just a trick as Sakura was then frozen to her spot. She jumped calling to her as Ino smirked prepared to transfer minds, "I'll make you give up."**

**Just then there was an eerie silence at the transfer. Kagome jumped gritting her teeth as she reached her hand up to give up. Naruto screamed for her to stop causing everyone to turn to him surprised and maybe annoyed. He continued to yell how hard she worked as Kagome smiled turning back her eyes drained the color from the possessed girl's face as she spoke, "I suggest you get out now."**

**They seemed to be in the midst of an internal battle while Kagome watched Naruto lean foreword smirking lightly as there seemed to be an internal fight. They waited slowly yet timidly when suddenly there was a click almost as Sakura seemed tp push the spirit out of her. Ino asked suddenly as everyone stood surprised, "what!"**

**Ino yelled, "what are you! How can you have two souls in your body Sakura!"**

**She narrowed her eyes looking up to Naruto and Kagome smiling then turned to Ino once more stepping back, they looked to each other and agreed to have there last attack. They ran at each other with there fists making contact and flying back. Neither made it from the ground as Hayate called, "the match is over, it is a draw, neither makes it foreword."**

**Kagome turned to Kakashi who nodded disappearing with Aburami to pick up the girls. They returned bringing them up and laying them against the wall. Everyone ran to them looking at the girls as Kagome bent down. She looked at her as Naruto turned to Sakura then to Kagome who put her hands out. They looked to her as a light emitted from her body to the two girls. She shut her eyes as slowly there wounds began to disappear. Everyone watched slowly as they sat untouched. Sitting back she put her hands to her hips turning, "alright! To the next fight!"**

**The screen randomized then clearly read, "TenTen verses Temari."**

**Kagome leaned foreword as Tenten turned to her momentarily. She smiled to her reassuringly as she smiled jumping down. Lee instantly began to cheer as Kagome crossed her arms sitting on the railing carefully. She narrowed her eyes slowly watching and waiting. Temari smirked to Kagome who sighed once again at the Sand village's interaction with her. Temari spoke to her before speaking to TenTen, "allow me to show you that I can also fight."**

**They stood staring at each other yet as Temari smirked Tenten jumped back. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows as Gai asked in-between the cheering, "What did you see really?"**

**She spoke softly turning her head to Gai sadly then turning away slowly, "she's going to lose."**

**Kagome turned to the Hokage calmly then back to the fight, "Sadly, Tenten's attacks are largely Taijutsu-based on physical or hand-to-hand fighting techniques). She applies the use of weapons to defeat her opponent."**

**Almost surprised by what she knew Neji asked, "how did you know that?"**

**Kagome turned to them almost a little disappointed then turned away, "I know how Gai teaches."**

**Gai smirked softly turning away as Kakashi shook his head to his fiancee's amazing knowledge. Looking foreword she heard Lord Hokage speak to himself calmly, "Tenten has a good sense of distance, being the right amount of area away from her opponent to be both offensive and defensive."**

**Tenten begins by a few shurikens, Temari reflecting by flashing her fan, its wind power stopping the shurikens from landing any damage. Tenten next pulls a fierce hurricane tactic, spinning herself into the air and allowing a special scroll to spiral around her from which she can extract a variety of weapons which she sends to Temari, who merely stands there and flashes her fan, its wind force stopping every weapon in its track. Temari explains that her fan has three stars. Tenten had already seen the first one, and if she saw two more, she would lose.**

**Naruto seemed to twitch covering his ears as Lee and Gai continued to cheer. Looking across the room to Gaara Kagome narrowed her eyes while he narrowed his looking back down. For a moment she took a deep breath shutting her eyes. She stood over the railing as Lee asked her carefully what was going to happen. She bent herself as if prepared to jump as they continued watching. TenTen was losing badly. **

**Tenten withdraws two scrolls to perform her ultimate technique, placing them on the ground vertically and performing Soushouryu (Rising Twin Dragons). Two dragon-shaped smoke trails shoot into the air, then dissipate into twin scrolls from which Tenten swirls into the middle and withdraws a second flurry of weapons launched at Temari, who reveals her second star and stops them all. Temari scoffs at her opponent's pathetic onslaught, as Tenten remarks she isn't done yet, launching herself into the sky and using chakra strings attached to her fingers to pull the weapons up and re-launch them at Temari, who replays her same attack, sending Tenten flying through the air and crashing into the ground, upon which Temari reveals her last star, flying through the air on her fan. She then lands on the ground and waves her fan, performing Ninpou Kamaitachi (Whirlwind Attack). Tenten is send into a blinding whirlwind with chakra embedded into it that begins to tear and cut Tenten to shreds. She lands, yet before she can land on the fan Kagome is on the tip of the fan holding TenTen carefully. Everyone watched as Kagome looked down to Tenten who staggered back suddenly her eyes flinching with fear or anger. She pushed her fan so Kagome would fly off yet she flipped landing to her feet easily. **

**Lee jumped down as Temari attempting to gather her cool remarked, "She's trash."**

**Lee angered runs towards her performing his Konoha whirlwind everyone yelling for him to stop as he continued towards her yet she blocks it with her fan, "not even close."**

**He backs up as he warns, "you had no right to treat her that way! That is no way to treat someone who has tried there best!"**

**Kagome handed TenTen to Lee carefully looking to her back seeing it cracked. She called the stretcher as they lay. Gai and Lee meanwhile watched as Kagome placed her fingers to her heart her chakra flowing into her. She walked foreword crossing her arms as Lee heard Gaara speak, "Temari get back up here, no use meddling with that loser and his pathetic mentor."**

**Lee jumped, "what!"**

**Gai keeping his cool spoke, "it's alright Lee, you! I would say not to under estimate Lee doesn't forget he hasn't yet fought; you have no idea what he's capable of."**

**Kagome stood as they took Tenten away. She walked foreword watching as the other returned back to the stands. Kakashi looked to her as Naruto gritted his teeth trying to control his anger. Kakashi smiled as she smiled in return returning yet warned Gaara, "I'd watch it Gaara, underestimating people and thinking so much of yourself is not a good attribute."**

**There was tension as Kankuro tried to calm his little brother knowing the lack of impact he had with it. Forgetting that the next battle was called while Naruto was still arguing with the depressing Shikamaru about his whining and lack of caring when it came to fighting and thinking of giving up right away. The next match was called for Shikamaru and Kin leaving him to sigh about him seeing his jutsu yet him not having any idea what the hell she did. **

**He gave up whining about it while Sakura had awoken speaking calmly to Ino. They seemed confused as they looked to each other yet she shook her head running her hand over her arm. She stood carefully awaiting to watch. The tension was still thick from the other matches. **

**Shikamaru starts off by using Ninpou Kage Mane No Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) to force her to attack and reveal her moves. Kin does indeed fall for his ploy, sending out her attack, needles with bells attached which lodge themselves into the wall behind Shikamaru. The intent is that the opponent will react to the needle attached to the bell, and be hit by the one without. Shikamaru explains this, but next notices that Kin had chakra strings attached to the bells, ringing them to cause him to divert his attention as she impaled his shoulder with two needles. She rings her bells again, the bells having a special frequency that causes the victim to see illusions of his opponent as well as not be able to move.**

**Naruto leaned foreword his mouth open as he watched it. Shikamaru finally succeeds by applying his Ninpou Kage Mane No Jutsu to hide under her strings' supposed shadow. Strings at the height she was holding them would have no shadow; it was his technique. From there, Shikamaru renders Kin unable to move, and forces her to then copy him, both tossing a shuriken at the other. To dodge the shuriken toss, each of the fighers would have to duck backwards. Behind Shikamaru there is air. Behind Kin there is a wall. Consequently, Kin knocks herself unconscious with Shikamaru's thinking. Naruto and Ino cheered loudly as Kagome smirked a little turning to Kakashi who nodded to her, "he is a smart one."**

**She looked back laughing, "yeah but now he's just bragging."**

**Naruto began to jump up and down thinking over and over about his fight until he heard Sakura call to him and thank him for his help and that she would of lost. He cockily responded that she was right causing Kagome and Kakashi to laugh. Yet Naruto continued jumping and waiting him and Lee arguing over who was going next. The screen placed to be Inuzuka Kiba verses Naruto Uzumaki. Kagome cheered causing Kakashi to stop yet he smiled thinking to himself that it was his turn to shine and show everyone. Kagome turned to Naruto before he went her hands on his shoulder, "Naruto, don't get cocky okay and find with pride, two heads are better than one."**

**He smirked to her as they put there heads together. Sakura turned, "kick his butt Naruto!"**

**Kakashi smiled leaning foreword, "show them…"**

**Kiba smirked almost thinking of how lucky he was to be able to get the chance to fight him, he was obviously underestimating him. Kagome glared to those who underestimated Naruto and spoke openly of it. She looked to the ceiling for a moment running her fingers over the inscription on her neck. She bent her head seeing the curse seal she was hiding under her scarf was growing due to the healing she was doing. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Everyone seemed unworried about the match considering that it was Kiba and it was Naruto. Kagome of course was annoyed with it and Kakashi seemed uncaring knowing Naruto would prove it in the end. Smirking a little Kagome leaned foreword hearing Sakura cheer him on. Kiba and Naruto instantly began taunting each other as Kagome sighed as he brought up Akamaru. Kagome whispered for him to get it together and stop whining about it to Hayate. Kagome glanced to Kiba's jounin seeing she was rather over confident from the look. Almost accepting the challenge for showing them Naruto strength she screamed out, "Naruto! Show them!"**

**He turned to her then smirked nodding, "gotcha Kagome!"**

**There is a moment as everyone seems to be recollecting Naruto's depressing skills yet then the match begins full on. Kiba claims he can finish the match in one blow, using Gijyuu Ninpou Shikyaku no Jutsu (Beast Mimicry Ninja Technique, Four Legs). His body exudes an aura of blue chakra as he becomes more beastlike, his nails growing sharper and his taijutsu skill increasing along with strength and speed, as Kiba elbows Naruto in the chest, the young ninja being knocked back and forced to lie for several seconds on the ground, unable to move.**

**Everyone leaned over the railing almost expecting the match to be over and done with yet then Kakashi smiled as he saw Naruto beginning to move. He turned to Lee who seemed to think it was rather embarrassing and saddening. Kagome leaned her back against Kakashi's chest as they watched assuring. Naruto came to his feet causing everyone to watch in amazement, he taunted Kiba leaving Sakura to sigh in relief. Kiba a little angered by his lack of intelligence reached back throwing out a smoke bomb. Akamaru runs into the smoke as sounds of them attacking each other echoed through the walls. **

**Sakura jumped as Shikamaru whined about the lack of vision. Instantly as the smoke cleared it showed Naruto lying on the floor with Akamaru sitting besides him. Sakura called out to him while Kiba laughed stretching himself out and calling Akamaru into his arms only to suddenly be caught off guard when his teeth bit sharply into his skin. Everyone stood mouth open when it proved to be Naruto as the dog. He flew back as he insulted him about his taste. Kiba snapped, "where is Akamaru!"**

**They showed another clone holding Akamaru while the Naruto lying down proved to be a fake. Kiba warned, "You should let go of Akamaru right now."**

**Popping into his mouth what seemed to be a food pill the fur on him began to turn an awkward red and he pushed against the clone causing him to banish into smoke. Kagome whispered, "Food pills."**

**Instinctively Naruto began to question if it was allowed yet Kagome jumped, "Naruto! Focus!"**

**He turned then nodded turning back to Kiba and the dog who continued speaking Kiba claims he will get serious now, feeding food pills to both Akamaru and himself, the power of the food pills, which are a special medicine that allow a soldier to fight three days and three nights straight; it is high in protein and quickly absorbed into the bloodstream, and also has substances that act as both a stimulus and a tranquilizer. This causes both Akamaru's and Kiba's chakra to double, Akamaru turning red and his fangs growing longer. Kiba repeats his initial technique, Gijyuu Ninpou, this time adding Jyuujin Bunshin (Half-beast clone), Akamaru transforming into a clone of Kiba. They next together perform Four Legged Technique, Naruto bouncing back to avoid the attack as they crash into the ground. Naruto spends his time dodging, but without the boost of such items as a food pill, is unable to hold up such dodging for very long. He leaves an opening, being left vulnerable to Gatsuuga (Double Fang Destroyer). Naruto lands on his head, on the concrete floor, yet refuses to give up, blood dripping from his head and mouth, a pool of blood dripping onto the ground beneath his body. Kiba begins laughing, taunting and testing Naruto's will to fight.**

**Sakura kept cheering while Kagome looked down her hands in her pockets her eyebrows furrowing as she glanced to the girl who seemed to be blushing while looking to Naruto. Covering her face she almost laughed at the thought then turned back to the fighting. **

**Naruto gets up yet again, ready to fight, stating breathlessly, "If you're going to compete with me over the title of Hokage, you're going to be the Underdog."**

**Sakura and Kagome jumped in cheering back in response punching into the air. Kagome smiled turning her head happily while Kakashi took a deep breath in a smile. Naruto turned back to Kagome and the others smiling then back to the others preparing to fight. **

**Kiba and Akamaru both do the "Beast Imitation" technique, where in Akamaru transforms to look exactly like Kiba in "beast mode". They attack using a "double-whirlwind" attack (Ground Fang) and Naruto goes down. But Naruto rises up again so Kiba and Akamaru keep on attacking him with the same technique. Then Naruto suddenly comes up with an idea or so it seems. **

**The smoke clears suddenly showing to be three Kibas'. Sakura cheered, "Great plan Naruto!"**

**Kagome smacked herself in the face just as Kakashi did causing Sakura to turn to them. Kagome shook her head turning away and sighing once again. She then suddenly saw Kiba punch him out of the way yet turned into Akamaru, the room went silent as he turned to the other and punched him in return showing Akamaru once again. Kagome jumped suddenly pointing out, "now that is a good plan!"**

**She turned to Kakashi kissing him on the cheek before turning back jumping, "great job Kakashi!"**

**He stopped blushing a little itching his face. Kagome bent over the railing as the battle continued. Naruto taking the opening used it to kick Kiba back. Kiba leaned over growled furiously biting down on his flesh drawing blood to calm himself, Naruto meanwhile smirks as he clarifies, "now it's an even fight Kiba."**

**Naruto once again cockily retorts, "now its time for my ultra cool new move."**

**Everyone seems dumbfounded as Kagome laughed gently shaking her head. She raised her head calmly to the roof listening further more. Naruto begins to perform the seal, but Kiba uses his "Beast Imitation" speed to disrupt it. Naruto has no chance to finish his seals as Kiba keeps attacking with his speed, and all Naruto can do is avoid tha attacks. Kiba finally finds an opening when he positions himself behind Naruto, just below his waist. He is about to attack when suddenly a loud zip is heard and Sakura stops, "he did not."**

**Kakashi started, "yes…now and Kiba thought he was out of gas."**

**Lee and Kagome meanwhile couldn't stop laughing as they turned there heads. Sakura yelled out, "whatever works Naruto?"**

**This gives Naruto the opening to do his "new move": He does Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to create 5 clones of himself, One clone hits Kiba low, three clones kick him simultaneously up in the air, while the real Naruto jumps up over Kiba...and hits the "Uzumaki Naruto Combo!" (a similar move to Sasuke's "Lion Combo") Kiba crashes hard to the ground. Sakura cheered, "Yeah! That's my team mate!"**

**Kagome watched as he came up onto the stands. She punched her fists into his happily congratulating him happily when he smiled, "I got your advice."**

**As he continued Hinata choked out, "Naruto!"**

**Everyone turned to her as a long time seemed to pass, she pushed out a bottle of medicine choking out, "medical ointment…for your wounds."**

**He looked to her confused as her jounin smiled, "take it Naruto."**

**She smiled thanking her, "you're a good person."**

**There was a smile exchange as everyone turned there heads to the area while they moved to clean some things out. Kagome suddenly saw the doorway open slowly. She moved foreword seeing Miroku and Sango standing and watching her. She watched as Kiba was led in yet also Hinata was following. Turning to Kakashi he nodded to her in acknowledgement while she nodded jumping down and heading towards the doors past Hinata. **

**Meanwhile as Hinata spoke and Naruto stood shocked by how fast the ointment was working though Kakashi knew otherwise Kagome stood in the darkness leaning on the wall speaking to Miroku and Sango. She looked into there eyes seeing them bow. She seemed confused as she asked, "What is this? Get up."**

**They remained down as she furrowed her eyebrows looking into their eyes seeing them completely overtaken by the eyes of Lin and Yoshi. She walked foreword confused as she asked, "What is it?"**

"**Princess…when we returned…"**

**She clenched her fists, "I want to talk to Miroku and Sango! Not you! We agreed to combine spirits you cannot suddenly just overtake!"**

**They nodded standing as Kagome narrowed her eyes to the two, "talk to me."**

**Miroku spoke softly, "Keade is dead, the village is destroyed and Shippo…."**

**Kagome stopped moving her hand to the wall carefully. She staggered back as Sango moved behind her to help her. She looked to them as Sango spoke, "Inuyasha is still there cleaning, would you like to come or…"**

**She looked out the door for a moment seeing the fight, the danger already. She whispered softly, "I-I, yes I well go, please wait here."**

**Sango looked to her yet then Miroku spoke, "stay here Kagome…"**

**Confused she asked, "what?"**

"**There is going to be a danger here, come when it is over."**

**Looking to them she hugged them tightly nodding and turning walking away. She gripped her arm slowly as she walked out. She looked around sitting on the stairway as they fought. She put her hand to her head carefully trying to catch her breath. Yet then as the match seemed to be over the boy Neji ran towards Hinata. Running over she had to fingers against his heart as all the other Jounins also stood holding them back. Turning she heard Gai speak, "you promised you wouldn't let this get to you!"**

**He snapped, "Why are you butting in? What the main branch gets special treatment!"**

**Everyone watched as Hinata suddenly coughed out blood falling to her knees. Kagome turned coldly away from Neji running to her side along with Naruto and the others. They called the medic as Kurenai asked her seriously, "Kagome? Can you heal her?"**

**Her hand glowing she glared to Neji then shut her eyes. Whispering she pounded into her heart causing her everyone to jump as Hinata seemed to take a breath. The medic took her as she turned warning, "it's a danger I did all I could."**

**They nodded as Naruto turned to Neji they seemed to be arguing or warning each other yet just as they began to fight Lee stopped them. Kagome looked to Naruto to which had Hinata's blood on his hand. She turned her head and smiled lightly to him nodding for him to calm himself. Turning her head she whispered for him to calm down and continue. Kakashi looked to her as she whispered on the way up what had happened. He immediately wrapped his arms around her pressing his head to her head whispering that it'd be okay. Naruto stood far from everyone while Kagome told him she'd stay here and watch him. Kakashi nodded to her softly. **


	34. Chapter 34

Kagome turned her head slowly waiting for the next fight to be declared. Kagome saw Gaara twitching and stopped. Her eyes widened as she opened her palm to make sure she had some control left of the sand. Small particles came together as Naruto turned his head his eyes wide as he saw that the sand was forming. Turning her head she shut her hand the sand diminishing. Taking a moment she turned and saw Lee was almost refusing to fight while Choji was whining. Swallowing hard she whispered, "Lee…"

Everyone turned to her as she walked towards him her hand on his shoulders. They seemed to be whispering something no one else could hear yet Kakashi saw that his wife was very much so scared for him. He nodded to her repeatedly as she pointed and seemed to lecture him. Suddenly it was declared as Gaara of the Sand verses Rock Lee. Lee cheered turning his head and jumping over the railing Gai cheering after him. Kagome pressed her hands together pacing to and fro praying almost. Neji then asked out of curiosity, "What do you know?"

Kagome jumped as Kakashi turned to her raising an eyebrow, "Kagome?"

She shook her head whispering shakily while Sakura put a hand on her shoulder to help her calm down, "are you okay?"

"Fine…fine…no worries."

As they called a match to begin Lee seemed to catch something in his hand, the cork of the large gorge on his back. He took a deep breath as he remembered what Gai had told him. He smirked, "why are you so anxious to begin?"

Kagome turned to see Naruto standing way off while she stood. She turned her head seeing Kankuro walking towards him. Turning away she took a moment and sat back almost avoiding looking at it full on. Kagome hesitated while Kakashi pointed out, "you gave him some of your ability didn't you Kagome?"

She jumped and looked at Kakashi smiling to her. She turned away, "he's still going to lose…"

Neji turned to her as Gai continued to cheer. Lee began as he ran towards him throwing various punches and kicks only for the sand to protect him with each hit. Kagome shook her head quickly as Lee jumped running from the sand and continuing to attempt attacking. Kagome put her hand out as the sand continued to form in her hand. She gritted her teeth as she attempting to use every fiber last of the ability so she could get rid of it. Why she didn't even know. Its felt destructive against her flesh and it felt like it was craving blood, the blood of the boy now fighting there.

Lee stood in his taijutsu poise a slow breath escaping his thin lips as he ran punching once again the sand blocking his moves throwing out a kunai he used it to slice apart the sand flipping backwards. He flipped back throwing out a couple shuriken just as Gaara felt the sand lift and block it. He runs back flipping yet as he continues his foot lands on the sand making him fall. As if lips to tidal home Kagome took a deep breath swaying her hand back unnoticed, at least that is what she thinks. The sand holds back a little just in time for Lee to jump up and flip landing on the top of the statue.

Gai turned away from Kagome calling, "Alright Lee, take them off!"

He turned suddenly protesting, "But Gai-sensei! You said only in a time to protect the one you…."

"I know what I said but this is a very special exception!"

He seemed suddenly overjoyed propping himself down to sit showing weights. Kagome stopped furrowing her eyebrows as many seemed confused. Kagome leaned foreword hoping it made a difference yet as he dropped it it caused a loud drop. Everyone dropped their mouth as he ran foreword running in circles around Gaara cockily muttering, "Here! Here!"

The sand hardly blocked his moves with his speed while Kagome took a step near the railing. She glanced to Kankuro who seemed surprised yet everyone jumped as they saw him jump into the air and spin down his leg slamming against the back of his head. Kagome walked slowly away from the others towards Naruto her hands in her pockets, "with all do respect should I be worried about what Kankuro is telling you?"

Kankuro narrowed his eyes to her as Naruto continued watching, it looked like his skin was falling. Kagome took a moment nibbling on her thumb. She turned her head away carefully twitching. The sand seemed to surround her unwillingly. Kankuro's eyes widened as Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. She saw that he was smiling, uncontrollably, he was losing control. Kagome watched as Lee had made a punch to his face watching him fall back. Naruto cheered yet Kagome whispered, "It's not over."

Gai signals him again as Kagome followed Naruto's cheering by snapping, "dammit! Give it all you got!"

Kakashi jumped a little at the sound of her voice and sighed covering his face while Sakura turned to him, "it's alright Kakashi-sensei."

"My marriage with Muskagi was hectic before…."

Lee ran in circles around Gaara to levitate him off the ground then suddenly moved performing the secondary lotus. As he slammed him into the ground Gaara laid there but he proved to be a sand clone as the body crackled. Lee shook trying to find where the real Gaara was. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows as she turned to Kankuro. He warned, "I don't know why Gaara took an interest in you or why you came to our village but whatever the situation I want to make sure that its clear that what you think you know about us, you are wrong."

She intimidating took a step as Naruto stood in between them. Suddenly as Lee cringed from the secondary lotus if showed Gaara rising from sand behind Lee, Kagome wanted to get right in there and stop the battle right there and tell Gaara that he had his win but it seemed from that horrible look on his face that he wasn't going to give in, he had too much of a craving for blood. Gaara ran at him sending an onslaught of sand attacks. Kakashi explained eyeing Kagome in caution that the Secondary Lotus put a huge amount of strain on the body and his speed was most likely already used up. Gai spoke as his worry slowly began to stride into his voice, "Don't worry too much Lee is capable of opening 5 out of the 8 chakra gates and use primary lotus."

Kakashi explains about the eight gates on the chakra network or circulatory system and that if all gates were opened the user would obtain power greater than that of Lord Hokage but right after using that power they would immediately die due to the strain on the body. Lee narrows his eyes as he slowly but surely began to use his body to open the gates. Kagome nearly fainted as she warned turning to Gai, "Gai! Tell him to stop! He won't win!"

Everyone stared at her a little surprised by her worry yet Sakura seemed to almost drop in hysteria to Lee being hurt. As Lee opens the gates to perform the primary lotus Gaara's sand attacks fade and cannot seem to keep up. Once again the lotus is used yet as it is though Gaara's sand armor is destroyed he is still conscious while Gaara is unable to move lying on the ground. As Gaara moves to perform the desert coffin Gai jumped in yet everyone stopped seeing as Kagome warned, "Gaara!"

He turned his hand seeing that the sand once on Lee's arms and legs was now possessed in her hand. She turned her head her eyes narrowed as Kankuro stood in shock and bewilderment. Kagome swallowed hard as she saw Gai looked to Lee. He took a moment, the match was almost called yet Lee stood. Kagome turned her head jumping down she released the sand as it slid across the ground in long strides. She set her hands on Lee's shoulders, "what are you doing? Please stop now!"

He looked to her for a moment as Gai spoke, "Lee I won't stop you."

She looked to the two and snapped, "Are you on crack! Gai! Please!"

Lee looked to Kagome then turned back to Neji and then narrowed his eyes looking back, "I'll fight until the end, I promised never to lose another battle again to prove."

Kagome moved her hand ready to slap him yet controlled her speaking, "if you die it won't be out of courage, it'll be out of stupidity, Lee…"

He looked to her as Kagome turned, "you're going to die if you continue."

Kakashi appeared beside Kagome setting a hand to her shoulder, "Kagome you aren't his sensei please retreat on this, allow him to make his own decisions."

Kagome rose her head to him biting her lip glaring to Gaara. She took a deep breath turning away shaking slightly then walked away uncaringly.

((Alright how was that?I'm sorry I haven't seen this episode yet I am kind of winging it a little bit though))


	35. Chapter 35

Kagome watched as they took him away, Kakashi had become angry with Gai and she was angry as it was when she found out yet her worry for him was more than anything. She watched Lee continued yet he was in pain, she would attempt to heal him but she doubted his body would allow anymore outside interference. She pressed her hands together in prayer as Gai looked up to her. She turned away clenching her fists angrily whispering angry words. Naruto had gone to check up on him as Kankuro had retreated to his side. She swallowed hard staring at Gaara and shaking her head, "I'll destroy him."

Kakashi walked to her and saw she was shaking in fear. Taking her hand into his own he smiled at best and whispered for her to calm down and not to worry so much. She swallowed hard shaking her head asking how he could even ask her not to when Gai had allowed such a thing, yet she remembered her times of being a Jounin, she had taught few students, well allowed them to pass and she was emotionally bound but Gai's actions were inexcusable. She looked to him and slowly wrapped her arms around him whispering, "I'm sorry…I'll try."

He nodded knowing that was all she had to offer at the moment. Gai walked up the steps taking a breath calling to her yet she turned away. She didn't want to talk to someone she might slip up and kill. Swallowing she whispered, "Please, don't."

Kakashi pulled away from her slowly his hand on her face then turned to Gai following him back to the others. Taking a deep breath she bent herself to the ground her knees pressed against the metal leaning foreword on her toes. With her head pressed to the cool steel she listened to them attempt to clear all they could of the mess. Naruto was heading back up and was angry also. He took a seat besides her both of them not knowing what to say to each other. She whispered, "I don't understand…I should have killed him when I had the chance."

Naruto turned to her surprised as she meddled with the ring on her finger twisting it anxiously yet her eyes never are leaving the mess below. She was flinching as she whispered, "More than 3 chances I was given to kill him but I didn't…I allowed Lee to be this way. I minus well have done it myself."

Naruto yelled angrily, "Kagome stop it! Don't say that! Sulking isn't going to do anything!"

"Naruto…"

The renewed calm in her voice caught him off guard as he stood next to her in question, "Yeah?"

"Shut up…please."

He wasn't hurt though it should have been, she was angry with herself and nothing was going to change that. It was all left to them to think it over now he presumed. He turned back hearing Hayate cough gently. He took a moment while everyone still on guard due to the last match turned their heads knowing full well who would fight next. Choji verses Dosu. Kagome turned her head away slowly standing her head leaned against the wall as she turned away from everyone whispering softly she asked herself, "I wouldn't kill a child…would I?"

Turning her head she saw the unmistakable reminder of Shippo causing her to wince and grip her head bending down. She whispered for herself to forget about the past and move on, but she was unable to. She was never able to forget the past for all she knew she was the past. She was a living embodiment of the past. She was Kikiyou and she was Musakgi, how much more feudal could you get?

Kagome walked down the stairs carefully watching as Choji began transforming into his meat tank after Dosu warned him to stop and give up while Kagome slipped through the doors. She walked down the hallway knowing full well the eyes that were on her. She walked down the hall carefully heading to the infirmary uncaringly. She turned seeing Lee in the room. She rested her elbow against the door frame pressing the back of her palm against her forehead. She whispered as she walked foreword looking to the vase and flowers beside him. She ran her fingers over the smooth petals yet gripped it into her hand the loose petals falling near the bottom. She threw the petals over him whispering, "I give you _my _word to never allow this to happen again…"

Apologizing once again she turned shutting the door to leave. Walking down the hall she remembered the casual words of the Hokage explaining, "In one month you are to fight before myself, the village leaders or feudal lords."

She remembered responding the first time when she heard those words from the last Hokage, she shouted to them that they were mindless animals who only watched them as skeptics of their own amusement, she was a Princess her treatment of mortal battle was very much so…negative. She didn't allow servants in the home and whenever her father went to the fights for the chunins she was made to go with under duty. She almost shuddered in memory yet with a sigh she turned into Sasuke's room a small smile attempting to form hopefully to lighten the very much so dampened mood. He was still sleeping yet she felt it all the same. Her curse mark was responding to it while Naraku's curse mark had been pulsing the whole time, she'd become afraid. Sitting in the room she opened the book on the side while leaning forward raising the sheet for him.

Leaning on the bed she whispered as she wetted a cloth and set it to his forehead, "Sasuke, you'll be alright…we're all going to take care of you. But you are going to need to wake up soon. You missed quite a show. All the information you'll need is gone but I managed some notes."

She pulled out a small notepad and set it on the bed stand. She set a hand to his and smiled turning and walking out of the room. Taking a deep breath she looked back for a moment before continuing onward. Sitting out on the stairs before the building she took a deep breath looking up to the bright sky. She asked to no one in particular, "How can a day so beautiful feel so morbid and dark?"

Shutting her eyes slowly she held her hand in the air while the wind blew slowly through the stream of her fingers. She furrowed her eyebrows she was feeling empathy. She was feeling the feelings of everyone inside the hospital at the moment. She took a deep breath as tears slid down her face. Clenching her teeth she bent her head in a drunken manor. She felt combat also in there and just on cue she turned her head to a retreating finger. Reaching for her kunai she calmed herself turning away whispering, "Another time…then I can savor it."

She dropped her head walking up the stairs slowly yet was stopped as she saw Sakura looking at her smiling gently. She took a moment and spoke, "Sasuke is sleeping so I thought maybe Kagome I could talk to you…to keep you some company."

Swallowing hard she smiled to her and nodded ushering her to come to which she did. They stood in silence when Kagome spoke, "Don't feel bad…"

Not surprised by her knowing she dropped to the stairs her hands holding her face as she sighed, "I thought I could be strong enough…to really make it but I'm not. I have to take another year of this and I need to find another team…I need to do this all over again."

Standing in front of her she flicked her in the forehead causing her to jump back and blink. Smiling she spoke as she reached back taking off her necklace with a small stone at the bottom. Wrapping it around her neck she spoke, "This necklace I was given too when I passed the chunin exams and began to take route to be a police officer though being a princess there isn't so much of an option of it. I want you to have it."

"But you said when you passed…I didn't."

"Sakura you can listen to what they say all you want but I am thinking it seems more that they want you to become…more familiar."

They stopped sharing a small laugh. She turned running her hand through the girl's pink locks before hugging her and bidding her a good bye. Walking inside she looked around slowly seeing Naruto was freaking out with Ebisu, she didn't recognize him as she walked ahead slowly. She turned and smiled to Kakashi and Naruto, "Excuse me if I'm interrupting anything and Naruto be respectful no matter the history."

Gritting his teeth he felt her rest a hand on her head and smile reassuringly causing him to grunt and speak forcefully through the clenched teeth, "I'm sorry…"

They seemed surprised until he finished, "That you're such a pervert who got beat by a little kid!"

Ebisu defended himself while Kagome smiled and bent down to Naruto hugging him and bidding him a good bye causing him to blush and rub her off waving. Kagome nodded turning to Kakashi and took a moment. He took her hand as they walked down the hallway slowly. He asked, "What's happening?"

Kagome whispered, "There has been a problem at home, I need to go."

"You'll be careful…Kagome if it's dangerous I don't want you…"

"They're counting on me, I have to. Whether I return or not-"

"Tell me when you get back."

There was a moment when she began to speak again until he stated, "Tell me when you get back."

He pulled down the cloth as they kissed for what seemed to be a couple minutes. She hugged him tightly then covered his face back laughing at how he was too embarrassed. She turned and walked away slowly glancing back her hands wrapped around each other allowing her to take a breath swallowing hard and walking out of the hospital. She headed foreword seeing Lord Hokage sitting in his carriage and waiting for her. She smiled walking there and getting it. She moved to the window leaning over crossing her legs with a sigh, "They're all dead most likely…what Inuyasha maybe doing I shutter to think."

Lord Hokage turned to her as they headed to his home so she could return home. He spoke softly, "Do you want me to tell Kakashi the truth of the situation?"

She nodded as they stopped she pressed her hands together in the symbol of the tiger then rose her head slowly as her hands quickly changed to the symbol of earth for mediation, "Goodbye."


	36. Chapter 36

Kagome walked down the unseen path, she looked around it was surrounded by a heavy mist she could barely see anything. The figures of trees drifted in and out of her widened vision while she yelled her hand still holding onto a thin string pressed to the well in caution, "Miroku! Sango! Inuyasha!"

Looking around she suddenly felt something grab her and a hand cover her mouth pulling her back. She turned suddenly running her fist into the face and nailing them to the ground her leg pressed to their neck she took out a kunai leaning forward breathing heavily, "Who is it?"

With a lynched voice the figure responded lightly, "Kagome it's me, Inuyasha."

Stopping she moved her leg bending down straining her eyes to the figure while he moved up his golden eyes staring back into hers. She asked suddenly not caring so much for his well being but for the others, "Where is everyone else? What is going on?"

"Naraku showed himself, Miroku and Sango are sprawled out I can catch a wisp of their scent but Naraku put this out and…it's an all out war," he explained quickly hiding behind the tree and dragging her along. Looking around his eyes dilated as he pointed to the east, "Miroku and Sango are that way, let's go."

While he spoke those words he turned expecting to see her yet only saw a glimmer of a string leading out farther into the mist towards the east. He cursed grabbing it and following it staying light on his feet. He gritted his teeth annoyed with Kagome's antics yet then he saw Miroku and Sango looking at him a string wrapped around their hands as well and Kagome standing in front of them looking around, she stated, "If the others are dead Naraku is just toying with us. He won't kill anyone else until we are dead; we're the last line of defense against him I guess you can say. So first things first we don't spread out, we use the mist to our advantage and if not we clear it out with our chakra, easy as that."

Miroku clarified furrowing his eyebrows, "Kagome that is easier said than done don't forget that, taking down a beast of this magnitude, do not act like we do not see that blood running down your body."

Sango took her shoulder, "We are your guardians you are to follow our lead this time do you understand me?"

Wiping away the blood from her lip she nodded looking away almost ashamed her voice requesting in soft waves, "I understand."

Inuyasha grunted as he released the string, "Come on really! We don't have time for this! Kagome we should have brought those twerps and Kakashi with us. Even if they're kids they pack a punch you know!"

Kagome snapped suddenly causing them to jerk up, "No! We aren't bringing them here risking their lives. They have their own problems Inuyasha and never are we to use them to our benefit like that."

Inuyasha moved forward threateningly, "Morality is the last thing I care about right now! Naraku has my son who knows what he is doing to him right now!"

Sango stood in between them as Miroku tried to calm Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time, "Inuyasha I understand where you are coming from but this is a no bars match we must do everything in our power to stop him and we well also do everything in our power to get Yuuske back."

Miroku added, "And Kohaku but this is not the time."

Kagome turned away when they heard a voice called painfully yet aggressively, "Dance of blades!"

Inuyasha reached for his sword yet Kagome tackled him to the side Miroku lifting Sango and jumping out of the way to the other. They barely dodged it as Inuyasha looking at the girl covering his mouth and looking towards the blow over him. He muffled out, "What did you do that for?"

Kagome spoke her eyebrows furrowed, "save the strength of your tetsugia for Naraku don't bother with his stupid minions, with Kikiyou you have to promise me you'll defend not kill. I can take back my portion I gave her by not the rest that should keep her in this world and still kicking so we can take her out, at least me. Now you find Naraku think before you act."

"I don't need your lecture Kagome."

She noted his hushed voice and nodded turning and running off causing him to jump and head towards her worried. He loved that girl, why was he thinking of it now? Was it because his life was in danger and now he had the actual option to look back on his life and the mistakes he made? Suddenly out it he heard the sound of Kagome's grunt, it was loud and a sound of clashing metals then the sound of dirt riding up. Sango's voice came as she called, "Kagome!"

He continued running trying to ignore it yet then he heard the familiar sound of Naraku's cynical laugh. A figure was standing next to him and it could have been Hakudoshi if Kagome hadn't of killed him with her sword already. He looked around seeing Kohaku whom eyes seemed transfixed to the mist, they were emotional which caused him to jump, "Why would he have emotion…could it be?"

Naraku asked as he moved his cloak to further show Kohaku holding his son in their arms. He was sleeping but he looked like he was hardly breathing. Standing carefully he pointed his sword at their nemesis, "Today! You die you bastard!"

He once again laughed as he turned to Kohaku, he seemed to have an understanding yet with less grace he turned disappearing. Swallowing hard Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows seeing his son disappear with the arms of a possessed or now not possessed boy and then suddenly that boy was led by the witch to which tricked him, Kikiyou. Naraku asked, "Are you afraid Inuyasha? You seem troubled."

"Yeah right, don't flatter yourself with thinking I'd ever be afraid of the likes of you! Coward! Now let's finish this!"

He turned running towards him jumping up into the air slicing downward, Naraku easily evaded the attack sending a tentacle yet he jumped up into the air sending the wind scar towards him. He looked around suddenly hearing a ripping sound yet was unsure of what he hit. Suddenly he once again heard the all too familiar, "Dance of Blades!"

It sounded close yet then suddenly Miroku's voice yelled out, "Scared Sutra!"

A light emitted blinding everyone when then they looked around seeing they were standing in the middle of a corrupted forest who's branches remained bare and the ground bald with no sense of life on it the trees alone rotting. He raised his head seeing a piece of tentacle on the ground before them confirming that he had hit him, looking up he saw him standing still showing no sign of pain. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Sango and Miroku fighting Kanna and Kikiyou at the same time. Kohaku stood off to the side holding onto the baby yet obviously contemplating for what to do. Kagome was currently sliding back on her toes nearly hitting a tree if she hadn't of raised her foot and pressed it against the bark for leverage. Pushing against it she ran straight towards Kagura who jumped taking out a feather and moving towards the air.

Kagome triumphantly spun throwing up a kunai poofing into thin air. Another figure came from the sky landing on Kagura's shoulders pushing her down the kunai making a direct attack showing the figure to be yet another Doppler ganger poofing into thin air the real Kagome coming from the side hitting her against the tree grabbing her fan and breaking it. She took out her whip skillfully wrapping it around her neck spinning her and sliding her around the ground right into Kanna and Kikiyou who fell back giving Sango the opportunity to throw her boomerang and smash the mirror with the force of her chakra combined.

Miroku twirled his staff a sutra at the bottom stabbing straight into the heart of the child whom made no response but death. Kikiyou slid away the first trace of fear on her face. Kagome reached her hand out taking back her souls making Kikiyou fall to her knees. Kagome reached her other hand out gripping her arm and furrowing her eyebrows whispering, "Miroku now!"

Kikiyou reached to her bow suddenly aiming to Kagome yet then suddenly when she released the arrow met with Sango's back. Kagome jumped suddenly running foreword, "Sango!"

Miroku smacked Kikiyou with the force of his staff sending her sprawling. He continued to beat her relentlessly turning to Sango running to the girl who was gasping for air. Kagome reached her hands trying to control herself yet she was shaking she screamed, "Heal! Damn it all, heal!"

Kagome turned suddenly as Miroku held on to her hysterically. Kohaku jumped running towards her surprisingly, "Sango!"

Inuyasha turned from the battle at hand, "Sango! Kagome, what happened?"

Kagome watched as Yuusuke squirmed then turned seeing Naraku smack Inuyasha across the forest against a tree. Pulling back a tentacle Kagome ran forward Inuyasha raising his head painfully, "Kagome! No stop!"

She evaded as the tentacle made a direct slid through her gut. The blood from the curse mark ran quickly down her body as she finally released the labored breath. She was hurting so bad before and this now, Naraku chucked trying to recede his tentacle but she held onto it tightly planting her legs into the ground. Coughing out blood suddenly she lifted her head; the curse mark from Orochimaru that had killed her was now empowering and mixing with that of Naraku's. Inuyasha jumped, "The two evils are mixing…Orochimaru is empowering you."

She almost laughed as she spoke, "I guess he wants to be the one responsible for my death…"

Naraku yelled ready to sting another tentacle, "Release me girl!"

Kagome smirked looking up her eyes flickering with amusement. A lightly slid down her arms in orbs appearing in her hands as she gripped it. It was sent into his body as she bent back slowly continuing into his body. She spoke, "If I die, damn well I'm taking you with me!"

Shocked he felt himself boiling. Trying to rip away he swung her back and forth smacking her against a tree while Inuyasha ran towards her with the tetsugia jumping over an approaching attack. He turned to him sending the wind scar increasing his scream. He was screaming in a high pitched tone while Kagome laid on the ground her arm under her head and her chest plated to the ground. Miroku held Sango screaming for her to awaken suddenly Kohaku shaking holding the small infant who was now beginning to cry out of confusion. In a sudden light Naraku was in pieces of flesh thrown across the area burnt and unable to return.

There was no singing there was no joy as they continued to hold on to the people they loved. Kagome whispered blood bubbling from her lips, "Sango…help Sango."

He turned lifting her up slowly and falling besides the other girl. Miroku was hurt badly in the arm. He has broken it and his leg alone seemed to be shattered. Kohaku was hiding the pain of the disappearing mark on his back while Yuusuke screamed in tears. He turned while Kagome spoke breathlessly, "Bring her back to Kakashi…now!"

Inuyasha asked, "Kagome what about you! I'm not leaving you here!"

She turned to Miroku slowly her eyes closing as he turned to Inuyasha, "She's right take Sango because I cannot carry her; Kohaku has your child it is not good for us to waste time. The faster we go the faster we can come back and save Kagome."

Inuyasha jumped, "Are you kidding me! We can't leave her like this!"

Miroku grabbed him suddenly, "Inuyasha now! We'll be back in time! Now!"

Kagome turned sleepily gritting in pain, "Please! Now Inuyasha!"

Slowly lifting Sango in his arms he covered Kagome with his bloody shirt. He too was bleeding yet he was able to walk. He whispered, "I'll be back as soon as possible."

Gripping his staff Miroku limped forward painfully opening the portal Kohaku unsure yet Miroku threw him in without another word the child in his arms. They looked back once more yet Kagome ushered them forward. While the vortex closed she threw her head up blood spurting from her lips. She whispered softly a smile on her face, "This is it…"

She shut her eyes slowly, "Kakashi…"

Turning her head to the arm that would not move for anything she looked to the ring. Clenching her teeth she whispered trying to smile while blood continued to run down her body and every muscle ached, "I love you Kakashi and I'm…so…"

Before she could finish she slipped into an unconscious state a pool of blood appeared around her head.

Inuyasha ran down the hallway as Sango laid in a stretcher. Lord Hokage followed behind him as Kakashi who had dragged Sasuke along with whom had brought everyone else with followed. Miroku was being rushed along side feeling numbness while he stared at the woman he loved next to him. They were being separated then while Kohaku followed Sango only to be held back by Lord Hokage who eyed him suspiciously. Inuyasha watched as they took his son for tests and look at Kohaku before dragging him also.

He ran his hand through his head pushing the doctors on him off warning them not to come near him and he'd be fine. Turning he prepared to run back until Kakashi grabbed him, "Where is Kagome?"

He spoke incoherently, "She's back, and bleeding, hurt I need to go!"

He grabbed his collar slamming him against the wall, "You left her! You left her back there!"

Lord Hokage grabbed his arm pulling him back as Naruto and Sasuke held on to him and tried to calm him though they were also furious. Sakura asked, "Where is she! We can help!"

Inuyasha ignored them running while he once again stepped through a vortex Kakashi pushing them off and jumping in himself. Inuyasha turned looking around, "Kagome!"

He fell next to her slowly lifting her into his arms her blood appearing to be a sticky red residue on his hands. He shook her to open her eyes yet listened to hear that she wasn't breathing. Kakashi pushed him out of the way causing him to fall as he held Kagome shaking her forcefully, "Kagome! It's me, wake up Kagome!"

Her head shook with every move yet she did not awaken. Blood ran down his arm at contact with her when Inuyasha stood yelling already angry and tear eyed, "Bring her now! We can still save her!"

Without a second note he was gone. Inuyasha followed quickly. Sasuke jumped running forward at the sight, "Kagome!"

Naruto stood running following his mouth ran dry as he looked to the girl shakily. They rushed past him as the doctors took her running into the ER. Kakashi followed in without protest watching as they ripped her shirt to the sides taking out the deliberator charging it pressing it against his chest. He body shot up with the shock yet there was still nothing else. Once again they charged and ran it up. Kagome seemed like a ragged doll as Lord Hokage yelled, "Call for the medic ninja!"

Kakashi rushed to her side angrily, "You do everything in your power! You don't stop until we say!"

They nodded frighteningly as they continued. She responded the same way until after what seemed to be the 6th time her pulse came back. The medic ninja ran to her side seeing the outer wounds and turned, "This is too much I can only heal the internal problems unseen to the eyes yet this is all clear. I also see a curse seal it'd be fatal to try and seal it right now."

Naruto snapped, "If you can't help then leave!"

Inuyasha stood near her yet the doctors rushed them out under orders to allow them to work. Kakashi slammed against the wall after Inuyasha followed. Suddenly they turned glaring to each other.


	37. Chapter 37

**Kagome turned her head slowly to the window as she sat in bed. She had just had her stitches redone and Lord Hokage has told her that he was wishing for her to come to him after she feels up to it so they could attempt to seal the curse mark on her body though she hid it well she agreed. Furrowing her eyebrows she winced laying back on the bed when the doorway opened. Turning her head she saw the nurse smile to her, "Kagome you have a guest."**

**Thankfully she nodded her head pressed to the pillow leaning back slightly. She ran her tongue over her dry lips waiting for her visitor. She smiled seeing Gai standing there yet noticed his slouched shoulders and less vibrant eyes. She amused that he had gone to see Lee and allowed him to come sit next to her while she asked, "How has he been?"**

**Sitting down he pressed his elbows to the bed and covering his face looking down while she put a hand out pressing her hand to his head lovingly hearing him whimper, "He hasn't woken up yet, I heard there was a disturbance and…I just…this is all my fault. You were right to be angry with me."**

**She shook her head to him taking his hand into hers slowly, "No I was wrong, if you didn't teach him that Gai, he would have been dead, do not forget that."**

"**But now…he minus well be."**

**She slapped him causing him to jump suddenly looking to her. Her eyes still held a sentimental look as she smiled, "Who are we to decide that, didn't Lee prove you wrong so many times before? And everyone else, he is going to prove us all wrong this time also…I saw it."**

**Gai jumped suddenly sitting besides her looking into her eyes hopefully asking in between stutters, "You saw him? You saw Lee in a vision fighting once again in the future?"**

**She nodded to him slowly looking away; she saw the display of joy on his face as he gently pressed his lips to her forehead. She shut her eyes turning away bashfully then looked back to him, "Go visit your student I heard that there was much disturbance before so you should really go now."**

**He nodded to her once again running towards the door. As he twisted the knob he looked back one more time then turned away smiling lightly to her and bowing disappearing. Kagome took a deep breath her chest raising and falling in a slow motion. Looking out the window she furrowed her eyebrows the look of pain and passiveness appearing once again. Swallowing she laid her head back her hands meeting over her gut, a slow tear fell as she hoped that everyone was doing much better than she was at the moment.**

**Naruto ran towards Jiraya quickly, this strange man he had met and that had beaten his sensei so easily. He wanted him to train him, if his own sensei could be beaten so easily he would want another. He would not be the underdog he would not lose. He would not go back on his promise. Jumping up Naruto threw multiple shuriken only to have Jiraiya dodge them all with his body swap jutsu. Naruto turned to him suddenly furrowing his eyebrows Jiraiya sighed, "alright, jeeze I'll train you!"**

**He stopped suddenly cheering loudly throwing his fists into the air, "yay!"**

**He finished then caused Naruto to growl, "under one condition!"**

**His hands on his hips suspiciously he asked roughly, "What!"**

**His finger dashed into the air as he took a deep strenuous breath he stated, "You shall find me well ripen fruit!"**

**Without a confused comment Naruto left urgent to get to training disappearing suddenly. Jiraiya smirked, "Alright then now to me time."**

**Lord Hokage furrowed his eyebrows looking out the window, he had gotten updates of Kagome's condition from the others and Miroku and Sango were healing nicely while Inuyasha was forced to keep his mind off things and performing some missions for them. He gladly took the job saying something about not wanting to both Kagome right now.**

**Confused he turned to him and took his chance to visit the hospital. Walking through the corridors he looked into Miroku and Sango's room seeing Sango laying in his arms flipping channels on the TV impressed with the technology. Sighing in amusement he turned into Kagome's room. She was lying on the bed sitting partially upright. Her head resting on her left shoulder while her hand pressed to her gut wound. He shut the door behind him slowly hearing Kagome say opening her eyes from her so called sleeping, "May I help you Lord Hokage?"**

**He smiled to her walking forward his hands behind his back, "I came to ask how you were doing."**

**She smiled turning her head to him and taking a breath, "I'm in a hospital room the place I've always hated as you know, I have a wound that won't let me move without worrying everyone around me…I would say I am doing very well."**

**Her joke caused him to chuckle slightly while she smile letting out a small laugh. Turning her head she asked for a moment, "How is everyone else?"**

**Taking a moment he walked to the window opening it slightly to allow the air through, "Hinata Hyuuga is healing nicely, Lee is resting still, Naruto is out training and Sasuke is still out of it, Sakura I have not heard anything from as it seems and everything else is alright."**

**She smiled thankfully then turning to him, "But Sasuke…I see darkness in his future and darkness for all of us."**

**He nodded turning to her slowly, "I can understand this, Orochimaru is casting a large dark shadow over this village. I am not sure what else there is."**

**Furrowing her eyebrows she whispered, "You want Jiraiya to help with the fight against Orochimaru."**

**He nodded slowly not surprised by what she knew, Jiraiya didn't know that she had returned neither did Tsunade. Taking a moment to explain his reasoning Kagome snapped, "You know that Jiraiya was good friends with Orochimaru before his betrayl, when it occurred…he was rather introverted it took him a long time to change I am shocked by your willingness to hurt him all over again."**

"**Kagome please do not look at it that way."**

**Rising her hand out for him to stop she turned her head, "Please leave Lord Hokage I am rather tired."**

**He nodded pressing his thin lips to her forehead and leaving shutting the door behind him.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Kakashi bent his head slowly to the ground as he pulled the towel up over his shoulder the bottled water drawing colors over his face. He turned his head slowly and looked to the sky with a deep sigh, Kagome had gone missing again and no one was looking, Kagome had specifically gone to the Hokage and told him not to look for her and before he could ask another question she was gone. He winced slightly over the thought then stood up dusting off his pants slowly and turning to look back. A lot of drama had occurred recently, he had heard that Jiraiya was back and not only that but he was teaching Naruto, Jiraiya being one of the legends of the village he knew that no doubt Naruto would become powerful, he on the other hand didn't know what to do. Hayate was reported to have been found dead in a rather depressing manner and he was ill to think of the rest, his worry for his wife had subsided since the way she had left.**

**Flashback**

**Kagome stood at the KIA monument her eyes halfway lidded wearing a kimono over her shoulders. She turned her head a little then turned back staring at the stone monument her eyes quivering at the side of her eye. She swayed then stopped standing up straight Kakashi stared at her confused as he saw her hand pressed to her chest softly to hold herself up almost. He asked softly, "Kagome? What are you doing here?"**

**She whispered, "I'm leaving."**

"**What? Kagome you are in no condition."**

**She pressed a finger to his lips slowly her lips turning into a wry smile, "I'll be back in a period of one month for the chunin exam but until then we won't speak. I am going to train…"**

**He shook his head confused as he looked around then gripped her hand pressing it to his chest slowly, "Kagome Miroku and the others are here do they know about this? You can't leave, why can't you just train here?"**

**She turned away slowly her hand pulling from his brushing away her collar showing the seal his eyes widening as he looked to it. She whispered staring at the stone monument, "Because you make me weaker…"**

**He jumped suddenly his eyes wide as he tried to understand what she was saying only to see her narrow her eyes, "You make me weaker with all these memories I need to go somewhere far away from you…to become stronger to fight for the ones I love, so I am no longer trash."**

**Throwing her into his arms he whispered, "You don't mean that, you don't believe what you are saying, what is happening with you?"**

**She pressed a hand to his chest trying to establish some space then pushing him away, "I won't let you be pained once again like what had occurred with Obito, I won't allow such a tragedy to occur to you, now please understand why I cannot stay…I am going now."**

**Holding onto her his shook with a melancholy look, she turned away from him and walked away into the darkness disappearing. His eyes widened as he turned to the stone monument asking to his now deceased dear friend, "what happened here?"**

**End Flashback**

**Kakashi pressed his hand to his face slowly with a sigh then pushed himself to his feet his hands in his pockets turning away. He looked down to the cliff in front of him then jumped down quickly without a care preparing to climb back up, he knew he had to get stronger he felt the tension that was rising over the hills and soon going to be causing great trauma for the land around them. Gritting his teeth he turned his head away slowly. With a sigh he looked up gripping a rock and beginning to climb up one handed. **

**Kagome stood along the ravine seeing the blood along the tides. Turning slowly she ran her tongue over her teeth continuing to walk up the ravine. Her eyes glanced around as she saw she still wore her weights. Continuing carelessly she saw a cave to which the water was leaving from. Stepping into the cold water as the only way to enter she ignored the blood running along her legs. **

**She called tapping her legs along the rocky wall, "Hello?"**

**Her legs suddenly became icy as she turned seeing she was frozen a form jumping towards her yet she slammed her still injuried arm into the ice breaking it forcefully though it showed to be think with lumps. Jumping against the wall she stopped the sword barely only to feel a cool metal against her neck. She cursed noticing it was an illusion. The slick voice asked, "Why have you come here?"**

**She bowed herself to her knees whispering not bothering to look at the figure, "I have come to ask you to train me."**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Did you not hear me?"**

**Pressing the blade closer to her neck he snapped, "Do you wish to die here today maiden?"**

**She bent her head grunting then shook her hair whispering, "I apologize…I only wish to make my point. I wish for you to train me…"**

**She heard the sword sheath allowing her to stand while she turned her head slowly looking to the figure of Orochimaru. Her eyes glistened as she spoke turning her head away, "I know what you did and I know what control you have over me but you are the only one I have not been able to destroy…I want you to teach me, I want you to prepare me for the chunin exams."**

**He chuckled full heartedly running his hand over her shoulder walking past her out of the tavern, "You have come a long way how do I know this is not a trap."**

"**You know."**

**He smirked to her confidence then glanced to her, "You are willing to become my student?"**

**She nodded simply allowing him to smirk once more. Turning away he nodded, "I'll teach you under one condition."**

**It was her turn to raise an eyebrow as she walked towards him slowly, "The condition?"**

"**You are to sway Sasuke to me."**

**She jumped suddenly defensively, "never!"**

**He smiled then waved her off carefully, "no worries…I'll still teach you then I'll be alright with that but tell me Princess what happened with you?"**

"**I was in battle with an evil to rival yours I would like to thank you very much so for endowing me with power to kill me for yourself."**

**He grinned to her turning away walking out of the water to the shore his hand out to her to walk yet she passed him simply waiting for him to lead the way. He passed him running his arm needlessly against hers taunting, "Fiesty even after dieing such a horrible death."**

**She jumped at the mention of it turning away from him quickly her eyebrow twitching relentlessly wanting to attempt to kill him then and there yet knowing full well that she would not be able to in any way. Orochimaru turned asking once again mockingly, "Coming?"**

**Clenching her teeth she responded, "Yes."**


	39. Chapter 39

**Things had changed, Sasuke was now a student under Kakashi and Naruto was a student under Jiraiya, things truly had changed. Kagome had disappeared for all everyone knew those who made it to the next part of the exam or were approved were training with vigor in the town by their teachers. Those harmed were still in bed that is except Sasuke and Lee was determined to make his point across that no one could hold him down. He had had snuck out of his room many times just to work on the strength of his body. **

**Sakura had visited the many people who were still in the hospital keeping her distance from those training no matter her bother with them working in their condition. She had wondered where Kagome had gone along with many of the others. She needed someone to talk too and after finding out that she had lost her child she seemed to worry even more.**

**Inuyasha and his son had sat in the hospital and he had tended to him lovingly. Miroku and Sango were close as Miroku prepared himself for the final matches. As he had remembered he was to fight her, he was a tad worried even though to fight the child he had so promised to tend to in the other life.**

**Soon they would be leaving and with Lee in bed and practically tied down with Gai in a much more upbeat mood she had decided to visit Miroku and Sango knowing they would be leaving to train very soon and had already begun doing so recently ignoring the wounds they had suffered. **

**Walking down the rather morbid hallway smelling of the disinfections and alcohol, she almost gagged the first time yet as she remembered she had to push through to become stronger. Turning the corner she opened a doorway slowly hearing a rustle from behind the curtain and Inuyasha sitting in a rocking chair with his son in his warm arms. **

**She turned her head seeing Miroku set from behind the curtain pulling it aside with a smile, "Hello there Sakura."**

**She turned smiling seeing Sango sitting in the bed the bandages she wore off to the side while Inuyasha signaled for them to keep their voices down. Walking towards the baby she leaned over asking, "How is he doing?"**

"**Fine, won't sleep and hates the formula but he's fine."**

**She smiled turning as Sango turned also Miroku taking a comforting step near her, "How have you been Sakura? We haven't heard from you or the others in a while."**

**She nodded smiling taking a seat on the far side of the bed she lifted her head outward to the dawning sky with a soft smile. Leaning back slightly she spoke, "Everything has been pretty low contact. Naruto is off training with a legend and Sasuke is off with sensei training. Lee is just training while I am here. But what about you guys how has your training gone? And have you heard of Kagome?"**

" **We have been fine but Kagome…"**

**They looked at each other for a moment while Inuyasha picked up Yuusuke standing and placing him in his cradle turning to her gripping the railing, "We haven't heard a thing."**

**Miroku turned to Sakura trying to smile, "Inuyasha is a bit bitter about lacking a goodbye from Kagome that is all I am not to worried about her you shouldn't be either, we are returning to our other half's world today to clean things up and get down to real training, Sakura though you did not make it through you should train also."**

**She turned suddenly as he smiled to her; she smiled in response nodding, "Right."**

**Sango reached into a bag handing her a couple of pamphlets asking sweetly, "Please give this to Lord Hokage for us, this is our forms explaining everything and such."**

**She nodded while Sango stood grabbing a few bags. Inuyasha followed as Miroku seemed to carry the most. Sakura looked to them as she smiled bidding a goodbye until next month. Pressing the paper against her chest she sighed laying her head down slowly and turning back walking out after seeing them leave from the window.**

**She never felt so lonely before yet she nodded turning and leaving also. **

**Kagome opened her eyes slowly her hands out in front of her steam rising from her hands as she stood bloody and bruised. Her clothes stood tattered yet she kept her ring on her finger. Orochimaru asked preparing another attack her way in a slick voice, "Don't you think its time you remove that silly little trinket."**

"**Never! I am not evil I only came for this…."**

"**Training but being associated with someone as you calls evil does that not make you evil?"**

**He sent her waved of flames to which she retracted with immense strength her hands pressing besides each other as she called, "Shield jutsu!"**

**At that instant a wall of wind and water appeared pushing the fire back yet Orochimaru stood as if not touched at all continuing until she was pushed back slightly. She snapped at him, "I can handle it! Give me your full power!"**

**He smirked, "Come now Princess you would be dead if I did that."**

**She furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance, "Like you give a shit!"**

"**Oh testy, I want to show you off now."**

**She jumped over the flames the shield wrapping itself around her body while she slid her hand out in a formation, "shadow clone jutsu!"**

**5 of her appeared as their arms turned into swords pinning downwards on Orochimaru showing only a scrap of his shirt on the ground. Kagome smirked sadistically backing away, "And so I have gotten faster or you slower."**

**He stood far off lifting his hand to the ripped hem smirking, "It seems that you have gotten faster but don't get arrogant Princess."**

**She grunted standing as the forms of her disappearing in poofs of smoke her body returning to normal, "You are one to talk."**

**Lifting her hand the sword slowly disappeared into small forms of light. **


	40. Chapter 40

**She was swimming, but she wasn't moving, then she was floating wasn't she? Her lips comprised in a thin line she pushed herself upward yet then stopped feeling her body rigid. Colors floated around her, there was blue and then there was pink and then yellow and purple. Parting her lips she twitched movement to her fingers. Shutting her eyes she whispered, "Where am I?"**

**Shutting her eyes painfully she released a labored breath turning away quickly. The colored disappeared being sucked into a small gorge in the corner of the room leaving Orochimaru to smirk, "You saw through it, congratulations Kagome, your training is done."**

**Pushing herself up she turned her head blinking momentarily and then smiling softly, "Good, I was almost on the edge of seeing you, now we finished before planned you are aware this changes nothing."**

**Smirking he looked up for a second, "I am aware this has only been about a week of training, using the coma jutsu to train you in the mind and progress days into months was an ingenious idea, I must go now how ever."**

**Kagome turned her head lifting her leg as slowly from the tips of her fingers her nails grew slowly yet she pulled them back sliding them under her new black kimono that was three times bigger than her. The sleeves went down and she opened up to her mid thigh in the front to open up to walk to which she wore high heels and shin guards. She had arm guards hidden under her sleeve and the kimono had a huge hood that went over her head. **

**She wore a red obi around her waist to which the bottom string flowed around her wrapping around her shoulders and then tying in the back. She had a long marble looking staff on her back that seemed just about her height. **

**Glancing to him she lifted her hand dropping a pellet causing him to smirk as she narrowed her eyes. Turning away the pellet exploded into a smoke bomb. Kagome ran off in the direction of the village. She knew for sure that everyone was still training and that it would come to confusion where she was and what she had done. **

**Looking up to the sky she smiled playing her hand up feeling the wind. Stopping she pulled her arm back slowly then stopped and suddenly flew up into the air like a piece of paper. Under her legs she threw her staff, around it appeared the hues of her chakra leading her to flow into the air. She bent her body downward gripping the side then flew spinning in the air and running off. Her hood managed to remain on with her right hand placed on there and the left at her side as she flew. **

**Spreading her hands out she raised her head to the sky showing her eyes dull and lifeless reflecting perfectly whatever she was glancing at. Shutting her eyes she pressed her hands together spinning and landing to the ground with a thud quickly the staff falling behind her stabbing into the ground.**

**Looking up she smirked slightly seeing Sasuke and Kakashi staring at her. Moving her arm back she placed it into her back holster. Walking forward she put the hand to which held her ring and pulled her hood back. Her hair had been put up into a high pony tail the rest of the hair falling to her ankles braided right at the tip. She wore small sword like shaped earrings. Smiling she asked tilting her head to the side, "Miss me?"**

**Kakashi stared at her for a moment remembering the terms to which they left then looked up to her and smiled, " Of course."**

**He walked towards her quickly hugging her as she followed. Sasuke stared at her for a moment, something felt a miss. He felt a painful zap in the crook of his neck and backed away slowly. Swallowing hard she managed to stutter out questionably, "Where have you been?"**

**Kakashi stopped his arms still around her while she turned away her eyes quivering slightly yet she managed to whisper, "Just away…no need to worry about it at all."**

"**You're staying then? But you have at least half a month left if not more." Kakashi muttered.**

**Kagome smiled to them both, "I'll be fine."**

**Sasuke moved back slightly then swallowed hard, "What do you mean?"**

**They were silent for a moment yet Kagome turned her head away slowly, "Never mind that, so you two are training together I see, I thought you said Kakashi that you weren't going to train anybody."**

**Kakashi smirked, "I didn't have much of a choice…"**

**She smiled softly nodding, "I see."**


	41. Chapter 41

Kagome stared eye to eye with Kakashi then turned her head away slowly. She knew he was being careful with her and after all she would be too. He was scared to lose another possible child, he was scared to lose her again and overall perhaps he was just very scared. She stared at him as they sat there and took his hand into her own. She whispered, "Stop it Kakashi..."

He jumped suddenly then turned away, "You feel it then, I don't want you going into this in this state, hiding your feelings."

She smiled softly, "But you do it all the time."

Suddenly enraged he slammed his hand onto the table the tea spilling out of the cup over the side of the table.She jumped as he heard him shout not bothering to wonder about everyone else," Damn it Kagome! Stop it! I am not okay with you playing around with your life!"

They stopped as she took the napkin and began to wipe the mess he created. Throwing the table off the side the owner walked over ushering for him to calm down but then Kagome turned to him telling him not to worry about it. Kakashi obviously disagreed shouting annoyed, "You stop it! Stop acting like nothing is wrong! I know who you sold your soul to for some damn training that you don't even need!"

She stopped suddenly then stood up quickly, "Don't act like you know everything Kakashi! Things change whether you like it or not, and you out of everyone should know that you just need to deal with it!"

He stood still as she stared back at him. Suddenly she turned and walked out. Kakashi threw some money to the ground following after her obviously annoyed. Just as he walked out he saw her sitting on top of the house above him. She stared up at the moon momentarily while they took a deep breath turning away. Kagome whispered," What happened to us?"

He appeared behind her and whispered softly, "That is a good question...but Kagome, why did you go to him...you don't understand, I can't...we can't be together now...I have to report this..."

"Your loyalty to your country is stronger than it is to your wife...I am impressed really."

They were silent for a moment as he reached back for his kunai quickly just as she slammed a long blade into the place inbetween his ribs. Gripping the weapon he stared at her as he fell to the side of the roof slipping off. She stared at him, "Nothing is going to stop me Kakashi, there are things here now that I have to do with or without your compliance. I'll be back for my fight, but only then because there is a very nice agenda planned for this country, that I am dieing to show you."

Instantly the wind took her away. Kakashi fell to the ground easily staring up at the sky.

Kagome walked slowly out of the village her back turned as she left a kunai with her headband on the ground painting over the doorway, "I am no longer yours."

Kagome stopped short as she reached the outskirts of the forrest. Staring before her she smirked softly looking into the very eyes of Kabuto. Bowing her head she glanced back, "Well I didn't expect you here to greet me, its quite interesting to see you here again."

He nodded slowly not responding. Just like that they followed tow in tow to leave. Kagome turned her head back once last time her eyes revolving in obsession towards revenge and nothing more. Her love her friends, nothing else seemed to matter at the moment. Right now she was now with Orochimaru and his efforts and in the end of this she would bring Sasuke in with them and then kill Orochimaru once and for all, there was nothing else she needed, there was nothing else. She would stand tall for this was all there was needed. Her swords like her hands were covered in blood, whether they were hers or anothers.

Kakashi laid on the ground hardly breathing as he felt his ribs collasp around him. His body was rigid when felt himself being heaved up onto a stretcher and hearing distant voices call out to him, "Kakashi?"

Sasuke stood stiff as he listened to the Hokage question him. He asked slowly, "Who was Kakashi with last night?"

"Kagome, shouldn't you be trying to figure out what the hell happened last night?"

Angrily he responded," I am, now listen to me Kagome has been missing are you telling me she returned yesterday?"

"Yes I am telling you that! She went out to dinner with Kakashi that is all I know! Now I don't know where she is...Kakashi said she went training with someone...but...I don't know."

They were silent for a moment as the Hokage took a deep breath glaring up to the sky and shaking his head vigourously, "This is very very bad...it seems that Kakashi was right after all in more ways then one."

Sasuke stood firm asking slowly," What are you talking about?"

"Listen Sasuke, you just be careful do you understand. If you see Kagome, leave instantly, do not communicate with her and report instinctively to me."

Confused he asked, "What are you talking about Kagome is married to Kakashi never in a million years would they hurt each other."

"Well then a million years is up, just follow these orders Sasuke, this is very important."

Before he could ask another question the door was shut in his face.

Standing stiff in front of the door he whispered to himself, "Kagome betrayed Konoha."

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT!**


End file.
